Ash-neechan
by beartes
Summary: Gray Fullbuster no era el único sobreviviente a la masacre de Deliora en su ciudad. Su hermana mayor, Ashbelle, sobrevivió y dedicó su vida a vengarse por la muerte de su Ototo. Muerto Deliora y no por su mano y desaparecido el dragón que pasó a ser su nueva familia, Belle perdió la voluntad de vivir. ¿Qué futuro esperará a Ashbelle? A/N: La portada pertenece a EvilMonkeyFloofin
1. Chapter 1

En Isbin había una pequeña y acogedora ciudad. Estaba dividida en barrios, donde los vecinos era una extensión de tu familia. Era una ciudad feliz. No disponía de Gremio, ni tenía grandes magos protegiendola pero, al no ser una ciudad problematica, los habitantes no estaban preocupados por grandes amenazas mágicas.

Una de estas familias era la familia Fullbuster. Ese día era especial para dicha familia, puerto que la señora Fullbuster estaba de parto. Después de horas de gritos, dolor, maldiciones y alguna mano rota- el señor Fullbuster jamás debió cogerle la mano a su esposa- nació un adorable bebé con una mata de pelo negro sobre la cabeza y grandes y caídos ojos azul marino.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- Se escuchaba la excitada voz de una niña de cuatro años- ¿Puedo verle?

Giró su cabeza hacia su madre con el que en definitiva era el mejor puchero hasta la fecha que había creado. Su madre sólo se rió con cansancio y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Obediente, la niña subió a la camilla de su madre y abrió mucho sus ojos, que tenían una extraña tonalidad rojiza. Se quedó viendo ese pequeño bultitio que a partir de ese momento iba a pasar a ser su hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó en un tono suave, poco utilizado por la normalmente hiperactiva niña- ¿Puedo cogerlo?- Impaciente como un niño de su edad, no espero la respuesta y siguió haciendo preguntas. Su madre volvió a reír esa risa extenuada suya y contestó

-Se llama Gray- Dijo con cariño- Gray Fullbuster, es tu hermanito

-¿Gray?- Repitió la niña- Gray, Gray, Gray

Su madre volvió a reir, luchando una batalla imposible contra la fatiga. No aguantaría despierta mucho más tiempo

-Ashabelle, ¿no te presentas?

-¡No me llames Ashabelle mamá!- Se quejó la niña con un puchero- Me llamo Anastasia- Declaró orgullosa

-Ajá. ¿Ayer como te llamabas?

-...Frapedonia

-Y luego dices que Ashabelle es malo- Negó divertida con su cabeza- Pero Gray es solo un bebé, si cambias de nombre todo el rato no va a saber quien eres- Intentó persuadir a su cabezota hija que parecía reflexionar seriamente el problema

-¡Pero sólo Gray me llama así! ¡Tou-san y tú me llamais como yo quiera!- Declaró con impetú

-Esta bien...Anastasia- concedió su madre, demasiado agotada para discutir con su hija- Llama a tu padre, que quiero dormir un rato

-¡Pero yo quería estar con Gray!- Protestó caprichosamente, aunque fue a la puerta de todas formas- ¡Tou-san! ¡Deja de llorar y ven a ver a mi Ototo!

-¡Niña, respeto!- La regañó una voz grave. El señor Fullbuster era un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro azulado, como el de sus dos hijos y ojos tan azules que parecían negros. Su mujer no se quedaba atrás, con sus grandes ojos marrones de un marrón tan raro que, vistos desde determinada luz, relucían rojos.

La niña sólo le sacó la lengua infantilmente como respuesta

-Cariño- Interrumpió las maldiciones que corrían por la mente del padre. Este, como movido por un resorte, se apresuró al lado de su esposa. Con un gesto de la mano indicó a su hija que se acercara, una vez todos reunidos junto al pequeño retoño la familia Fullbuster se sintió completa

* * *

-Vamos Ototo, dilo- Articulaba a un bebé de poco más de un año- Ash-neechan, Ash-neechan

Gray Fullbuster devolvió una inexpresiva mirada a su hermana, que estaba obstinada en ser su primera palabra.

-Ash-neechan- Llevaba con ese proposito por lo menos un mes, no mostraba signos de cansarse- Ash-neechan- sus padres habían perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se levantaron, asustados por ecuchar algo en la lacrima que les conectaba con el cuarto del bebé para luego rendirse resigandos al escuchar en un tono bajito- Ash-neechan

Y Ash no se iba a rendir, ¡iba a ser la primera palabra de su ototo le gustara o no.

-Ash-neechan

Sólo tenía

-Ash-neechan

Que decir

-Ash-neechan

Tres silabas.

-Ach- Dijó Gray

-¡Mamá, Tou-san!- Llamó emocionada la niña de cinco años- ¡Gray-chan ya ha hablado!

Sus padres, que estaban en la habitación y oyeron perfectamente la "conversación" levantaron la vista de su lectura. Divertidos al ver la escitada cara de su pequeña, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de picarla un poco

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa- Estaba segura de que había estornudado

-¡No! ¡Ha dicho Ash!- Negó con rapidez la niña- Vamos Ototo, otra vez, Ash-neechan

-Ach- Repitió Gray, con más seguridad la segunda vez. La niña miró triunfante a sus progenitores

-A mi me ha sonado como un estornudo- Se burló con cariño su padre

-¡Tou-san!- Fue la irritada respuesta de su hija- Ha dicho Ash, de Ashbelle, de Ash-neechan de yo

-¡Yo!- Repitió Gray

-Pues claro que si pequeñín- Le hizo cariñitos la señora Fullbuster, ignorando la cara de Ashbelle- Eres un niño muy listo ¿A que sí? ¿a que sí?

-Voy a apuntar ahora mismo en mi dia-ejem cuaderno de anotaciones que mi hijo ha dicho su primera palabra: YO- Dijo el Señor Fullbuster, corriendo a por dicho cuaderno de ano...a por su diario.

-¡Ha dicho ASH antes Tou-san!- Protestó furiosa la pequeña

La única respuesta de su padre fue su risa.

* * *

-Ash-neechan- Comienza a balbucear el hermano pequeño de Ashbelle- ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

-No sé

-¡Nee-chaan!- Protestó el pequeño- ¡Si sabes! ¡No me lo quieres decir!- La aludida sólo suspiró resiganda a contestar las preguntas de su hermano

-Pues...porque quiso- Nadie dijo que la niña tuviera mucha imaginación, ni sentido alguno

-¿Quiso?- Repitió Gray confundido

-Sip. Antes era negro, como de noche pero se aburrió de ser siempre de un mismo color. Así que cambio a rojo, morado, verde y se quedó en azul- Ashbelle estaba orgullosa de su historia ¡era fantastica! Seguro que Gray se la creería y la dejara de hacer esas preguntas tan raras

-¡Eso es mentira Nee-chan!

O tal vez no.

* * *

-Ash-neechan, tengo miedo- Decía un Gray de cinco años con lágrimas en los ojos escondiendose bajo las sábanas de su hermana de una tormenta- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Preguntó con la cara en la almohada

-Ototo tonto- Respondió una somnolienta - Pero no mees en la cama

-¡Ya no me meo en la cama!- Protestó indignado sacando la cabeza de entre las sábanas para luego meterla tras un trueno

-Claro, claro- Fue la cansada respuesta de su hermana- Trae aquí que te llevas todas las mantas-dijo arrebatandoselas bruscamente, provocando que el más joven las agarrara desesperadamente ahogando un grito

Los dos hermanos lucharon con las cobijas hasta caer dormidos, con sonrisas en sus caras y abrazados

* * *

-¡Esperame Ash-neechan!- Gritaba Gray mientras corría detrás de su hermana- ¡No vayas tan rápido!

-¡Vamos Ototo! ¡Eres más lento que un caracol, más feo que un escarabajo y más tonto que una sardina!- Se burló sin parar de correr Ashbelle

-¡No lo soy!- La gritó enfurecido Gray- Tú eres más mala que...¡Eres muy mala nee-chan!- Su hermana sólo rió más fuerte.

Gray se indignó y forzó a sus piernas a avanzropezaar más rápido. Claro que cuando más rápido vas más coordinación necesitas. Por lo que es lógico que Gray tropezara y cayera forzosamente al suelo, haciendose una herida en la rodilla

-...Duele- Se quejó el infante, negandose a llorar porque su Nee-chan decía que sólo lloraban los debiluchos- Duele mucho...

-Tonto Ototo- Dijo una voz por encima de él. Sobresaltado Gray levantó su nublosa vista y vio a su hermana mirandole desde arriba y tapandol el Sol- ¿Dónde te duele?- Ashbelle se agachó con un suspiro

-Aquí- Sollozó Gray enseñandole la herida de su rodilla. Ash la miró, era más profunda que un rasguño normal.

-Anda sube- Le indicó a Gray poniendose de espaldas- Vamos a curarte eso

-¡Pero Nee-chan!- Protestó el joven Fullbuster- Si me llevas a curar no podrás ir a la fiesta de Mitoshi

-Tú eres más importante, bobo. Sube o te cargo como un saco de patatas

Gray subió a la espalda de su hermana, obediente pero pensativo

-Nee-chan

-¿Hmm?

-¿Estás segura?- La voz de Gray era muy tímida, avergonzada incluso

-Ototo tonto- Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa Ashbelle- Vamos a hacer una promesa

-¿Una promesa?- Respondió en la misma voz pequeña Gray- ¡Pero yo quiero que me contestes, no una promesa! ¡Y no soy tonto!

-Sí una promesa- Ignoró las quejas la mayor- Te prometo que te voy a proteger siempre

-¿Incluso si hay una tormenta y me meo en la cama?

-No, ahí te proteges tú solo- Respondió Ash alegremente

-¡Nee-chan!- Volvió a utilizar ese tono lastimero que tanta gracia le hacia a su hermana- ¡Si lo prometes lo tienes que cumplir siempre siempre!

-De acuerdo. Gray-chan, te prometo con la mano sobre el corazón que siempre siempre te protegeré. Incluso cuando te mees en mi cama

-¡No tienes la mano sobre el corazón!

-¿Quieres caerte al suelo?

-No...- Dijo frunciendo el ceño el infante- ¡Ahora yo tambien tengo que prometer algo!- Exclamó alegremente

-Mmm...de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres prometer?

-...

-No lo sabes ¿No?- Se rió de él Ashbelle

-¡Callate! ¡Sí que lo se tonta!

-Claro, claro

-¡Sí que lo sé! ¡De veras!

-A ver dimelo

-¡Ahora no quiero!

-Eso es porque no lo sabes

-¡Si que lo sé!

-No tienes que prometer nada- Le explicó pacientemente Ash.- Sólo tienes que seguir siendo así de alegre, ¿ne? Me gusta mucho cuando te ries

-¡Pero no puedo prometerte reirme todo el tiempo! ¡Necesito algo gracioso para reirme!

-Supongo que sí- Aguantó la risa la Fullbuster mayor- Que te parece si aunque estes triste me dediques una sonrisa

-¿Una sonrisa?

-Sí, pero tiene que ser especial- Recalcó Ashbelle- Una sonrisa sólo para mí

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- Preguntó seriamente Gray- Yo sólo se sonreir normal.

-No seas bobo, se hace con el corazón.

-¿Con el corazón?

-¡Gray!- Rió divertida Ash- Deja de repetir todo lo que digo como un loro. Cuando sonríes con el corazón es como cuando se te hincha el pecho pero no has respirado fuerte. Cuando quieres mucho, mucho, mucho a una persona le sonries con el corazón

-¿No te casabas cuando quieres mucho, mucho a una persona?

-¡Puaj! ¡No!- Protestó Ash- Tu quieres mucho a Tou-san y no te quieres casar con el ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Y a Kaa-san tambien!- Dijo alegremente el niño - ¡Pero te quiero más a ti Nee-chan!- Exclamó abrazandola- Eres la más mejor hermana del mundo mundial

-¡Por supuesto!- Contestó con el mismo entusiasmo Ashbelle- Y tu eres el Ototo más tonto de todos- Se rió

-¡Nee-chan!

* * *

Isbin estaba en llamas. Los gritos resonaban por las calles, la gente corría en pánico. Todos huían de Deliora, un terrible demonio que atacaba su ciudad

-¡Gray-chan!- Se escuchaba el grito roto de una niña, de no más de doce años, en medio del caos que era la ciudad- ¡GRAY-CHAN!

Ashbelle corría lo más rápido que le dejaban las piernas, estaba aterrorizada. Sus padres, junto antes de que se les cayera un edificio encima, le habían dicho que escondiera lo más rápido que pudiera pero tenía que encontrar a su Ototo. Se había quedado a dormir a casa de Fu, su mejor amigo ¡No le tendría que haber dejado, era demasiado pequeño y la familia de Fu vivía muy lejos!

Y ahora un monstruo gigantesco estaba masacrando todo a su paso y no estaba ahí, _no estaba ahí, _para proteger a su hermanito. ¡Se lo prometió! ¡Le dijo que le protegería siempre siempre y lo había hecho hasta ahora. No tenía intención de parar. ¡Gray la necesitaba!

Varias veces se había chocado con gente cayendo al suelo, o se había tropezado con puestos de comida derramados y otras cosas que no quería saber que eran. Se levantaba automaticamente sin dejar de correr. Sus piernas estaban rojas de todos los rasguños y las veces que había gateado porque no podía pararse y la sangre caía hasta sus zapatos. Porque esa cosa resbaladiza que estaba pisando _tenía que ser su sangre y no otra cosa_

Corrió sin detenerse por lo que parecían ser horas, pero no podían haber sido más de veinte minutos. Estaba jadeando, recubierta de sudor, suciedad y sangre. Había visto como su ciudad natal, su preciosa ciudad natal, era derrumbada en lo que parecía un capricho de un demonio. Había tropezado con los cuerpos de conocidos. Había experimentado el egoismo del pánico cuando sus vecinos, que la cuidaban desde que era una niña, la apartaban de un manotazo en su ahínco por escapar de las garras de Deliora. Como las familias se abandonaban unos a otros porque no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, o lo suficientemente resistentes, para sobrevivir a la carrera que se había convertido vivir.

Había visto todo eso y más, apenas registrado por su cerebro que la gritaba corre, corre, corre. No había derramado ni una lágrima, ni musitado otro sonido que su desesperado "GRAY-CHAN" durante todo el trayecto.

Pero ante la vista de una casa derrrumbada, y no cualquier casa, la casa de los Fu, _donde tenía que estar su hermano_, consiguió tirarla de rodillas al suelo y soltar un sollozo lleno de dolor. Con lágrimas cegandole la mirada, y dolor y angustia anonadando todo lo demás, comenzó a buscar a su hermano _"Puede que este vivo, debajo de los escombros, que haya encontrado refugio a tiempo, esta vivo. Tiene que estarlo. Es mi Ototo tiene que estarlo"_ Sus pensamientos eran un conjunto de plegarias a una entidad desconocida plagadas de desesperación y apagada esperanza.

Buscó hasta que le sangraron las manos. Hasta que no sentía los dedos. Hasta que los temblores, causados por los sollozos, eran tan fuertes que no podía agarrar un trozo de lo que antes había sido una casa agradable por más de treinta segundos.

Y entonces lo vio.

Semi enterrado bajo una viga de madera yacía el cuerpo inmovil de su hermano. Intentó levantarse, pero cayó. Se arrastró y luego gateó en su desesperación por ir más rápido hasta su querido y tonto Ototo. Obligó a sus manos a estar lo suficientemente quietas como para sentir el pulso, que desde luego _estaba_ en el cuello de su hermano.

A la quinta vez que no detectaba nada dejo que la realidad la aplastara.

Sabía que aunque llegara a perdonarse- que no lo haría nunca- siempre cargaría con el peso de su muerte.

Porque su Ototo estaba muerto. MUERTO. Ya no crecería a su lado, molestandole y protegiendole. Espantando a todas su novias porque nunca, nunca, nunca serían lo suficientemente buenas para él. Iban a ser los mejores amigos por siempre jamás. Inseparables. Hermanos. Superarían las adversidades juntos, apoyandose el uno al otro. Cuidar de sus padres hasta que envejecieran. Ser los mejores en todo lo que se propusieran.

Ashbelle, no, sólo Belle porque Gray es el único que la llamaba Ash y el único que se lo llamará jamás, sabía que tambien iba a cargar con esos sueños por el resto de su vida. Una vida que no es vida porque no hay Ototo que te sonría esa sonrisa especial.

Y entonces lo oyó.

El rugido de Deliora. El monstruo que había exterminado a su familia. El demonio responsable de que su hermanito estubiera _muerto_ debajo de una estúpida viga de madera. Sintió odio. Un odio tan inmenso y tan poderoso que en cualquier otra situación la haría agazaparse en terror. Pero el odio llenaba el vacío que estaba abriendo la desolación de saber muerta a su familia y lo acogió con los brazos abiertos

-Tú- Siseó con furia

Deliora se iba de la ciudad. Huía, no, no huía porque no tenía de quién, avanzaba hacia las montañas. No quedaría impune. No seguiría vivo mucho tiempo

Belle se vengaría. Le destruiría. Le masacraría como el masacraba su ciudad y Dios sabe cuantas más. Eso lo juraba por su vida

Salió tras el.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle siguió a Deliora por días. Sólo paraba cuando el cansancio la vencía, sólo comía cuando sentía que no podía dar un paso más. Se dirigieron a las montañas, helados bosques y siniestras criaturas. Ni la misma niña supo como había sobrevivido a todo. Lo único que la permitía seguir andando era sus ansias de venganza. No sentía los pies, no sentía los dedos. Tenía la sensación de tener hielo colgandole de la nariz. Olvido que era sentir calor. Las expresiones, que solo cambiaban para ser de fastidio o desesperación, desaparecieron. Mover la cara era doloroso, innecesario.

Un día perdió a Deliora. Le buscó como una poseída busca el mal. Gritó para ver si respondía, aunque lo dudara. Escuchó por ruidos de destrucción. Lloró hasta que las lágrimas se congelaban antes de salir de sus ojos.

Se rindió.

Se dejó caer en la nieve, como muchas veces antes, con los brazos abiertos y mirada ausente en el cielo. ¿Si moría volvería a ver a Gray? ¿Y a mamá y Tou-san? ¿Podrían perdonarla? No quería sentirse más de esta forma. Llena de odio, de ira. Una capa protecrora para ocultar el vacío que le había dejado la muerte de su familia.

Tenía doce años, estaba cansada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad la devorara.

No esperó despertarse. No _quería_ despertarse. Pero como tantos otros aspectos de su vida reciente, lo que ella quería no era relevante. Desde luego, despertarse en una cueva con una fogata casi inexistente al lado de una serpiente gigantesca que había robado una cornamenta a algún ciervo colosal porque las serpientes gigantes NO tienen cuernos de ciervo no se parecía en absoluto a lo que ella quería.

-Ya era hora mocosa- Escuchó una voz profunda y fría como el invierno al mismo tiempo que se movían los labios de la serpiente

-¿Q-quién anda a-ahí?- Dijo tiritando mientras se aproximaba a la fogata. Sí, se había rendido. ¡Pero no para ser comida de serpiente! ¡La humillación!

Vale, había cambiado totalmente de opinión cuando se dio cuenta del frío que tenía y que había un reptil monstruoso dispuesto a comerla. Eh, no es ella. son los instintos de supervivencia. Los instintos.

-Aisuron- Respondió la misma voz.- El temible dragón del hielo.

Sip. Definitivamente. Iba a ser comida por la serp-dragón de hielo

-...No tienes alas- Fue lo único que pudo decir en tal estado de shock- Pareces un lagarto medio congelado con un problema de crecimiento

-GRRRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR- Rugió la bestia congelando todo a su paso. Belle estaba azul, de frío y de miedo. Tiritaba, de frío y de miedo. Le temblaban las piernas, por el frío y el miedo. No podía hablar, por el frío y el miedo.

En resumen. Estaba a un paso de transformarse espontáneamente en un cubito de hielo y a otro de desmayarse del terror. Porque desde luego no se iba a mear en los pantalones. Na nay.

-¿¡CÓMO OSAS LLAMARME LAGARTO!? ¡MOCOSA INUTIL! DEBÍ HABER DEJADO QUE TE CONGELES - El dragón estaba enfurecido, hielo saliendo de su boca y congelando lo que ya estaba congelado. - PERO AÚN ESTOY A TIEMPO

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- La mente de Belle por fin pudo procesar la información. Sí, había un dragón gigantesco que la estaba amenazando con matarla- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Le había llamado lagarto medio congelado con problemas de crecimiento- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Iba a morir- AAAAAAAAAAAH- Y todo porque la había salvado el dragón- ¿Eh?

Belle dejó de correr de un lado a otro de la cueva en pánico, lo que por cierto le ayudó a calentar su cuerpo, para mirar fijamente al dragón

-¿Tú me has salvado?- Preguntó sorprendida y muy, pero que muuy, esceptica

-Y ENCIMA NO ME CREE- Rugió indignado Aisuron- TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR VIVA VOY A CONGELAR HASTA LA ÚLTIMA DE TUS CELULAS Y LUEGO TE ROMPERÉ EN MIL FRAGMENTO QUE LANZARÉ A TU FAMILIA Y ME REIRÉ EN SU CARA

-Están todos muertos- Dijo la niña con la cabeza gacha y el pelo oscurecieendole la mirada- Todos...Sólo quedo yo

-...- El dragón la miró fijamente para luego suspirar y volver a encender el fuego con sus llamas. Já, un dragón de hielo usando fuego. Como le gustaba restregárselo a la cara a Igneel. "Rey dragón de las llamas" ¡Já! Seguro que sí campeón. ¿Pero quien puede usar dos elementos aparentemente opuestos? él, Aisuron, el Gran Dragón del Hielo. ¡Mierda! de verdad que necesitaba construir un imperio de hielo sólo para ser "El emperador dragón del Hielo" o algo.

Belle simplemente se acercó al fuego, pensamientos fijos en su pérdida.

-Te entrenaré- Anunció el dragón con finalidad, ocasionando que Fullbuster levantara la mirada- No por ti mocosa insolente- Aclaró ante la indiferente y vacía cara de la niña- Lo hago porque si hay algo que no soporto son los sacrificios inútiles. Cuando alguien cerrcano a ti muere- El dragón suavizó la mirada, perdido en recuerdos de otro tiempo, de otra vida- Tú debes vivir por él. Porque es lo que habría querido

-Deliora- Escupió con odio Belle, odio que no encajaba con sus facciones- ¿Puedo matarlo si me entrenas?

-¿El demonio? - Preguntó el dragón- Eso depende de ti. Ahora duerme.

Belle durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, al lado del fuego y con la determinación renacida

* * *

-Así que ¿Pretendes que sea un Dragon Slayer?- Preguntó la niña a la mañana siguiente- No es por ser maleducada- Aquí el temible dragón bufó en desacuerdo- Pero creó que se te ha congelado el cerebro. Ni siquiera soy maga

-Sí que lo eres- Respondió sin perturbarse el Dragón

-¡Lo sabré yo mejor que se trata de mi Lagarto!- Le gritó indignada Belle

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE LLAMARME LAGARTO!- Rugió enfurecido. Belle estaba empezando a presentir un patrón

-...En realidad no me has dicho nada- Contestó con una gota en la nuca.

-PUES AHORA LO SABES- Siguió echando hielo por la boca. Suspiró- Bien ahora empezaremos con algo sencillo. Quitate la ropa

-¡No seas pervertido lagarto!

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ESO!

* * *

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO- Gritó Belle decidida mientras abría la boca y ponía sus manos en cilindro alrededor de ella para centrar la magia.

Tres cubitos de hielo perfectamente cuadrados cayeron de entre sus manos, sin ningún tipo de potencia. Los hombros de la niña cayeron derrotados.

-Vas mejorando- Comentó Aisuron sin levantar la mirada de sus...¿asuntos dragoniles? ¿Eso era un periodico de piedra? Belle iba a preguntar- Ya casi podrías llenar un vaso. Sientete orgullosa que vas a poder abrir un bar y ahorrarte el hielo- Finalizó secamente

La alumna sólo cerró la boca apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO- Enseñaría a ese lagarto lo que era un rugido. ¡Un bar! ¡Será...!

* * *

-Atacame- Ordenó el Dragón.

-P-p-p-p-p-p-pero- Tiritaba Belle es su traje de baño- ¿p-p-por qu-qué te t-t-t-tengo q-q-q-q-q-que a-a-atacar con t-a-ta-tan poca r-r-r-ro-ropa?

-NO ME LLEVES LA CONTRARIA MOCOSA- Rugió el dragón echándole hielo encima a su alumna, provocando que se congele. - Tch, estos humanos cada vez son más frágiles- Se quejó el dragón tras descongelarla

-¿P-P-P-POR Q-Q-Q-QUÉ HA-HA-HAS HECHO E-E-ESO?- Le acusó Fullbuster- R-R-R-R-RUGIDO D-D-DEL DR-DRAGÓN D-DE-DE HIE- AAAAAACHOOOOOOO-Estornudó, provocando que en vez de expulsar una masa concentrada y potente de hielo por la boca un montón de nieve se dispersara por Aisuron.

-Entrenar un humano para esto- Se lamentó el temible dragón sacudiendose la nieve que le había caído encima

-E-E-E-ES ACHOOOOO T-T-T-U CULPA ACHOOOOOOO

-¡PERO CÓMO ME ACUSAS A MI! ¡NO TIENES VERGUENZA!- Volvió a gritar encolerizado el dragón

-ACHOOOOOOOOO

-Anda ven aquí- Suspiró el dragón resignado- Eres casi como un cachorro de dragón. Tengo que estar continuamente cuidandote.

Aisuron cuidó de la humana hasta que se repuso, procurando que nunca más se pusiera enferma. No porque se hubiera encariñado, que va, eso es para pusilanimes como Igneel.

Los estornudos no le dejaban echarse la siesta. Ale, una razón perfectamente justificable.

Y los murmullos y gritos atormentados que daba cuando cayó en una alta fiebre eran patéticos para alguien que iba a ser su estudiante.

Sólo eso. Nada más

* * *

-Necesito mantas- Anunció un día Belle- Y ropa- Miró significativamente a los harapos que se habían convertido sus ropas- Y comida que no este congelada- añadió sin pensárselo mucho- Y zapatos, una sartén y utensilios de comida tampoco estaría mal. Tus llamas le dan un sabor muy raro a la comida...

-¡ESTO NO ES UN HOTEL DE LUJO TE CONFORMARÁS CON LO QUE HAY!

-...No si ya, eso se ve- Comentó la niña con una gotita en la nuca mirando la espaciosa, cavernicola y vacía cueva donde se había pasado el último año.- ¿No tendrás un tesoro muy valioso escondido?

-Niña, ¿por qué iba a tener yo eso?- Se tranquilizó a si mismo Aisuron

-Mi madre solía contarme leyendas de dragones que guardaban enormes tesoros en cuevas dentro de la montaña y secuestraban princesas- Confesó la niña- Tú eres un dragón que vive en una cueva. ¿Dónde está el tesoro?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿ESO TE HACE A TI LA PRINCESA? JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡Lagarto estúpido!

-NIÑA NO ME LLAMES LAGARTO- Rugió el dragón congelando todo a su paso. Por suerte Belle había desarrollado una inmunidad, por ser el Ice Dragon Slayer.- No tengo tesoros, no me interesan los humanos

-Oh- Respondió inteligentemente Fullbuster- ¿Y si les aterrorizas un poco y cojo lo que necesito?

-No.

-Imaginatelo-Le intentó persuadir la niña- Una sombra se cierne sobre la ciudad. Los hombres, atemorizados e insignificantes, levantan su mierada al cielo y aguantan la respiración. Encima de ellos, reflejandose en sus ojos desorbitados, estás tú. Majestuoso, poderoso. Temible. Un gran dragón de hielo. Nadie se mueve, paralizados por el miedo. Y entonces ruges. Un rugido potente, lleno de fuerza, que exige obediencia sin pedirla realmente. Mientras tu les distraes con tu real presencia yo robaré un par de cositas que necesitamos. ¡Hasta puedo conseguirte helado!

-No. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así?

-¿Porfa?- Ni loca iba a decirle a su mentor que lo había aprendido de sus largos monologos semanales de cómo el era mejor que Igneel.

-No.

-¿Pooooorfa?- Ojitos de cordero, Belle, ojitos de cordero y todo saldrá bien. Aisuron se la quedó mirando unos largos segundos, mientras que Belle acentuaba su puchero.

-No. Ahora practica un poco más

-¡Lagarto esclavizador!

-¡QUE TE ECHO A LA CALLE MOCOSA!

-¡Seguro que en la calle por lo menos conseguiré una manta!

-¿De qué te sirven las mantas contra Deliora?

-Eso es chantaje emocional- Le acusó la niña, falsamente alarmada.- Un gran y temible dragón del Hielo reducido a tan bajos métodos- Colocó su brazo sobre su frente para añadir dramatismo- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

-Fullbuster- Respiró el dragón con viento gélido saliendole de la nariz- Primero: soy EL gran y temible dragón de hielo. Segundo: si tanto quieres ir al pueblo bajarás tu la montaña sin mi ayuda y volverás a subirla antes de que anochezca

-Quedan dos horas para que sea de noche- Declaró Belle con una gotita en la nuca

-Pues no hay mantas- Contestó simplemente Aisuron

-¡Lagarto del demonio!- Perdió la paciencia la niña de trece años

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES LAGARTO MOCOSA!

Al día siguiente Belle se encontró a si misma despertandose en medio de una concurrida calle de una ciudad desconocida con un chico de su edad, un poco mayor quizás, picandola con un palo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuando le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ashbelle Fullbuster NO se despierta de buen humor. El chico era alto, delgado y rubio. Ojos verdosos y ropa llamativa. Tenía una expresión sincera y preocupada.

-Maldito lagarto que me abandona en la ciudad- Comenzó a murmurar para sí mientras se levantaba quitandose el polvo de sus harapos e ignorando completamente al chico que estaba a lado- Se creera el más gracioso...Cuando le pille le voy a...

-...Entre todas las cosas tuve que despertar a una loca- Se susurró a sí mismo el chico, sin darse cuenta que el oído refinado de la chica había captado el insulto, causando que se detenga

-...¿Loca?-Preguntó mientras se giraba para mirarle a cámara lenta y con una luz siniestra en la mirada- ¡Yo no voy por ahí despertando a la gente con palos!- Le espetó mientras le robaba dicho objeto y comenzaba a golpearle comicamente en la cabeza con él- ¡Serás idiota!

-¡Ay! Para de una vez niña-Le gritaba el chico, esperando que la aparente vagabunda dejara de apalearlo, sin éxito- ¡Oy! ¡Que pares loca!

-¡No!-Golpe- Estoy- palazo- ¡Loca!- A lo que siguió una sangrienta y dolorosa paliza. El chico quedó en el suelo, completamente magullado y machacado. Había perdido la consciencia.- ...Creo que me he pasado un poco- Murmuró Belle con una gotita en la nuca

-Hmm grjln- Contestó en sueños el chico

-Supongo que ahora le tendré que curar- Suspiró Fullbuster. - Que fastidio.

Cogiendole de los pies y sin preocuparse mucho por si el extraño se chocaba con muchas piedras en el camino, Belle comenzó a arrastrarle hasta que vio una posada, ignorante del par de ojos divertidos y un tanto calculadores que la observaban.

-...¿Ese era mi mocoso-chan?- Murmuró el sujeto, un hombre con barba y bigote.- Que más da.

* * *

Tras birlar un par de carteras- que luego iba a devolver a sus dueños algo más vacías- Belle cogió una habitación en el hotel más barato que pudo encontrar. Dejó al chico en la cama con dificultad, era muy pesado para una niña de trece años, y se dirigió a la calle a comprar ropa nueva. Y mantas. Y comida. ¡Oh! Y le tendría que coger un maletín de primeros auxilios al idiota que la había insultado. Tendría. Pero le iba a dar hielos y su palo.

...Puede que sea un poco vengativa, ahora que lo pensaba.

Bueno, todo es culpa de Deliora y Aisuron. Malas influencias, malas influencias.

Belle volvió a la habitación del hotel cutre, con los brazos repletos de las cosas que había comprado y una piruleta en la boca. Dejó las cosas descuidadamente sobre la cama, olvidando que ya había dejado a alguien ahí antes y despertando a la victima de su maltrato

...Quien despertó gritando y soltando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos

-Tch- Se quejó Belle- Gritas como un bebé

Laxus Dreyar, el Dragon Slayer del trueno y futuro mago clase S, se giró con la cara más pálida que una sábana al escuchar la voz de la aparentemente angelical Fullbuster. Y no era para menos, le había metido tal paliza que le dolían hasta las pestañas.

-...Tú- Murmuró horrorizado

-Sí, yo, Belle Fullbuster, encantada.- Respondió dulcemente con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-L-Lax -Se aclaró la gargata y calmó sus nervios. Él era Laxus Dreyar, no se iba a intimidar por una mocosa que sabe golpear con un palo. Él era un mago, y de los buenos- Soy Laxus Dreyar. Diría que es un gusto conocerte, pero no soy especialmente masoquista

-Sólo maleducado- Respondió entredientes Belle- Oh mira, una chica durmiendo tranquila en la calle, voy a despertarla con un palo y llamarla loca

-...genial, lo que me faltaba-Murmuró Laxus para sí.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO-Gritó de la nada Belle, provocando que la cama y todo lo que estaba sobre ella se congelara

-¿¡PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!?- Exclamó Laxus mientras esquivaba el ataque- ¡BALAS DE TRUENO!

Un montón de bolas electricas rodearon a Belle y se aproximaron a ella rápidamente. Si no llega a ser por el último año que pasó entrenando bajo el implacable dragón de hielo la chica Fullbuster habría sido incapaz de esquivarlo. La pared que se encontraba destrás de la chica cayó fulminada. Junto con las cuetro siguientes que daban a la salida del edificio

-¿¡QUÉ PASA CONMIGO!? ¡ERES TU EL QUE ME HA ATACADO PRIMERO!- Le acusó ella- LLUVIA DE ESTALAGTITAS

Una cantidad considerable de puntas de hielo rodearon a Dreyar, que consiguió esquivarlas en el último segundo. El suelo donde se clavó el hielo no fue tan afortunado, derrumbandose con mucho estruendo hasta que donde antes había cinco pisos sólo quedaron escombros. Los dos magos no se inmutaron ante eso, ni ante los temblores que sacudían lo que quedaba de estructura del motel.

-¡ESA HAS SIDO TU!-Gritó Laxus tan enfadado que olvidó lanzar un ataque.

-¡MENTIRA!-Contestó Belle ultrajada- Te he dado amablemente hielo para tus heridas y tu me lo pagas atacandome- Acabó con un puchero

-¡Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE IBA YO A SABER ESO!- Protestó indignado Laxus. Belle se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-**¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LE HABEIS HECHO A MI PRECIOSO MOTEL!?-** Se escuchó la voz del dueño retumbar en el edificio

-Pues a mi me pareció bastante feo...-Murmuraron a la vez ambos jovenes sin darse cuenta que una sombra se cernía sobre ellos

-YO OS MATO- Gritó enfurecido para pasar a perseguir a los dos jóvenes magos- OS JURO QUE OS MATO

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO!-Atacó la niña

-¡ERUPCIÓN DEL RAYO!- Interceptó Laxus- ¿¡Pero qué se supone que haces!? ¡Podrías haber herido al idiota ese!

-¡SI LE ESTABA APUNTANDO A LA PARED!

-¡ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU!

-ES VERDAD

-NO, NO LO ES

-QUE SÍ

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

Mientras los dos jovenes magos discutían el gerente y dueño del hotel se habñia vuelto más palido que una sábana y murmuraba cosas como "soy muy joven para morir" "¿Por qué mi motel?" "Estupidos magos ¡no, no iba en serio, no me maten!

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- La interrumpió Laxus, cansado de la riña tonta.- Y por cierto ¡NO!

-¡Oh claro! ¡Gracias por recordarmelo Laxus-san!- Dijo con una bonita sonrisa _¿¡en qué estás pensando Laxus!?¡no es bonita está loca! _Belle se fue corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¡Al fin una ducha!- Escuchó Laxus desde el otro lado. La ducha comenzó a sonar. El agua dejó de correr y Laxus pudo escuchar como Belle cantaba. Tenía una voz muy dulce. De repente dejó de cantar. La puerta del baño se abrió y la chica sacó su cabeza enjabonada- ¡QUE SI ES VERDAD!- Cerró la puerta de un portazo

-Un momento- Dijo Laxus tras un momento de estupor- Si casi hemos reducido a cenizas este sitio -Continuó, ignorando el lastimero "mi moteel" del dueño del establecimiento- ¿Cómo es que el baño sigue en pie?

Inmediatamente después de que Laxus pensara eso el baño se derrumbó, con Belle dentro.

-¡Belle!- Gritó Dreyar asombrado- ¡Belle!- La llamó mientras escarvaba en los escombros

-¡Pervertido que estoy desnuda! ¡No me desentierres!

-¡Pero si estás enterrada bajo un montón de cosas!- Protestó Laxus con una vena hinchada y un sonrojo, muy a su pesar

-¡Si estoy aquí es porque eres gafe!

-¡NO SOY GAFE!

-SI QUE LO ERES

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-N-¿Entonces te dejo ahí? ¿Y cómo piensas salir?

-...

-¿No lo sabes? Jajajaja idiota

-¡Callate estúpido!

-¿Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Porque estas enterrada como una idiota!

-¡Que te calles!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO

-JAJAJAJJAJAajajaj ja ja-Laxus dejó de reirse cuando Belle lanzó un poderoso ataque a los escombros, despejando su salida. Salió, completamente desnuda de entre lo que quedaba del baño ante los atonitos ojos de Laxus-Eh tu..esto...estas..tu..no tienes...tu y...no hay...estas...-Balbuceó incoherentemente señalandola de arriba a abajo

-¡PERO CIERRA LOS OJOS CERDO!- Le gritó una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Con su rabia se había olvidado que se estaba dando una ducha

-Si ya lo he visto ¿que más da que cierre ahora los ojos?-preguntó algo confundido, aunque cerro los ojos

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Vale, vale

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal en la ciudad?- Preguntó Aisuron con una sonrisa ladina en su cara

-Argh, ni me lo menciones- Se quejó Belle cansada por el viaje- Y yo que pensaba que tu eras maleducado y ruin

-...¿Eso es un insulto? Porque ha sonado a insulto- Se preguntó el dragón una vez que Belle se había ido a su "cuarto", vale parte de la cueva.

* * *

-Mocosa- La llamó el dragón un día mientras entrenaba- Mocosa.- Seguía ignorandole- ¡BELLE ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA QUE ME ESCUCHES!

-Oi, oi,oi que no hacía falta gritar- Protestó la joven mientras paraba. Ya tenía catorce años. En poco tiempo estaría lista para Deilora. De donde había sacado la paciencia para aguantarse las ganas de perseguir al demonio durante dos años, Belle no lo sabía, aunque suponía que el hecho de que Aisuron la congelara cada vez que salía en busca de venganza tenía mucho que ver

-Mocosa del demonio- Murmuró para si el dragón, entre otras cosas más desagradables sobre niñatas sordas- He oído noticias sobre Deliora

Inmediatamente la niña le prestó toda su atención.

-¿Dónde está?-Muy bien, pensó el dragón del hielo, ahora hay que soltar la bomba con tacto

-Muerto.- Mucha sutileza, Aisuron, enhorabuena

-¿C-cómo?

-Bueno, tecnicamente esta congelado, pero da lo mismo-Por Dios estúpido dragón cierra el pico

-¿C-congelado?

-Sí, Ur se sacrificó con un hechizo Ice make. Pobres ingenuos que no conocen la magia slayer de hielo. Era muy poderosa- Lagarto callate de una buena vez.- Podría haber llegado a ser uno de los diez magos santos y...¡Por Dios mocosa cambia esa cara de espanto!

-¡Tendría que haber sido yo!- Explotó de repente la niña.- ¡YO! Era mi razón de existir Aisuron, vengarme ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de vivir cuando mi familia esta muerta? -Lágrimas caían de los ojos naranjas de la adolescente- ¡Ninguno! ¡Tendría que haber muerto esa noche protegiendo a Gray! ¡Llegué tarde! ¡Siempre tarde! ...yo...ya no sé que hacer

-Calla- la dijo Aisuron en una voz gélida, carente de algún tipo de compasión- Me niego a pensar que he malgastado los dos últimos años entrenando a una cobarde y llorica inutil que se deja vencer por la adversidad.

-Aisuron...-Murmuró Belle con lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas- ¡Lagarto estúpido! ¡¿Me acabas de decir eso y esperas que no tenga ningún tipo de reacción?! QUE SE CARGÓ A MI FAMILIA, A MI CIUDAD, A... a Gray-chan...

-¿Quien es Gray?- preguntó en un tono suave el dragón

-Él es... Es el niño más valiente y alegre que puedes imaginarte, siempre pensando en los demás, divertido, cariñoso...Siempre cumple sus promesas ¿sabes? Le tiene un miedo horrible a las tormentas, decía que la lluvia estaba triste y asustada. Siempre sabe qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor y...ahora tendría nueve años. -Contestó con un brillo en la mirada

-...¿Qué era para ti, Belle?

-Mi pequeño Ototo- Susurró con lágrimas silenciosas corriendole por las mejillas.- Yo...le prometí que le cuidaría siempre y cuando Deliora... le fallé. N-nunca me lo podré perdonar. Y ahora...ahora ni siquiera puedo vengar a mi Gray-chan. ¡Era la persona más importante para mí Aisuron! ¡Y le fallé! ¡Llegué tarde!

-Yo...-Comenzó el dragón para carraspear.- t-tambien tuve un hermano pequño. Yukidena. Era un dragón de la nieve. Era mi alegría.

-¿C-cómo murió?- Preguntó con curiosidad y compasión la maga

-La mató Acnologia. Estaba a punto de unirse de por vida a otro dragón, mi mejor amigo. Yo no aceptaba la unión ¡Era tan joven! Igneel no se la merecía. Vino a convencerme de que le amaba, que tenían que estar juntos. Murió en el camino.

-P-pero eso no fue tu culpa- Dijo confundida Belle- No podías saber...

-¿Podrías predecir el ataque de Deliora, mocosa?- La interrumpió bruscamente con ojos medio locos.- ¡NO! Eso no significa que no tortures con tus errores y revivas el mismo día una y otra vez. ¿Sabes por qué insulto a Igneel? ¡Porque se rindió! Cuando mi hermana murió su llama se apagó ¡Yukidena no querría eso! Querría que fueramos felices. Aunque nunca podríamos cerrar del todo la herida que nos dejó su marcha. Tuve que hacerle entender eso a Igneel a golpes ¡Y lo haré contigo si es necesario! ¿Me oyes?

-¿Puedes abrazarme?...No quiero seguir sientiendome sola- Dijo Belle tras un rato de silencio y una vez que asimiló las palabras de su dragón

-No. Soy un dragón, no un peluche- Contestó en su tono indiferente habitual

-¡LAGARTO ESTUPIDO QUE ME ABRACES HE DICHO!-Contestó la adolescente con una vena hinchada en el temple

-No. Ahora vuelve a entrenar

-Si Deliora esta muerto. ¿Para qué voy a entrenar?-Contestó encogiendose de hombros

-¡PORQUE ERES MI DRAGON SLAYER! QUE TE NIEGUES A ENTRENAR Y SER LO MÁS FUERTE POSIBLE SERÍA UN INSULTO A MI NOMBRE

-Pff, no es como si alguien le importara. Aisuron, el "temible" dragón del hielo. Incapaz de dar abrazos y de entrenar a un humano

-¡ESO NO...! Ejem, ¿no quieres impresionar al chico del que me hablaste? ¿Laxes?

-Já, es Laxus. Y no, además no es como si le volviera a ver

-¿Protegerle por si le pasa algo?- Preguntó a la desesperada el dragón

-¿Protegerle dices? ¡En todo caso le pegaría una paliza yo misma! ¡El muy descarado me vio desnuda y se quedo mirando!

-**¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?**

-A ver lagarto estupido ¿Que parte no has entendido?

-**NO ME LLAMES LAGARTO MOCOSA ¡MATARÉ A ESE HUMANO!****  
**

-¿Por qué me ha visto desnuda? ¡Aisuron pareces un padre sobreprotector!

-¿¡C-cómo!? ¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Hasta te has puesto nervioso!

-¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! Dime el nombre completo del gusano para que le pueda ma...saludar.

-No sé. No le di mi apellido, así que el no me dio el suyo

-¿Por qué tuve que enseñar a alguien como tú? ¡Habérselo dicho cabeza hueca!

-No. Ashbelle Fullbuster murió esa noche, ahora sólo soy Belle.

-¿A secas?

-Sí

-Eso es una mierda nombre- Replicó el dragón.- Necesitas un apellido

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia o te has cansado ya de fastidiarme?

-Dragneel- Contestó simplemente

-¿Dragneel?

-Significa hijo de dragón.- Belle le miró asombrada por unos momentos, hasta que con una gran sonrisa presumida dijo:

-¡Sabía que te importaba!

-¡C-CALLATE MOCOSA INSUFRIBLE!- La niña podría jurar que eso era un sonrojo en el normalmente serio y seco dragón

-¿Quien es un lagarto muy ñoño? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres!- Le cogió los mofletes mientras le hablaba como un bebé. El dragón, muy irritado y avergonzado lanzó tal cantidad de hielo por la boca que congeló a su alumna e hija adoptiva

-...Estúpida niñata- Musitó el dragón con cariño antes de irse dejandola en ese estado. De todas formas no era un Ice Slayer decente si no podía descongelarse sola.

* * *

-¡Aisurooooon ya he vuelto dragonzuelo!-Comentó una Belle de quince años mientras entraba en la cueva que ella y su dragón habían compartido por tres, volviendo del pueblo de la base de la montaña- ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

\- ...

-¡Oh venga! No te enfades que era broma- Siguió hablando ajena a la situación Belle- Lo que no es broma son todos chicos que me han pedido una cita hoy ¡Y luego una chica tambien! ¿Lo puedes creer?

-...

-¿Aisuron?- Eso no era normal, lo de los chicos siempre sacaba una reacción, de seguro, estuviera enfermo, en la puerte de la muerte ¡O incluso ausente! Una vez había aparecido de la nada cuando estaba hablando con un chico ¡Se desmayó de la impresión! ...Aunque a decir verdad Bora no valía la pena. ¡De todas formas eso no tenía por qué saberlo Aisuron!- ¿Aisuron? ¿Lagarto estupido?

Belle se estaba empezando a preocupar. Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en contestarla. Nunca.

-¿Aisuron?

A lo mejor había ido de visita a Igneel, había oído que él tambien había adoptado un niño y querría compararlos...Aunque Belle sabía que esos dos no se verían por voluntad propia. Demasiados recuerdos

-¿AISURON?

¿Dónde estaba su dragón?

-¿AISURON?

¿Su padre?

-...¿Aisuron? **AISUROOOOOON**

Belle Dragneel ya había perdido a su familia una vez. No iba a permitir que la historia se repitiese. Encontraría a ese lagarto, aunque tuviera que remover tierra, agua y aire para ello.

La primera parada sería Igneel.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash miró fijamente al niño que tenía delante, que le devolvía una mirada desafiante. Cogió aire, lista para interrogarle sobre su dragón.

-...Tu pelo...- ¡No podía! ¡Era imposible! ¡Imposible!

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Respondió con inseguridad disimulada con chulería

-...Es rosa.

-¿Quieres luchar?- Preguntó adorablemente alzando los puños, bueno, seguramente el creía que haciendolo quedaba bastante de tipo duro.

Belle sólo le miró. ¡No podía lucha contra un niño de pelo rosa! Además...tampoco es como si fuera por la calle dando palizas a niños. ¡Que ya tenía una edad!

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-¡No uses palabras extrañas!- Le acusó con el dedo y el ceño fruncido

-Tú pelo sí que es extraño- Le contestó Belle anonadada.- Es rosa.

-¡Dejame en paz!- El niño hizo un puchero una vez que se dio cuenta que no le iba a dejar en paz de molestar ni luchar contra él. -Y el tuyo es negro- Le sacó la lengua enfadado.- Aunque parece azul...¡Señora! ¿Es azul o negro su pelo?

¿Señora? ¿¡SEÑORA!? Tenía quince años, aún era joven.

-Tengo sólo quince años- Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Y a mi qué? ¡Yo quiero saber lo de tú pelo!

-El tuyo es rosa- Repitió.- Por si no lo sabías. Es un color un tanto ...ejem, especial

-¡Mejor que el tuyo!

-Algo femenino para un chico- Continuó como si el grito indignado del infante fuera parte de su imaginación.- A no ser que seas una chica, entonces está muy bien

-...¿Tengo pelo de chica?- Preguntó el niño horrorizado. Belle puso una mano sobre su hombro y empáticamnete dijo:

-Lo siento, pero sí.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó dramáticamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- ¡Tengo pelo de chica!- Se lamentó

-Sip- Dijo indiferentemente Belle. Ni que hubiera hecho a un niño llorar

-¡Mi pelo! ¡Chica!- Balbuceaba, bueno gritaba a los cuatro vientos, mientras daba puñetazos al suelo - ¡Rosa!

-Sip.- Porque no estaba llorando. Simplemente le había creado un complejo que le acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

...Era mucho mejor que hacer llorar a un niño, ¿no?

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ PELO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ ROSA!?

-Sip. Tu pelo es rosa. -Bueno, su buena obra del día estaba hecha. Ahora tenía que buscar dragones.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le dijo el niño completamente recuperado de su trauma anterior

-Tu pelo.

-¿¡Qué tiene ahora!?- Gritó enfadado

-Sigue siendo rosa

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Exclamó mientras se hundía en el suelo en gesto desesperado. Y dramático. Belle arrugó la nariz, que niño más exagerado.

-Ja ne

-¡Oi! ¡Espera! -La llamó el niño otra vez feliz como una perdiz. Belle sintió como una gotita resbalaba en su nuca ¿era bipolar o algo?.- ¡No me has dicho a dónde vas!

-Cierto. Una sabia decisión.- Contestó ella mientras intentaba deshacerse del bicho ese que había decidido que una buena forma para evitar que se fuera era colgarse de su pierna.- Suelta- Le ordenó

-No.- Contestó con un adorable puchero ¡No Belle! ¡No caigas bajo su encanto infantil!

-Suelta.- Dijo intentando tranquilizarse

-¡No!- El puchero se hizo más acentuado

-¡Suelta!- Belle se había hartado. Si tuviera menos escrúpulos le hubiera mandado bien lejos de un patadón. -¡Que sueltes! .- Comenzó a mover la pierna en la que se había enganchado el niño frenéticamente, para ver si se soltaba

-Que mareo...-Murmuró el niño completamente verde

\- ¡Oi!¡No me vomites encima!- Gritó alarmada sacudiendo su pierna mucho más rápido.

-Que mal me encuentro...-Continuó el niño a lo suyo

-¡Suéltame!- Vale, lo admitía se había desesperado. ¡Pero es que ese niño parecía que tenía garras en vez de manos!- He. Dicho, Que. Me. Sueltes.-Y con toda la ira digna de un dragón Belle se le sacó de encima con fuerza, tanta que acabó lanzandole por los aires ¿Ups?

Eso sí, menudo agarre tenía el niñato...

-¡ESO HA DOLIDO!-Se quejó hecho una furia, parecía que hasta echaba fuego por la boca.- ¡Ahora estoy encendido!

-...-Belle le miró completamente indiferente. Resistió la tentación de encogerse de hombros y lanzarle al niño una sonrisa burlona. Se fue caminando lentamente, como si no le preocupara nada en el mundo

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que las llamas casi quemaran su pelo. Por suerte, y por todo su duro entrenamiento, al que había subido la intensidad una vez que Aisuron se hubiera ido, lo esquivó fácilmente.

-¿Q-qué?- ¿Había dicho rugido del dragón de fuego? ¡Eso era la magia Dragon Slayer de Igneel! ¡Tal vez supieran dónde estaba su dragón!

-¡TE HAS METIDO CON EL CHICO EQUIVOCADO SEÑORA!- Y dale con el señora, pensó Belle con una venita hinchada- PORQUE YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS

-¿Quien te ha enseñado ese tipo de magia?- Consiguió decir Belle tras contar hasta diez y tranquilizarse

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Respondió el niño cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. ¡...Será!

-Argh- Exclamó irritada Belle- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No me gustas- Contestó el niño sin cambiar la expresión ni posición.- Así que no te lo voy a decir- Continuó mientras asentía con la cabeza, como dándose la razón a si mismo.

-No sé si te habrás fijado, pero no tengo mucha paciencia.- Contestó la chica mientras apretaba los dientes

-¿Y a mi qué?- Contestó confundido genuinamente

-Esa magia es especial- Hablaba Belle como quien habla con un retrasado mental- Dragon Slayer

-¿Tú tambien?- Preguntó el pelirrosa como acostumbrado a que le trataran así.- Y dale con que es especial, blah blah...Como si con Igneel no tuviera bastante- Susurró. Claro, que teniendo en cuenta los afilados sentidos de los Slayer Belle lo escuchó sin inconvenientes.

-¿Igneel?- Preguntó con un deje de esperanza en la voz.- ¿Le conoces? ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Sí- Contestó con actitud desafiante- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con sospecha

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Preguntó agarrándole de una ridícula bufanda que llevaba- ¿¡Dónde!?

-¡Sueltame señora!

-NO SOY UNA SEÑORAA- Rugió Belle sacudiendo le en su furia

-Qué mareo...- Protestó débilmente el niño, poniéndose verde

-¡PUES COMO NO ME DIGAS DONDE ESTA IGNEEL NO PIENSO PARAR!

-...Que mala eres- Comentó mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-¡VALE, vale!- Se rindió el niño.- ...Sólo deja de moverte...odio los transportes- Se quejó

-¿Transportes?- Preguntó confusa.- Bueno, no importa, contesta a la pregunta- Le dijo tras soltarle en el suelo

-Igneel se fue hace días. Le estoy buscando

-Como Aisuron- Murmuró Belle

-¿Quién?- Preguntó el niño que la escuchó. Al no obtener respuesta se encogió de hombors y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja presentó su mano a Belle- ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel! Encantado

-...Belle Full- Dragneel

-¿Fulldragneel?

-No, sólo Dragneel

-Pero...¡Ese es mi apellido! ¡Ladrona!- Protestó el niño realmente enfadado.- ¡Igneel me le dio a mí! Me dijo que era especial, su hijo ¡Tú no puedes tener el mismo apellido!.- Belle suspiró, normalmente pasaría de largo, aunque estuviera mal, pero algo en los ojos suplicantes del niño le hacía recordar a Gray y...

-Supongo que así se sintió Aisuron cuando me recogió- Musitó agachándose al lado del niño, que tenía los ojos excesivamente brillantes pero que aún no había derramado ni una lágrima- Dragneel significa "hijo de dragón" Igneel te dio ese apellido porque te consideraba su hijo y Aisuron me lo dio a mi por lo mismo

-¿Aisuron?-Preguntó Natsu tras un momento de silencio, con mucha curiosidad.- ¿Ese no es el idiota dragón del hielo?

-Nop- Contestó Belle levantándose.- El idiota era Igneel

-¡Retíralo bruja!

-Nop

-¡Si!

-Déjame pensar-Lo consideró poniendose el dedo en la barbilla.-...no.

-¡AAAARGH!- Gritó el niño con frustración.- Pero si yo soy Dragneel y tú también ¿somos familia?

-...Lejana-Concedió Belle no pudiendo romper la esperanza del niño.

-No entiendo- Confesó Natsu ladeando la cabeza adorablemente. ¡No Belle! ¡No caigas o le cogerás cariño!

-Pues como primos cuartos

-Entonces... ¿Tengo cuatro primos?

-No, es una expresión. Los primos cuartos tienen el mismo tataratatarabuelo

-¿Eso qué es? Suena a planta- Contestó arrugando la nariz

-...Me rindo. Somo primos.

-Entonces...¿Me has mentido?

Esto iba a ser muuuuy largo de explicar

* * *

Vale, lo admitía Belle era débil. Reíos si os apetece. Como si vosotros pudieras resistir a un niño que tiene exactamente la misma edad que tu Ototo muerto con un ridículo pelo rosa y grandes ojos verdosos que sueña con tener una familia y encontrar a su dragón. Por no mencionar que tú también estas buscando al tuyo. Además, el chaval tenía que entrenar un montón si quería llegar a algún sitio. Motivación le sobraba pero lo de habilidad e inteligencia...ya no tanto.

-¡Enséñame tu rugido de hielo otra vez Nee-chan!

-¡No me llames eso! ¡Palurdo tu magia es Fire Dragon Slayer, la mía es Ice Dragon Slayer!

-...¿Y?

-¡No son compatibles!

-¿Qué significa compatible?

-Quien me mandaría a mi hablar con los niños de pelo raro que me encuentro por el bosque- Murmuró masajeandose la sienes

-¡Te he oído! ¡Y mi pelo no es raro!

-...Es rosa.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

* * *

Belle caminaba por las calles de Magnolia relajada con las manos colocadas detrás de su cabeza. Había dejado a Natsu entrenando tras mucho esfuerzo de su parte. El pobre pensaba que si se quedaba sólo Belle no volvería, seguramente restos del trauma de la marcha de Igneel.

Bajo las manos, algo deprimida. Pensar en Igneel le hacía recordar a Aisuron y se sentía culpable porque no le estaba buscando activamente. La verdad, con un niño de diez años a cuestas no disfrutaba de la movilidad que la búsqueda de su dragón suponía. Suspiró. No quería dejar a Natsu sólo pero tampoco podía renunciar a encontrar a Aisuron. No sabía que hacer. Natsu necesitaba una familia, a ella la idea de alguien tan cerca a su corazón le daba pánico. Verdadero pánico. Nunca estaba ahí cuando la gente que más le importaba la necesitaban. Ni con Gray, ni con Aisuron. Aunque se negara a creer que su dragón, que era tan fuerte, tan noble, tan...le salvó de sí misma, le dio un propósito, le enseñó magia, la cuidó cuando estaba enferma, la confió sus secretos.

Le contó la verdad sobre Deliora cuando Belle sabía que era mucho más fácil no decirla nada y que ella lo descubriera sola. La consoló cuando perdió el rumbo. No podía perderle porque aún no le había dicho que le quería, le quería como al padre que perdió. Por eso se presentaba como Dragneel, para que el mundo, a falta del el propio dragón, supiera exactamente quién era ella y por quien había acabado siendo quien era.

Pero Natsu...Era alegre, divertido, descerebrado, descuidado, algo idiota, valiente, trabajador...Era dependiente, desobediente, una fuente de estrés constante. Pero cuando le miraba con esos ojos grandes e inocentes y la decía que siempre iban a estar juntos porque eran nakama y que encontrarían a sus dragones...

-¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué es tan difícil decidir!?- Preguntó en alto

-Tch, menuda loca- Escuchó decir. Inmediatamente Dragneel se giró con una mirada asesina capaz de congelar el infierno (Era con la que conseguía que Natsu hiciera lo que ella quisiera) y encontró a muchacho rubio, con unos soundpod puntiagudos en las orejas y una extraña y sexy cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho. - No me das miedo- La dijo sin dejar de caminar- Pero no está mal. Te doy un seis.

¿Un seis? ¡La estaba dando un seis! ¡BELLE ERA UN MALDITO err...ocho y medio, bueno más bien siete con algo PERO NO UN SEIS!

\- Yo a ti un cuatro. Supongo que por la cicatriz.- Contestó Belle con una sonrisa ladina que en algún sitio habían llamado sexy. A ver, no es que fuera particularmente vanidosa pero Aisuron se ponía como una fiera con la charla de chicos y Belle nunca perdía la oportunidad de picarle. Era su culpa que hubiera salido tan ligona, ¿vale? ¡Le había pegado la costumbre! No es cómo si hiciera algo más que hablar. Ni siquiera la habían besado todavía

-...Hablaba de la mirada-Se paró el chico ladeando la cabeza para enseñarle una sonrisa torcida que era endemoniadamente atractiva por lo que Belle la detestó inmediatamente- Pero gracias por el cumplido, supongo.

-¿Qué clase de persona puntúa las miradas de la gente?- Preguntó Belle al aire

-¿Qué clase de loca grita de repente en medio de la calle, creo que a una señora le ha dado un infarto a tu izquierda, por cierto, y luego clasifica a alguien como yo con un cuatro? Valgo más que eso, loca- Contestó rápidamente causando que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la chica

-Al parecer yo- Murmuró avergonzada.- Aún así- Continuó acercandose de una manera lenta y con cierto aire de depredador al rubio que se había parado.- No tenías por qué llamarme loca

-Una pena- La ignoró poniendose los auriculares en las orejas. Belle entrecerró los ojos. El rubio se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y continuó andando

-Ya sé que he prometido que me iba a controlar- Comentó agarrando una piedra de la calle.- pero en verdad no lo he hecho. -Y la lanzó con fuerza, consiguiendo dar en el blanco que era la cabeza hueca del chaval ese que se creía mejor que ella

Vale, puede que haya sido su culpa. Por malinterpretar las cosas y luego parecer una desesperada. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Belle sacudió las manos, como en un trabajo bien hecho y se dio la vuelta para volver al bosque. Natsu se habría aburrido ya de seguro. Fue a abrocharse bien la zapatilla mientras silbaba, que estaba desabrochada, y al agacharse una piedra paso por donde hace segundos estaba su cráneo. Se clavó en la pared con un fuerte Pam! dejando caer unos cuantos ladrillos.

-La próxima vez no fallaré loca- Escuchó la voz del rubio al mismo tiempo que una sombra se cernía sobre ella

-Bueno es saberlo- Comentó terminando de hacer el lazo para su cordón.- Ha sido un placer y todo eso, pero me tengo que ir.- Y se dispuso a entrara al bosque. Claro que no esperaba que una mano se colocara firmemente sobre su antebrazo impidiendola avanzar- ¿Te importa?- Preguntó levantando dicho apéndice

-Pues resulta que sí- Contestó el rubito.- Me debes una disculpa- Finalizó indicando al enorme chichón que tenía en la parte de atras de la cabeza. Belle arrugó la cara en un falso gesto de dolor

-Uuuuy, eso ha debido de doler. Deberías ponerle un hielo o algo.- Al rubio una vena comenzó a latirle peligrosamente en la frente- Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Me has lanzado una piedra- Contestó sin inmutarse, mucho, porque la venita aumentaba de tamaño

-No, no lo he hecho. Por otra parte la abuelita a la que casi le de un infarto parece terriblemente sospechosa- Abrió exageradamente los ojos en sorpresa- Más te vale investigar a fondo el asunto

-Le dio un infarto. Su nieto se la llevó lanzando maldiciones al hospital- La informó. Belle se encogió de hombros

-Pues yo no he sido

-Pues no hay nadie más en la calle- Apretó el agarre

-¿Habrá sido un fantasma?- Teorizó con falso terror

-¿Habrá sido una loca?- Teorizó él mirándola explicitamente

-Que estas insinuando- Respondió Belle entrecerrando los ojos- Porque te advierto el último rubio que me llamó loca acabó muy mal.

-...¿Eres la loca que grita sobre lagartos y se duerme en la calle?- Preguntó él tras un momento de silencio

-¿Eres el idiota que despierta a la gente con palos?- Contratacó ella

-No- Contestó con una sonrisita arrogante- Soy el desgraciado que te tuvo que ver desnuda.

-Pues no recuerdo que quisieras cerrar los ojos- Ahora la de la venita en la frente era ella

-Qué puedo decir. No quería ofender a una loca. ¿Quien sabe lo que me haría?

Belle le miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Laxus hizo lo mismo. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, intentando ver quien rompería la fachada antes

-Dime rubito- Preguntó ella sin cambiar la expresión, ni mover mucho la boca.-Podemos repetirlo sabes- Se acercó uno, dos pasos.- Pero sólo si tu quieres

Laxus alzó una ceja y contuvo el sonrojo que quería asomarse en sus mejillas por el recuerdo. Pasó hace ya dos años, ¡no tendría por qué afectarlo tanto!

-¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo, loca?- Preguntó acercándose a ella, contestando casi inconscientemente de la misma forma

-La paliza que te dí, por supuesto- Susurró en respuestas, ahora ambos estaban tan cerca que solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus bocas se rozaran. Ambos adolescentes centraron su mirada en la boca ajena involuntariamente. Belle subió una mano por el pecho de Laxus, rozando justo lo suficiente para hacer que el chico quisiera aproximarse más para sentir la caricia y abrió la boca- ¡Rugido del dragón de- Mphmmm!

Bien, puede que Laxus por un momento haya considerado callarla con un beso. Había mucha tensión sexual en el ambiente y Belle era una chica atractiva. Pelo negro y largo le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda en ondas suaves. Ojos grandes y naranjas le miraban con diversión y secretos. Labios gordos, rojos y absolutamente apetecibles que parecían invitarle a besaros. Por no hablar del cuerpo. No era demasiado alta, delgada y con curvas exuberantes donde tenía que tenerlas, aunque todavía podría crecer mas. Centrate, Laxus, como sigas por ese camino te vas a sonrojar y habrá ganado. Además estaba loca.

Belle junto los ojos para mirar de mala manera la mano que Dreyar había metido en su boca. Alternó los ojos entre Laxus, su mano y otra vez su cara. Pero nada, la ignoraba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Pero se puede saber que le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿¡La estaba fichando!? ¡Sí que lo estaba haciendo! Un momento...¿Eso era un sonrojo? Vale, era muy ligero y despareció rápidamente, pero Belle estaba segura que eso era un sonrojo. Así que le gustaba lo que veía...¡No, Belle! ¡Resiste! ¡No le lamas la mano! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡¿Me acabas de lamer?!- Preguntó Laxus sonrojado y apartó la mano apresuradamente.- ¡¿Pero qué problema tienes?!

...Maldito lagarto estúpido

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡El lagarto me pegó la costumbre y no se va!

-...

-...

-¿Tu costumbre es lamer a las personas?- La interrogó después de un silencio incomodo Laxus.

Vale, Belle podía decir que si y quedar como una loca- que por otra parte ya pensaba que lo era- o podía decir que no y explicar que su costumbre era ligar con todo chico atractivo con el que se encontrara. Decisiones, decisiones...

-¿¡Por qué es tan díficil decidir!?- Gritó lanzando las manos al cielo desesperada. A Laxus se le cayó una gotita por la nuca mientras retrocedía lentamente. Estaba como una cabra, esa chica ¿Belle Full..algo?- ¡EH! ¿No estarás huyendo de mí porque crees que estoy loca no?

-Para nada- Contestó seriamente. Y sarcásticamente, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo

-¿Y por qué te estás yendo de manera sospechosa?- Le acusó con el dedo

-...No se me dan bien las despedidas- Se encogió de hombros con soltura

-Oh, en ese caso ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es una mierda escusa!- Le volvió a acusar. Por alguna extraña razón la discusión le recordaba a ella y a Natsu...sólo que en este caso ella era Natsu

-Pues por poco te la crees- Comentó con una gota en la nuca

-¡Eso es culpa del niñato pelirrosa ese que me pega su estupidez!- ¡Ella no podía ser Natsu! ¡El niño era medio idiota! Y adorable, pero por eso es otro tema.

-Errr, ¿vale?- Laxus levantó las manos en gesto pacifico y comenzó a retroceder. De nuevo

-¡No me des la razón como si estuviera loca!- Le volvió a acusar, dándole en el pecho con su dedo

-¡Acabas de decir que un niño tiene el pelo rosa! ¿Qué quieres que piense?- se defendió un poco desesperado. ¡Él sólo quería coger el maldito tren para irse a una misión! ¡A este paso lo iba a perder!

-En eso llevas razón- Concedió suspirando- Aunque todavía me debes una disculpa

-¿¡Qué!?- Eso si que no. Laxus Dreyar no se disculpaba nunca y no iba a empezar porque una idiota a la que le faltaba un tornillo se lo dijera

-Que me debes una disculpa- Le miró como si fuera estúpido. ¿Acaso no la había oído la primera vez?

-No, me la debes tu a mi- Clarificó Laxus

-No, estoy segura que es al revés- La corrigió Belle con expresión confundida

-Mira, ya me estoy cansando- Admitió Laxus moviendo la cabeza para que su cuello crujiera-Disculpate y cada uno por su lado ¿Ne?

-¡Já! El único aquí que va a decir "lo siento" vas a ser tu rayito- Le reclacó dandole con el dedo para añadir más enfasis

-¿Era Belle no?- Preguntó Laxus sin esperar respuesta- Estamos ya mayorcitos, seguro que puedes pedir perdón así que hazlo.

-Belle-sama para ti idio-

-¡Laxus-sama!- Se escuchó por la calle.- ¡Laxus-sama!- el aludido soltó un gruñido para taparse la cara con la mano y murmurar cosas sin sentido.- ¡Laxus-sama!- La voz ahora estaba al lado de los dos magos y se había revelado como un chico de pelo verde y largo, vestido de rojo y con un bentou repleto de comida en la mano- ¡Se le olvidaba el bentou!

-...Pffff-Belle se tapó la mano con la boca para no reirse en alto- El bentou pfffff

-Ni. Una. Palabra.- La dijo seriamente Laxus- Sí. Gracias Freed. - Lo cogió roboticamente

-¡Aaaaah!- Exclmó como todo un fanboy.- ¡Laxus-sama me ha dado las gracias!

-¡Freed! ¡No me llames -sama! Y tampoco hagas...lo que sea que es esto- Hizo un gesto vago con la mano

-¡Aye!

-...Esto explica muchas cosas- Musitó Belle pasando su mirada de un chico a otro. Estaban saliendo juntos, concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza. Laxus la clavó una mirada afilada, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-No, no lo hace- La dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Freed pareció fijarse en su presencia por primera vez. La evaluó de arriba a abajo, pasando una desaprovatoria mirada por sus zapatillas informales gastadas (¡Perdonala por no ir de compras cuando estas buscando a un dragón y no ganas nada de dinero!) a su vestido de tirantes blanco, sencillo e informal.

-¿Y tú eres?- Preguntó con clase que encajaba con su apariencia pero contrastaba enormemente con el fanboy de minutos antes

-Belle Dragneel, ¿encantada?- Se presentó con duda ¿Por qué la estaba mirando tan mal? ¡Oh! ¡A lo mejor estaba celoso!

-Freed Justine- Le ofreció secamente. Belle asintió para sí con una mirada conspiracional en el rostro que Laxus ojeó escepticamenete

-No te preocupes Freed- Le dijo dandole una amigable palamdita en la espalda- Laxus es tooooodo tuyo.

Ambos chicos la miraron fijamente, parpadeando sin comprender ¿Que laxus era todo suyo? ...Eso significaría

-¡Te voy a matar loca!- Gritó Laxus enfurecido

-Laxus-sama y yo...pero ¡Laxus-sama, lo siento pero no me gustas en ese sentido! ¡Perdoneme por favor!- Declaró con ¿lágrimas en sus ojos? Freed arrodillandose frente al aludido.

-Eso parece otra cosa- Comentó Belle señalando a las posiciones en la que estaban desde su punto de vista. De espalda y arrodillado estaba Freed y justo delante suyo y matandola con los ojos estaba Laxus.

-¡NO SOMOS GAYS ESTUPIDA Y PERVERTIDA LOCA!-Explotó Laxus finalmente. Tanta era su furia que hasta parecía que le salían rayitos de todo el cuerpo

-Errr...bueno, hombre, tampoco es para tanto...un error lo tiene cualquiera-Ahora la que retrocedía con las manos en gesto pacificador era ella

-¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERA UN DEMENTE!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA

-Pues te lo has buscado ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO

-NOOOOO ¡Laxus-sama yo te protegeré!-Se Interpuso Freed. Por suerte Belle detuvo su ataque a tiempo, si no nuestro amigo peliverde no seria más que un cubito congelado

-Esto es surrealista- GRuño Laxus arrastrando su mano por toda su cara, claramente irritado

-Bienvenido al club- Replicó Belle ojeando a Freed con una gota en la nuca

-Me voy de aquí antes de que la estupidez se me contagie- Murmuró para si el rubio dandose media vuelta y dirigiendose a la estación. La venita de la Dragneel volvió a hacer su aparición en la frente de la chica.

-¡Tú!-Le gritó, con un guijarro en mano- ¿No se te olvida algo?.- Como era de esperar el rubio la ignoró, prefiriendo sus cascos.- Estoy empezando a odiar esos cascos

-¿Qué eres tú para Laxus-sama?- Escuchó una voz de ultratumba a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente, con el vello erizado para encontrarse con la cara mortalmente seria de Freed

-Tú...¿eres bipolar o algo?

-Contesta a la pregunta- Replicó sin cambiar la expresión

-Ummm ¿Nadie? -Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ahora, si me disculpas.- Belle se fue tranquilamente, despareciendo en una tienda para reaparecer con un ramo de rosas y esfumarse en otra dirección

-Tendré que informar al maestro de esto- Musitó Justine

* * *

-Por favor acepta estas flores como disculpa- Pidió amablemente Belle inclinándose ante una cama de hospital.- Se que no es suficiente y si puedo hacer algo más por favor pidanmelo. Ha sido sin querer, no quería causarles tantos problemas ni mucho menos un infarto.

-Oh, no va a ser necesario joven- La contestó la amable voz de una anciana- Entiendo que ha sido un accidente, mis nervios ya no son lo que eran...

-Pero Baa-chan, apenas tenemos para la casa y con la factura del hospital... Necesitamos ayuda. Como 300 joyas de ayuda- Respondió la voz de su nieto, afligida

-...La verdad es que no tengo dinero- Se lamentó Belle con la cabeza gacha- ¡Pero denme una semana y prometo que lo conseguiré!

-Por favor, no tarde mucho, en una semana tenemos el pago y si no lo tenemos- El nieto tragó fuerte.- Nos echarán- Acabó en un susurro

-¡Hai! ¡Cuenten conmigo!- Exclamó con entusiasmo antes de salir de la habitación del hospital. Una vez fuera de la vista y oído de la pequeña familia se dejó caer en la puerta- ¿Y de dónde saco yo ahora 300 joyas?

-Ejem- Carraspeó alguien significativamente la garganta

-Quiero decir, podría robarlas pero estaría mal. Podría trabajar, pero, ¿qué clase de trabajo te da 300 joyas en tan sólo una semana?

-Ejem, ejem- Continuó el insistente individuo

-O podría pedirlas prestadas a alguien...-Planteó, ignorando firmemente el carraspeo que se repetía constantemente- Pero seguramente tendrá que ser a alguna mafia- Nada, no paraba. - Y no quiero que Natsu este influenciado en esos ambientes y ¿¡Quiere usted beber un poco de agua por Dios!? -Centró su anaranjada mirada en el viejo bajito y bigotudo que no paraba de carraspear.- Y dale con el ejem una y otra vez como si fuera un loro. ¡Estaba pensando! ¿¡Sabes!?

-...Sí, bueno- Tosió disimuladamente.-Tengo lo que estabas buscando.

-¿Está es la parte en la que yo me muestro interesada tu me das una oferta demasiado buena para ser verdad que acabará en mi secuestro y/o muerte?

-Eerrr no. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes demasiada imaginación?

-No. Nunca- Contestó secamente.

-Como estaba diciendo-Continuó el anciano tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo- Tengo la solución a tu problema de efectivo.- ante la mirada desconfiada e incrédula de Belle continuó sus explicación- Soy Makarov Dreyar, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail, seguro que has oído hablar de él, y como gremio damos misiones a los magos que pertenecen a él

-No me interesa

-...Pero dejame acabar- Se quejó infantilmente.- No tendrías que unirte, sólo cumplirías con la misión y recibirías la recompensa, que casualmente son 600 joyas

-Sabe que sólo necesito 300 y ¿dónde esta el truco? ¿Por qué me ayuda? No le conozco- Refutó Belle, algo menos desconfiada

-No estarías haciendo la misión sola, mi nieto te acompañaría. Él es la razón por la que te ayudo, en realidad- Se explicó con algo de vergüenza rascándose la nuca- No se le da bien hacer amigos y ha pasado por una etapa dura, me preocupa su bienestar.- Belle entrecerró sospechosamente los ojos

-¿Quien es su nieto?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Laxus Dreyar

-No.- Ni loca iba a estar una semana a solas con ese.

-¡Oh vamos!

-No.- Belle suavizó algo la expresión. Se veía que le importaba mucho el idiota- Lo siento, pero no puedo salir de Magnolia

-¡Por fa!- Imploró poniéndose de rodillas

-Oi, oi ¡no me suplique!- Se puso nerviosa la Dragneel

-¡Soy un hombre desesperado!-Levantó las manos al cielo para recalcara su punto

-¡No puedo salir de la ciudad!- Belle levantó sus manos para aplacarle

-¡Desesperado, te digo!- La acusó con el dedo, con los ojos desorbitados por la locura.

-¡No puedo dejar solo a Natsu!- La que suplicaba ahora era ella ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

-Tienes que ir. -Intentó cambiar la táctica.- No te preocupes po...¿Quien es Natsu?

-Es mi primo. Más o menos.- Contestó recelosa

-¿Entonces es tu primo o no lo es?- Preguntó confundido

-Ummm...¿Es adoptado?- Suplió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Puedes adoptar a un primo?- El pequeño maestro estaba rodeado por signos de interrogación

-Supongo

-Oh. No te preocupes por él. En Fairy Tail nos ocuparemos de Natsu cuando no estés- La aseguró golpeándose la mano con el puño con entusiasmo y decisión

-...¿Estás seguro? Natsu es un niño algo, errr, dificil.- Más bien como un castigo enviado por los dioses. En sus días buenos. En los malos- Belle contuvo un estremecimiento- no quería ni pensarlo

-He criado a Laxus, estoy seguro que ese tal Natsu no puede ser peor- La tranquilizó. Aunque Laxus había sido un niño adorable y de buen caracter. Pero no tenía por qué aclarar eso.

-Si tú lo dices...- No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?

* * *

-Entonces te vas- Sonó con un deje acusador el joven Dragneel.- Y me dejas con ese- Añadió con un movimiento despectivo de la cabeza señalando a Makarov

-Sólo por una semana. -Le tranquilizó, pasando su mano por la cabeza- Natsu, ten respeto por tus mayores-Añadió tras pensárselo un rato

-¿Lo prometes?

-...¿Por qué iba a prometer que vayas a tener respeto por los mayores?

-¡No!- La gritó ruborizado hasta las orejas- Prometeme que volverás y no me dejarás solo- Susurró muy bajito. Belle sonrió, enternecida

-Tranquilo Natsu- Le contestó agachandose hasta estar a su altura- Además, todavía tenemos que encontrar a esos lagartos ¿ne?

-...No quiero que te vayas- La confesó bajito

-Ven aquí primito- Le dijo abriendo los brazos para engullirlo en un abrazo. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y le soltó, llevandole hasta Makarov

-La verdad parece un buen niño, no sé a que viene tanta advertencia- Dijo en un tono jocoso. Belle alzó una ceja y con media sonrisa diabolica contestó

-Oh, no sabes cuanto te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Laxus enfadado.

Era comprensible. El día anterior había salido con tiempo para coger el tren que le llevaría a su próxima misión donde le pagaban 600 joyas por un trabajo que parecía fácil y la misma chica que le hacía atrasarse, tener un dolor de cabeza enorme-por no hablar del chichón- y encima insinuaba que tenía una relación con Freed- que eran los dos hombres y a él _claramente _le gustaban las mujeres- tras insistir que se disculpara por llamarla loca- que estaba completa y rematadamente loca- consiguiendo que perdiera el tren, tuviera que volver al gremio para que su abuelo le dijera que no iba a ir sólo- con lo cual sólo ganaría 300 joyas- arruina el buen humor de cualquiera.

-Soy tu compi- Contestó muy, y quiero decir muy, alegre. Claro que toda la alegría y entusiasmo eran más falsos que una moneda de madera- ¿No estás como supeer contento?

-No- Contestó secamente- Me niego a que seas mi compañera, o lo que sea que es esto. Dile al abuelo que si tanto quiere que vaya acompañado que mande a Freed. O a cualquiera menos a una loca

-¿No quieres ser mi compi?- Belle usó una de sus mejores armas secretas: el puchero. Lo tenía todo, los ojitos brillantes de cachorrito, frágiles y enternecedores, rebosantes de lagrimas. La actitud algo tímida y adorable que hace un puchero efectivo. Las manos cerca de la boca, boca con el labio inferior ligeramente extendido, como para contener las lágrimas. Era una obre de arte.

-No...hagas esa cara- Protestó Laxus, intentando en vano luchar contra sus efectos- Para...por favor

-Entonces, ¿podemos ser compis?- Preguntó, suplicante, lo que sólo añadía efecto al puchero

-...Sólo lo hago por el abuelo- Concedió Laxus

-¡Bien!- Exclamó alegremente Belle con el puño en alto.- Siempre funciona- Añadió con una sonrisa maléfica

-...Loca-Suspiró Laxus negando con la cabeza. Belle se giró hacia él a cámara lenta con la cara oscurecida y un extraño brillo en la mirada

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó en una mueca siniestra que pasaba por sonrisa

-Que nos toca- Rectificó Laxus rápidamente. No quería perder otro tren porque le montaba un pollo por llamarla loca. Aunque lo estuviera

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez- Le amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados. Laxus bufó en desacuerdo, cosa que Belle decidió ignorar. Ambos magos entraron al tren y se sentaron en el primer compartimento que vieron libre.- ¿En qué consiste la misión?- Si no llega a estar sentado y temiendo el movimiento del tren Laxus se hubiera caído de la impresión

-¿¡Pero es que Jiji no te ha contado nada!?- Gritó exasperado

-No- Contestó moviendo las piernas debajo del asiento como una niña pequeña- Nunca había hecho algo como esto ¡Estoy super emocionada! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Combatir contra un gremio oscuro? ¿Salvar una princesa? ¿Luchar contra un monstruo terrible?

-Errr...No- Confesó Laxus.- Esos son trabajos para magos de rango S, por lo menos. Nosotros vamos a encontrar unos objetos perdidos.

-...¿En serio? ¡Eso es una basura! Si no necesitara el dinero te exigiría que cambiaras el trabajo inmediatamente- Protestó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos

-Por esto hago trabajos en solitario- Refunfuñó Laxus cruzándose de brazos él también ¡Cómo se atrevía después de acoplarsele al trabajo a meterse con su decisión! ¡Era el mejor de los trabajos disponibles! El resto era algo como "rescate de gato perdido" "busca la seta fungulus" y su favorito "cuida de los hijos de la familia Swan por una semana"

-Oi, oi no refunfuñes- Le reclamó Belle ignorando la venita que se comenzaba a hinchar en el temple de Laxus- Te van a salir arrugas- Acabó con una sonrisa torcida

Laxus fue a abrir la boca para replicar pero justo en ese momento el tren arrancó dejandole en un estado mareado y semiconsciente. Belle no estaba mucho mejor, nada más comenzar el movimiento del transporte se puso verde y tapó la boca con ambas manos. Laxus se puso los cascos para no pensar en el mareo ye scuchar el Rock clásico que tanto le gustaba, burlándose con una sonrisa ladina de la mirada asesina y mal enfocada de la Dragneel. Claro que no se esperaba que la chica se lanzara a lo kamikaze a su asiento para arrebatarle un casco- como al tercer intento, no es que tuviera muy buena coordinación- y ponerselo ella, juntando sus cabezas hasta que chocaron debido a la forma de los cascos. Cuando hizo un amago de quitarselo le dio un manotazo y le sacó la lengua. Los otros diez intentos tuvieron el mismo resultado

Iba a ser un viaje muuuy largo

* * *

El Maestro Makarov era un as con los niños, todos en Fairy Tail lo sabían. Así que cuando aceptó cuidar por una semana al primo de Belle, Natsu, se esperó lo típico en un niño revoltoso: travesuras, pucheros, pataletas y guerra de caras graciosas. Las tenía toda bajo control.

...Claro que llamar a Natsu "revoltoso" era quedarse corto. Como 100 km corto.

-¡Lucha contra mi!

-Eso es un pilar

-¡Entonces tu!

-Cuchara

-¡TU NO TE ESCAPARÁS!

-...

-¡Rugido del dragon de

-¡NO ME QUEMES LA ALMOHADA QUE ES MUY MULLIDA!

-ENTONCES LUCHA CONTRA MI VIEJO

-¡UN RESPETO NIÑO!

* * *

-¿Aquí es nuestra misión?- Se aseguró Belle ojeando la ciudad

-...Eso parece- Comentó Laxus blanco como la cera

-¡Estarás de broma!-Exclamó Belle, incrédula. La verdad es que cuando le dijo Laxus que la ciudad a donde iban se llamaba BunnyTown no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo sólo es un nombre. Sin embargo, parece ser que los habitantes de esta ciudad se toman su nombre muy en serio. Eran todos conejos. Conejos grandes, pequeños, blancos, negros, incluso rosas y azules, con las orejas grandes, puntiagudas y esa colita rechocha y redonda que caracteriza a los conejos. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor era la Aduana de la salida de la estación, donde te daban un disfraz de conejita- bueno, a Laxus sólo le dieron las orejitas y la cola, el muy suertudo- completo para encajar con el ambiente de la ciudad

-Me temo que no- Contestó Dreyar poniéndose sus orejas en estado de shock. La chica tuvo que contener la risa, estaba muy...adorable con toda la apariencia de chico duro y unas orejas blancas y mullidas de conejo en la cabeza

-Pfff-Consiguió decir tapándose la boca para ahogar una risa- Estás ridículo

-Ten un poco de profesionalismo- La contestó con desprecio- Hay que adaptarse a las condiciones del trabajo

-¿Te lo ha dicho un conejito?- Preguntó inocentemente ella

-La expresión es con pajarito- Replicó con los ojos entrecerrados

-Pero conejito se adapta mejor a las condiciones del trabajo- Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y ladeando la cabeza falseando inocencia- ¿No decías que tenía que ser más profesional?

-...Sólo ponte tu disfraz- Suspiró Laxus tras contar hasta 23 para tranquilizarse. Y es que diez es un número muy pequeño cuando se trata de esa loca

-¡Aye!

_Un rato después..._

-¿Cuando vas a salir de ahí, mujer?- Se quejó Laxus cansado. Quería acabar con este trabajo cuando antes

-...

-¡Que salgas de una buena vez!- Ordenó cansado e irritado

-¡Nunca! Me quedaré a vivir aquí donde nadie tenga que verme así...¡Es ridiculo!- Se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Belle

-¡Me da igual! O sales tú o entro yo y te saco a la fuerza- Amenazó entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a la puerta del baño

-¡No te atreverás!

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-...No- Acabó mumurando. Laxus escuchó el sonido de muchas cosas moverse y el pomo de la puerta girarse. Se dio la vuelta para burlarse de la chica, que se lo merecía por reírse de sus orejas de conejo. Las burlas murieron en su garganta.- No te rías- La avisó con un sonrojo cruzandose de brazos

-...N-no- Se puso de acuerdo rápidamente el mago del rayo. Y es que Belle llevaba un revelador traje de conejita que consistía en un vestido corto ajustado con escote que resaltaba sus atributos negro y detalles en blanco como las orejitas, las medias con ligas de encaje visibles, la cola redonda y peluda y los encajes de tul que sobresalían de la falda. Era un traje sacado de una de las fantasías de cualquier hombre

-...Es increíble que me den esto. Sólo tengo quince años. ¿Y si me ataca un conejito pederasta? Bueno, le congelo, claro pero me sentiría incomoda congelando a un lindo conejito- Murmuró para sí Belle intentando dejar de pensar en su ridiculo atuendo. En momentos como estos es cuando echaba de menos a Aisuron y su afán sobreprotector. Laxus se quedó mirandola un rato más con un sonrojo en las mejillas.- Aunque por otro lado es un pervertido...¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?- Se giró con el ceño fruncido. Laxus apartó la mirada, avergonzado-...Kawaii- Murmuró la Dragneel. Bueno, en su defensa no todos los días veías al rubio con unas adorables orejas y un sonrojo actuando como un Tsundere.

-V-vamonos. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?- Carraspeó Dreyar girándose y comenzando a avanzar hacia el centro de la ciudad con el ceño fruncido.Y es que, ¿por qué sólo se sonrojaba cuando esa loca estaba involucrada? Y eso no era todo. A veces...no, no se lo podía admitir ni a sí mismo. ¡Que demonios! ...su corazón iba pitter patter. Y eso no lo repetiría ni en su mente aunque estuviera bajo tortura. Nunca jamás. Es más, ni lo había pensado. Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Eso.

-Mmm ¿Laxus? ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó confundida Belle al verle caminar todo concentrado y los puños apretado -¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? Ah, ya estamos aquí. - Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada...porque tenía que centrarse en la misión. Sí, eso. No hay otro motivo. Desde luego que no. Para nada ¿Qué ridiculeces estáis pensando? Que es Laxus Dreyar, por Dios. Entró en el ayuntamiento, donde el alcalde les esperaba con más datos sobre la misión. Ambos magos sintieron como una gota les resbalaba por la nuca, el alcalde de BunnyTown era un conejo gigante (y obeso) blanco que tenía todo el ayuntamiento recubierto de chocolate, que estaba engullendo en ese instante y escondió rápidamente al verlos

-Mmm, ¿No habeis visto nada no?- Ante las inexpresivas miradas que recibió de los magos prefirió no tocar el tema- Claro que no, no había nada que ver, jejeje- Intentó disimular, las miradas de Laxus y Belle no cambiaron en absoluto- ¡Bueno vale! ¡Vosotros ganais! ...Estaba comiendo chocolate- No recibió respuesta- Err ¿Sois los magos que vienen por la misión?- Asintieron- ¡Bienvenidos a Bunnytown! - Miradas impacientes- Sí, si a eso iba- Miradas incredulas- Ejem, ejem- Miradas impacientes de nuevo- El caso es que he pedido la ayuda de Usagis como vosotros- Miradas asesinas ante el termino conejo que el alcalde decidió ignorar- por la terrible situación que acontece en mi ciudad. ¡Alguien a estado robando los huevos de Pascua!

-El Grinch- Contestó automaticamente Belle con un brillo en los ojos- ¡Derrotaré a esa criatura legendaria y mi nombre será tan famoso que hasta Aisuron lo oirá y entonces nos reencontraremos y...!

-El Grinch robó la Navidad- La cortó Laxus- Todo el mundo lo sabe- Añadió, causando que una ola de depresión rodeara a la Dragon Slayer

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a comparas los huevos de Pascua de BunnyTown con mitos como esos?!

-...Sólo era una suposición, no tiene que ponerse así- Replicó con las mejillas hinchadas la maga.- ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos huevos?

-¡Son la esencia de BunnyTown! Llevan aquí desde antes que se fundara la ciudad, dicen que sin ellos una maldición caerá sobre nosotros Usagis y nunca más seremos los mismos

-...¿Y sólo pagan 600 joyas por algo así de importante?- Preguntó finalmente Laxus con una vena hinchada

-Has dicho "dicen" ¿Quien lo dice?

-Los usagis por supuesto- Decidió ignorar al mago rubio por el momento ¡Menudo maleducado!

-...Pero los conejos no hablan- Contestó lentamente la Dragneel como si el alcalde (que sí, era un conejo) fuera idiota. Laxus aplastó su mano en su cara en desesperación

-Belle, el alcalde es un conejo- La informó

-¡Eso es imposible!

-No, no lo es- Contestaron mago y conejo

-¡Claro que sí!

-No, no lo es- Repitieron al unisono

-...Pero eso significaría que eres un conejo parlante- Dijo confundida- Y eso no existe...lo cual quiere decir que estoy soñando- Se puso pálida como una sábana- ¿¡Por qué estoy soñando contigo!?- Le gritó a Laxus- ¡Eres un idiota!

-...Ignorala, es una loca-Le murmuró Laxus al conejo con una vena a punto de explotar en la frente- ¿Qué se sabe de los ladrones?

-No mucho, pero esperamos que este huevo sea su nuevo objetivo. Es el último que nos queda, el más valioso.

-¿Por qué iba el ladrón a llevarse los huevos uno por uno?- Se preguntó Belle saliendo se sus cavilaciones. Eh, un dragón la había cogido por cuatro años, después de eso te acabas creyendo todo. Además, era imposible que soñara con el idiota ese. Completamente inverosímil- Es como si quisiera que lo cogieran...

-O puede que no pueda llevar más de un huevo a la vez- Opinó Laxus.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma- musitó el alcalde- De todas formas los robos suceden siempre a la misma hora. A las 11:59

-Vamos que a las 12- Dijeron ambos magos

-No, no. He dicho que a las 11:59- Corrigió el conejo

-...

-¿Sospechas que hoy será el último robo?- Decidió pasar del tema de las horas el mago del rayo.

-Oh no. El ladrón nos dejó una nota. "El robo de la última joya será el miercoles"- Les informó orgulloso.

-Hoy es martes.- Informó innecesariamente Belle- Menos mal que no es a las doce, porque sino no sabría si el miercoles es la madrugada o la noche y sería todo tan complicado...- Caviló- ¡Oh! ¡Así podemos comernos tu bentou Laxus!- Le dijo a Laxus con una sonrisa y las manos juntas

-...No te voy a dar- La informó Laxus alzando una ceja

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es un bentou! ¿Por qué no?- Belle quería comer de un bentou. No comía ninguno desde que sus padres murieron, eso ya hace tres años. Ella sólo quería comer un bentou y recordar que era eso de tener una familia que te cuide.

-Estás loca- La ofreció encogiéndose de hombros. Ni loco le iba a dar de su bentou. Freed y el Jiji solían poner mensajes de lo más raros en ellos. Vale, no eran raros (Los de Freed eran algo así como acosadores) pero era algo vergonzoso

-¡No me llames loca!-Protestó golpeando el suelo con el pie. El alcalde miró todo esto con una gotita en la nuca y una barra de chocolate en la boca- ¿Por fa?- Intentó sus ojos de cachorrito super efectivos

-No cuela- La cortó Laxus pero Belle sabía que eran infalibles así que no se rindió- No te voy a dar- Se burlo con media sonrisa- Así que deja la esa cara

-Por fa...- Juntó las manos en modo de rezo

-No

-Por fa...- Sacó más el labio inferior

-¡No!

-¡Por fa!- Lagrimitas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos

-...Vale- Se rindió. ¡Era demasiado vale! ¡No le mireis así! Lo había intentado, de verdad. Pero era irresistible. Aún así, Laxus no iba a caer por el mismo truco tres veces.

-Si me siguen les enseñaré sus acomodaciones- Les interrumpió el alcalde. Salió del edificio saltando pero debido a su sobre peso cada vez que saltaba el suelo retumbaba causando que ambos Dragon Slayer tuvieran leves mareos y le siguieran como si estuvieran borrachos. Ambos magos se tambalearon hasta llegar a las puertas del hotel "Usagi no suana" - Su habitación es la 57. Disfruten de su estancia en BunnyTown. Les recomiendo probar el pastel de zanahoria. Simplemente delicioso

-Espera, ¿has dicho habitación?- Preguntó Laxus volviendo el camino que ya había andado con Belle (Claramente no les iba la tarta de zanahoria.)- ¿Cómo en compartimos habitación?

-Sí. Fairy Tail sólo me dijo que venía un mago- Confirmó el conejo- Pero no me importaría hospedar a esta traviesa usagi por una noche- Propuso alzando las cejas sujestivamente

-¡No!- Exclamó Belle. ¡El alcalde era el conejo pervertido!- Estaremos bien, gracias

-Una pena...Te sienta tan bien esa colita...-Suspiró el alcalde decepcionado. Belle se escondió en la habitación cerrando con un protazo y soltando un "kya"- ¿Es como un torbellino, ne?

-...Degenerado- Murmuró justo antes de entrar al cuarto. Se encontró con unas grandes orbes naranjas a pocos centimetros de tus ojos

-¿Dónde está el bentou?- Preguntó Belle ansiosa. Laxus sitió como una gota le resbalaba por la nuca. Puso su mano sobre la cara de la chica para apartarla

-La paciencia es una virtud- Gruñó empujandola lejos de sí

-Pues no es que tu tengas mucha- Refunfuñó ella en respuesta, impaciente

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo sea virtuoso?- La preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. La irresistible, sí, la que Belle odiaba. La que hacía que se ruborizara y agachara la cabeza para ocultarlo.

-...¿Tu abuelo?- Preguntó mas que contestó. Laxus rodó los ojos, complacido porque había vislumbrado el ligero sonrojo y maldición, no podía estar sólo el sonrojandose en esto y algo exasperado por la respuesta. Siempre todo conducía a su Jiji. Abrió el bentou y observó el interior, algo mosqueado. ¡Todo estaba perfilado como conejos! ¡Todos sabía lo de BunnyTown menos él!

-¿Por qué son todo conejos? ¡Como si no tuvieramos bastante ya!- Protestó inflando las mejillas Belle y dando una patada al suelo

-...Se están burlando de nosotros- Comentó con un tic en la ceja Laxus. Ante la falta de molestia de Belle se giró para mirarla - ¿No vas a decir nada?- La espetó justo antes de verla con la boca repleta de comida

-¡Pwero echta richichimo!- Alegó en su defensa mientras masticaba

-¡Oi, oi! ¡No te lo comas todo!- Se apresuró Laxus al ver que ya faltaba como un tercio.- ¡Qche erwa micho!- Protestó tragando rápidamente

-¡Ncho! ¡Micho!

-¡Quhitwa locha!

-¡NO ME LLAMES LOCA!- Le gritó tan enfadada que dejó de engullir el bentou

-Muajchajcha, mchas parwa mi- Rió Laxus mientras comía lo que quedaba. Belle miró el recipiente vacío y se heló con espanto. Laxus se rió aún más fuerte de ella al ver el estado en el que había acabado consiguiendo que su risa retumbara por la habitación como truenos en una tormenta.

* * *

-¡Natsu que ya es hora de dormir!- Gritaba Makarov vestido con un pijama (con gorrito de dormir y todo) corriendo como un desquiciado detrás de una mota rosa que quemaba todo a su paso

-¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁS VIEJO!- Se reía la mota que se rebeló como un niño que lanzaba llamitas por la boca y sonreía mostrando sus afilados caninos

-¿¡Por qué!?- Protestaba el viejo maestro con lágrimas corriendole a borbotones de los ojos- ¿¡Por qué a mi!?- Se lamentaba mientras perseguía al pequeño Natsu

* * *

-Sólo hay una cama - Observó Belle para romper el silencio en el que se encontraban los dos magos tras acabar el episodio del bentou. Laxus tenía un chichón en la cabeza y estaba cruzado de brazos, molesto por la loca esa que se cogía muchas confianzas

-Muy astuta- Declaró con evidente sarcasmo- Disfruta del sofá- La informó dispuesto a quedarse con la cama ¡Eh! Que el mago de Fairy Tail era él. Fue a subirse a la cama cuando paró al ver a la Dragon Slayer ya dentro, pijama y antifaz puesto

-¿Te importa apagar la luz?- Le preguntó inocentemente- Estoy algo cansada

-¿Que si me importa...?- Repitió incrédulo- ¡Sal de mi cama!- La espetó sacudiendo las sábanas hasta que la chica calló fuera con un pum y un tic en la ceja. Laxus la ignoró a favor de quedarse en calzoncillos a la velocidad del rayo (causando que Belle se ruborizara y el tic de su ceja fuera acompañado por una vena hinchada) para ponerse cómodo debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Yo duermo en la cama!- Declaró Belle armada con una almohada con la que desató su furia sobre el Dragon Slayer del rayo mandando plumas por todas partes. Laxus se levantó sobresaltado y de tantos almohadas se cayó de la cama de forma parecida a Belle- ¡Já!- Le espetó desde arriba

-Esto es la guerra- Susurró Laxus levantándose amenazante. Bueno, lo sería si se hubiera quitado las orejas de conejo y no estuviera recubierto de plumas

-Pfff como si alguien fuera a tomarte en serio con esas pinta- AAAAAAH- Gritó Belle justo antes de ser placada por Laxus. Comenzó una guerra de almohadas tan despiadada que los encargados del hotel se arremolinaban en la puertas, pálidos como muertos y negándose a llamar para saber que estaba pasando. Algunos incluso se ponían de rodillas para rezar por el bienestar del hotel.

-Muy bien- Jadeó Belle con plumas en el pelo y el pecho subiendo y bajandole rápidamente con sus respiraciones- Tu lo has querido. ¡La furia de un dragón caerá sobre ti!- Declaró señalando a un desaliñado Laxus con una almohada a punto de deshacerse

-No me das miedo loca- Contestó Laxus, igual de cansado que su oponente dedicándole la sonrisa torcida que sabía que la ponía nerviosa.

-¡Te vas a enterar rayito!- Gritó Belle saltando sobre el poniendose a caballito y dandole en la cabeza con la almohada. Laxus respondio cogiendola firmemente de los pies y dándola cosquillas.

_Dos horas y 45 minutos después..._

-Vale-Levantaron las manos a la vez ambos magos en gesto pacifico- Tú el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho- Dijeron al unisono y asintieron en acuerdo, sellando el trato

-¡Tu! Que ese era mi lado

-¡Dijimos que tú el izquierdo y yo el derecho!

-¡No! ¡Yo era el derecho!

-¡Tu eras el izquierdo!

-¡Que no!

-¡Ya me da igual! ¡Sólo duermete!

Ambos magos se metieron en la cama- dando gracias a que la oscuridad ocultaba sus sonrojos ¡Tenían una reputación que mantener!- y se fueron quedaron dormidos en un mar de plumas y sabanas desorganizadas. Belle se removió en su sitio, no podía conciliar el sueño. Escuchó por si Laxus estaba despierto pero su respiración era regular y profunda, lo más probable era que se hubiera dejado llevar por el sueño. Suspiró, la pelea de almohadas era algo que no hacía desde que Gray...Y hacía tanto tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, de una forma tan simple...Desde el incidente de Deliora su vida se había centrado en entrenar, vengarse, entrenar, hacer orgulloso Aisuron, entrenar, encontrar a su dragón, cuidar de Natsu, entrenar, buscar a Aisuron e Igneel. Y simplemente hacer tonterías como ver quien comía más rápido o quien dormía en la cama...era tan liberador y se sentía tan bien...

-¿Laxus?- Susurró Belle para comprobar si de verdad estaba dormido. Al no obtener respuesta continuó- Arigato.

El mago de Fairy Tail sintió como una sonrisa- de esas genuinas que sólo su Jiji podía sacar- se curlaba en los labios.

* * *

-Ne, viejo- Le llamó al voz de Natsu- ¿Por qué Fairy Tail es tan especial?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Makarov soltó una risa orgullosa

-¡Eso es porque Fairy Tail es el mejor gremio de todos! - Declaró orgulloso y con fuego en los ojos.- En Fairy Tail todos cuidan de todos porque eso es lo que significa ser nakama.

Natsu sólo lo miró embelesado

* * *

Belle despertó con el maldito Sol colándose por las cortinas y cayéndole en los ojos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ya que estaba muy cómoda y quería dormir un poco más. Se revolvió un poco en el sitio abrazando más a su almohada que era especialmente cálida ese día. Sonrió inconscientemente enterrando su cara en ella y soltando un suspiro de felicidad. Estaba tan calentita y cómoda...

Decir que Laxus estaba tenso era quedarse corto. Había despertado apaciblemente para verse envuelto en una incomoda situación. De alguna manera la loca y él se habían abrazado durante la noche y cuando por fin se despierta (Digamos que Laxus tenía malas experiencias despertando a la Dragon Slayer que preferiría no repetir tan temprano) decide que acurrucarse más en su pecho- Y no, no se había sonrojado hasta tal punto que humo salía de sus orejas. Para nada. ¿Por quién le tomais? ¡Que es Laxus!-y apretarle fuertemente - que por otro lado era bastante agradab-¡No laxus! ¡Para nada! Era molesto. Mo-les-to. - mientras frotaba su cara por sus pectorales (Tampoco había tenido un escalofrío, que lo sepais) y suspiraba como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. Normal que estuviera tenso. Belle era una loca ¡Su vida corría peligro!

...Vale, no su vida. Había exagerado un pelín.

Pero Belle estaba loca. Muy loca. Como una cabra.

Bueno, Laxus suponía que en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Así que lo más suavemente que pudo, no es que tuviera miedo a despertarla, ni nada, se fue deshaciendo de su agarre. Consiguió ponerse de pie al lado de la cama

-¡NO!- Gritó Belle desesperada abrazando al rubio más fuerte, logrando que por poco se le salgan los ojos por la fuerza- No me dejes sola...- Murmuró colgandose de él como quien lo haría un koala.

-S-sueltame- Intentó quitársela de encima Laxus, sin éxito. Lo único que hizo Belle fue frotar su cara contra su pecho (Otra vez) y soltar un suspiro. Sin abrir los ojos.- ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir durmiendo!?- Gritó el mago del trueno, intentando sacársela de encima. Pero no había manera, cada vez que separaba un brazo e iba a por una pierna volvía a poner el otro brazo y al revés - ¡Que me sueltes loca!- Exclamó desesperado apartando sus extremidades a la velocidad del rayo. Belle cayó al suelo de culo.

-...Ay- Murmuró masajeandose la zona mientras se frotaba un ojo somnolienta- ¿Cómo he llegado al suelo? ¿Por qué estás jadeando?- Preguntó sorprendida. - Un momento, ¿estás rojo?- Le interrogó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-N-no- Negó Laxus yéndose al baño y cerrando de un portazo. Escuchó la risa de Belle desde el otro lado.- ¡Callate loca!

-¡Que no estoy loca!

* * *

-Oi, Laxus- Le llamó Belle mientras desayunaban. Bueno, él desayunaba. La Dragneel había secuestrado al del camión de los helados y se estaba comiendo toda su mercancía.- ¿No es un poco raro que el ladrón haya dejado una nota?

-Sí- Admitió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.- Pero todo este trabajo es muy bizarro.- Belle asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su compañero.- De todas formas deberíamos echarle un vistazo a esa nota. Nos podría dar pistas

-¡Haremos el poli bueno poli malo!- Exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos Belle

-...Es un trozo de papel- Dijo lentamente Laxus con una gota en la nuca

-Vale, entonces tú eres el poli malo.- Bufó Belle cruzándose de brazos con las mejillas hinchadas

-¡No podemos interrogar una nota!

-...Aguafiestas.- Laxus sólo suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque podríamos hacerlo con el alcalde- Concedió lentamente dejando que una expresión maliciosa se colara en su rostro

-¡Aye!

* * *

-¡Dinos dónde está la nota!

-Oi, oi, ¿no era yo el malo?

-¡Pero con esas orejas nadie te va a tomar en serio!

-¡Serás...!

-D-disculpen ¿q-qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó el alcalde de BunnyTown sudando a mares muy asustado. Bueno ¿qué puede hacer un conejo algo regordito cuando dos magos aparentemente furiosos inrrumpen en tu despacho en tu tercer desayuno, o segundo almuerzo, según como lo mires, y te empizan a gritar en la cara?

-¡Callate!- Exclamó Belle dando con una regla en la mesa- ¡Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros!- _Joder_ Pensó Laxus con un sonrojo al verla en su traje de conejita con una actitud tan dominante - ¿Laxus?- Le llamó en un susurro- Te toca a ti- Le indicó con un gesto de su cabeza al conejo que se había puesto azul de miedo

-Mire amigo, queremos ayudarle, de verdad. Pero si no coopera...-Laxus dejó la frase en el aire y cortó metafóricamente su cuello con la mano

-No lo voy a repetir- Dijo en un susurró con un aura oscura Belle acercandose amenazantemente al conejo- Dónde. Está. La. Nota.

-¿Q-qué nota? ¿Q-qué está pasando?- Tartamudeó asustado el alcalde

-Mi amiga aquí- Señaló con el dedo Laxus- Está muy loca. Así que si fuera tu comenzaría a cantar como un pajarito todo lo que sepas

-D-demo ¡soy un conejo!- Gritó confuso y aterrado el alcalde. Laxus suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara

-Muy bien- Se dijó a sí mismo moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro consiguiendo que las vertebras sonaran con un crack- Por las buenas no funciona así que...

-¡Dónde está la nota!- Interrogó Belle golpeando otra vez la mesa con la regla-¡Contesta la pregunta!

-Me preguntó que pasara si te chamusco toda ese pelo tan blanco- Comentó Laxus dejando que su mano se llenara de electricidad- ¿Se volverá negro? ¿Se caerá?

-O tal vez podríamos ver cuanto tiempo tarda en morir de frío- Le siguió el juego Belle proyectando a su alrededor un aura gélida que comenzó a congelar el suelo donde se encontraba- Pero con toda esa grasa- Se lamentó Belle mirando las lorzas del alcalde-Me da a mi que da para rato

-...¿Me estás llamando gordo?- Preguntó el alcalde ultrajado.

-Sólo dinos dónde está la nota- Contestó Laxus ojeando la extraña aura roja que salía del conejo mientras jugueteaba distraidamete con la electricidad que había creado- Y nos iremos cada uno por su camino

-¡CALLATE!- Le espetó el conejo gigante levantándose del sitio- ¡NO ESTABA HABLANDO CONTIGO!- Laxus no dijo nada más, sorprendido ante el cambio del asustado conejito-¡Y TÚ!- Gritó señalando a Belle con una pata -¡¿ME HAS LLAMADO GORDO?!

-Hombre...Gordo es una palabra muy fuerte, más bien entradito en carnes- Contestó algo intimidada por el conejo encolerizado

-¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!- La acusó encolerizado y flexionó las patas para avalanzarse sobre la chica que parecía horrorizada ante que un conejo de semajante tamaño la fuera a saltar encima

-Oi- Le llamó Laxus rodeado de un aura oscura y terrorifica- Tranquilizate- Ordenó levantando su mirada lo suficiente como para que el alcalde viera un destello de la furia de sus ojos- Buen chico- Le dijo una vez que le obedeció- Ahora me vas a decir dónde está la nota que dejó el ladrón para que todos podamos ir por nuestro camino contentos como unas pascuas.- Ignoró la expresión del conejo al oír pascua- ¿Me has entendido?- Alzó ligeramente el tono

-¡S-sí!- Respondió el conejo. -¡A-aquí esta!- Les dijo temeroso mostrandoles un trozo de papel.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó alegremente Belle cogiendola entre sus manos- ¡Arigato!- Le agradeció justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con un mago de Fairy Tail delante de ella. -No se preocupe Sr Alcalde, resolveremos este robo- Fue lo ultimo que dijo con una cara angelical. El conejo se dejó caer de golpe en su silla, extenuado tras el duro interrogatorio.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Laxus sentado en el sofá de la habitación del hotel como si fuera el rey del mundo.- ¿Qué pone en la nota?- Alzó la ceja, impaciente. Belle le deslumbró con una sonrisa y comenzó a leer poniendo una voz grave para emular al ladrón

...Era un tanto ridícula

_No tan queridos usagis de BunnyTown:_

_Como seguro que sabéis os he estado robando bajo vuestras narices (Muahahahah) y como soy taaan insipidos e insignificantes he decidido daros una oportunidad para atraparme. Robaré la última joya de BunnyTown el miercoles a las 11.59, ya sabeis, la hora de siempre. _

_Saludos a todos_

_Ladrón de los huevos de Pascua_

_PD. ¿A qué creías que revelaría mi identidad al final de la carta? _

-Menuda carta más rara- Dijo Belle al acabar de leer sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-...¿Por qué pones esa voz al leer?- Preguntó Laxus confuso. A ver, no es que fuera muy normal. - Además, por todo lo que sabemos podría ser un chica

-Oh, para darle más emoción. Siempre lo hacía con...-Con Gray. Siempre le leía los cuentos poniendo voces a Gray. Natsu había intentado que le leyera un cuento, pero cuando puso voces se pensaba que los personajes estaban con ellos. ¡Cosa que no tiene ningún sentido! Aún podía recordar cuando Gray se metía en su cama (congelandola porque siempre tenía los pies como témpanos de hielo) con un cuento y le pedía con ojitos de cordero que se lo leyera.

-Tch, es ridicula- Comentó Laxus más que nada para que se le quitara esa cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Tus orejas si que son ridiculas!- Le soltó enfadada

-Oi. No es como si las llevara por voluntad propia. - Refunfuñó él. Pasaron un rato en cómodo silencio en el cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Ano- Preguntó la maga más tranquila- ¿Quien crees que sea el ladrón?

-Eso da igual- Comentó sin abrir los ojos- Le voy a derrotar de todas formas- Estableció seguro de sí mismo

-No creo que puedas.- Declaró Belle cruzándose de brazos

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades?- Ahora sí que abrió un ojo y alzó una ceja burlón

-No. Pero no va a ser posible que le derrotes cuando ya lo haga hecho yo.- Confesó con media sonrisa de superioridad

-¿Quieres apostar?- Retó Laxus con una sonrisa torcida

-Si yo gano...- Pensó Belle con un dedo en la boca- ¡Tienes que...!

-Cuando te gane debes ser mi esclava por tres días- La interrumpió Laxus levantando tres dedos.

-Y si gano yo...tienes que ser mi mascota por tres días- Le señaló Belle

-Con uniforme de criada incluido- Entrecerró él los ojos

-¿Un lindo perrito, un neko travieso o un adorable conejito?- Se preguntó Belle para burlarse

-Me tienes que llamar Laxus-sama- Se puso de pie para intimidarla con su altura

-Ronronearas si te rasco bajo la barbilla- Estableció poniendose de puntillas para mirarle a...la barbilla. ¡Estúpido rayito! ¿Por qué era tan alto?

-Si haces algo mal te castigaré

-Si te doy un ovillo de lana tienes que jugar con el hasta que me harte

-Trato hecho- Le dio la mano Laxus para sellar la apuesta. Belle cogió su mano con más determinación que antes para atrapar a ese ladrón.

Claro que Laxus no se quedaba atrás. Se acercó hasta tener su boca a la altura de la oreja de la chica y susurró

-Vas a morder el polvo- Para desaparecer de la habitación dejando a una sonrojada Belle que pensaba que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Elinash1 por su comentario "Actualiza (Ojos asesinos) + :3 (carita sonriente siniestra)" Fue muy Mirajane.**

**Me reí mucho. **

* * *

Belle y Laxus llegaron al lugar donde estaba guardado el último huevo de pascua. Se asombraron ante las medidas protectivas que tenía el alcalde. el huevo estaba guardado en una cámara acorazada imposible de abrir sin contraseña- O magia muy poderosa- y dentro de la sala sensores de movimiento escaneaban la sala cada treinta segundos, haciendo imposible entrar sin ser detectado. Además en la entrada de la cámara acorazada y alrededor de todo el edificio había cámaras situadas en sitios estratégicos para mayor visibilidad.

-...Este no es el sitio donde han ocurrido todo los robos ¿no?- Preguntó Belle al alcalde- ¿Señor conejo? -Se giró para ver como del alcalde sólo quedaba una nube con su forma- Se ha ido- Observó parpadeando sorprendida- ¿Laxus?- El dragon Slayer tampoco estaba por ninguna parte- ¿Hola?

-Aquí arriba- Llamó la voz de su compañero. Belle notó confundida como Dreyar se había metido por los tubos de ventilación. La entrada era un poco más grande que ella

-¿Cómo cabes ahí arriba?

-Magia- Contestó secamente sin asomar la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor. El sistema de ventilación era lo suficientemente ancho como para que un adulto a gachas cupiera por él. Había una gran probabilidad que el ladrón hubiera usado el sistema para llegar a los huevos sin ser visto ni detectado. Comenzó a avanzar a través del tubo para averiguar a donde conducía. Siguiendo un mapa en su cabeza del recinto llego hasta la apertura que llevaba a la cámara. El ladrón había llegado a la cámara por ese camino, sin duda. Pero, ¿cómo había pasado los sensores de movimiento

-Jaja- Replicó sarcásticamente Belle sin darse cuenta que Laxus ya no estaba.- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, rayito?-Dijo con sorna. Al no recibir respuesta la chica miró extrañada a la entrada a la ventilación- ¿Eso es un sí?- Nada.- ¿Un no?- Silencio- ...Creo que me ha dejado sola- Musitó para sí- Bueno- Se encogió de hombros- Investigaré por mi cuenta. De todas formas aún son las diez- Murmuró la ultima parte para desaparecer en el pasillo.

Belle buscaba pistas a su alrededor. Pistas dignas de un buen misterio. Veáse: cuartos secretos que se esconden debajo de una alfombra; cámaras que se revelan al apretar un ladrillo concreto; el típico pasadillo secreto detrás de una biblioteca; cuadros sospechosos que te siguen con sus ojos porque detrás hay una estancia secreta; palancas camufladas que llevan a un laboratorio secreto; huellas para seguir, o algo que te conduzca hasta el ase,ejem, ladrón y finalmente un sobre o algo que ponga ¡PISTA! que le facilitara el trabajo porque en el edificio ¡No había ni un triste tapiz que ocultara nada! Lo único raro que había visto eran una baldosa suelta en una esquina al lado de la puerta.

...Aunque, pensandolo como un genio malvado, ese sería un buen sitio para esconder el interruptor del cuarto secreto. O algo

Mientras tanto Laxus había quitado la tapa que le separaba de la cámara y estaba teorizando cómo podría el ladrón coger el huevo en menos de treinta segundos. Bueno, él podría hacerlo sin dificultad usando su magia pero dudaba que el ladrón tuviera magia del rayo. Podría ser una magia que te volviera inmaterial, como de sombras. O de tiempo. Pero eso son magias antiguas y perdidas, es extremadamente raro que alguien las utilice. Sin embargo Laxus no descartó la posibilidad, aunque sea por mera precaución. Observó el huevo, preguntándose por qué alguien mostraría tanto interés en él o por qué gastaban tanto dinero proteguiendole. Se atragantó con lo que vio

Al parecer al alcalde se le había pasado el pequeño detalle de informarles que el huevo estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser oro, piedras preciosas y lacrimas. Y por si fuera poco desprendía un campo mágico del carajo.

...¡¿Pero por qué sólo pagaban 600 joyas por este trabajo?!

El magi de Fairy Tail se tensó al ver como una baldosa se movía. Frunció el ceño, sólo eran las 10:20, el robo sería en más de una hora. Aunque tambien sería un tanto estúpido creer que el ladrón iba a robar cuando dijo en una nota. ¿Sería una maniobra de distracción?

-¿¡Belle!?- Gritó furioso- ¿Se pude saber como has llegado ahí?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó la maga, completamente asustada. Una vez que se tranquilizó medianamente dirigió una mirada asesina capaz de intimidar a cualquiera (Laxus sonrió ladinamente, él no era cualquiera) al rubio- ¿¡A qué viene eso!? -Ladeó la cabeza, confusa- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

-Pasar el rato- Contestó seriamente. Ante la extrañada mirada que le lanzó la maga suspiró- Era sarcasmo. Estoy investigando el sistema de ventilación.- Explicó

-¡Oh!- Dijo Belle como si el mundo volviera a tener sentido- Yo estaba buscando pasadizos secretos y esas cosas- Prosiguió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Pasadizos secretos?- Repitió Laxus incrédulo- ¡No estamos en una maldita película!

-Pues he encontrado uno- Señaló indiferentemente. Laxus sintió como una gotita resbalaba por su nuca- No sabía que el huevo era mágico- Dijo después mirandolo fijamente

-Hn- Gruñó en acuerdo. Luego consultó la hora, eran las 22:45, faltaba más de una hora para el robo- Necesitamos un plan para capturar al ladrón

-Podríamos poner trampas mágicas por todo el edificio- Se encogió de hombros Belle como si hacer una trampa con tu magia fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso en una hora?- Preguntó Laxus cansado

-Con prisa- Respondió ella simplemente. Laxus de poco se cae a la cámara de la impresión- Pero no tanta, que podemos tropezar- Rectificó frunciendo el ceño al mago

-¿Por qué a mi?- Se quejó Laxus para sí. Luego centro su mirada de la muerte sobre su compañera- Ja ja. - Comentó sarcásticamente.- Deja lo de los planes para mi, a ti sólo se te ocurren disparates

-No te burles de mí. - Se quejó la chica- Oh mira son y cincuenta y nueeeeeeeeeeee-Gritó desapareciendo por su pasadizo de espías

-¡Belle!- Gritó Laxus yendo a rescatar a su compañera. No porque le importara ni nada. Venía con el sello de Fairy Tail. "Compañero en apuros, salvale" "batalla perdida, no te rindas" "te gusssssssta"...Nadie entendía esa última. Fue lo más rápido que pudo (teniendo en cuenta que es un mago del rayo, eso era velocidad relampago) y saltó del tubo de ventilación cayendo al suelo- ¿¡PERO QUÉ...!?- Gritó el mago mientras se resbalaba por los suelos y se deslizaba a grandes velocidades.

Estaba congelado.

El suelo del tercer piso donde estaban, del segundo, del primero y de la planta baja. Por no hablar de las escaleras

¿Cómo Laxus sabía todo esto?

Sencillo, su velocidad era tal que atravesando paredes y deslizándose por las escaleras se recorrió las cuatro plantas enteritas hasta golpearse en la cara por enésima vez con la puerta de hierro de la entrada. Que ahora contaba con un bonito bajorrelieve en forma de maga aplastado.

-...Ay- Consiguió decir tras deslizarse por la puerta de metal.

-Sip. Mi trampa de cinco segundos ha sido terriblemente efectiva, al menos desde mi punto de vista- Declaró Belle cruzándose de brazos detrás del rubio. No, no se había pasado. No se sentía culpable. Para nada

...¡Que no se sentía culpable por verle todo apaleado por su culpa!

-Te. Voy. A. Matar. - Sentenció Laxus levantándose del suelo con un aura negra y tormentas rodeandole con algún que otro rayo apareciendo en el fondo. Por no hablar de los truenos que se escuchaban. Vamos, era una imagen escalofriante. Belle sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda

-¡La misión!- Le recordó apresuradamente- ¡Tenemos que cumplir la misión!

Laxus respiró profundamente. Tenía razón, no iba a fallar una misión en la tierra de los conejos porque una estúpida niñata le hubiera hecho deslizarse por cuatro pisos y atravesar mil paredes. Él era un mago de Fairy Tail.

Un mago de Fairy Tail

Un

Mago

de

Fairy

Tail

-...Cuando acabe la misión no vas a saber donde meterte

Belle sólo soltó una risita nerviosa antes de desaparecer por su pasadizo secreto lo más rápido que pudo

* * *

-¿Cuanto faltaaaaa?

-No mucho

-¿Y ahora?

-¿¡Por qué estoy contestandote!?

-Te aburres tanto como yo

-Hn- Laxus contuvo un tic en la ceja, otro en el ojo y intentó que la venita que estaba latiendo en su frente desapareciera. No es que el fuera un tío muy paciente pero Belle le estaba sacando de quicio. Una y otra y otra vez. Pero la misión era lo primero. Además ya sólo faltaban como diez minutos o así para la hora estimada del robo.

Diez minutos después Laxus y Belle observaron con asombro como el huevo de Pascua se desmaterializaba antes sus ojos.

-¡Ha desaparecido!- Gritó Belle asombrada girandose hacia Laxus. Sólo que Laxus ya no estaba-¡Mierda como pille al ladrón voy a perder la apuesta!

...Prioridades chicos, prioridades.

Nada más ver el huevo desaparecer Laxus salió como un rayo hacia el otro lado de la puerta. Aún no sabía que magia estaba involucrada en esto, no se parecía a nada que se hubiera encontrado antes. Pero eso no era suficiente para desilusionarlo. Más bien lo contrario.

Laxus Dreyar era un Dragon Slayer. Si hay algo que adoran todos los Dragon Slayer es un buen desafío

**CRASH**

**PAM**

**BOOOOM**

...Pero Belle tambien era un Dragon Slayer. Algo común en todos los Slayer es la destrucción que dejan a su paso

-¿¡Has encontrado algo!?- Preguntó la maga mientras le alcanzaba patinando- He revisado la cámara y no hay ningún rastro del ladrón

-Nada- Laxus no iba a preguntar cómo había conseguido romper tantas cosas revisando la cámara porque sinceramente, era mejor no saberlo- La magia que ha usado- Continuó corriendo, añadiendo algo de velocidad con su magia. Belle no se atrasó- ¿La has visto antes?

-No. - Negó Belle- Creo que es magia antigua. Prohibida incluso, por cierto ¿ha donde vamos?

-A por el ladrón- Contestó secamente Laxus

-¿Le has visto huir en esta dirección?

-...Será mejor que nos separemos.- Belle no dijo nada, pero la media sonrisa de superioridad que le lanzó hablaba volumenes.

* * *

Laxus se recorrió el edificio, buscando algún rastro del ladrón en las vías de escape para acabar con las manos frustantemente vacías. No es posible hacer magia sin ver lo que haces, ni estando a distancia. Una magia así gastaría enormes reservas de poder mágico para pocos resultados. Además, sólo uno de los diez magos santos era capaz de eso y su magia rivalizaba con la de un niño en esos casos.

El ladrón tenía que haber entrado en el edificio. Pero, ¿cuando? Si bien es cierto que se habían distraído un poco sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer habrían detectado alguna presencia. Al menos lo habrían olido.

...Tenía que volver a la cámara. Belle había dicho que no había rastro del ladrón pero sólo tuvo tiempo de mirarla por cinco minutos. A veces los olores necesitan posarse lo suficiente para captarse correctamente.

Además el huevo tenía un olor muy especial. Una mezcla de metal, etherion (que no se puede describir como otra cosa que no sea etherion) y hierba recién cortada.

...Si, él tampoco sabía de dónde salía el olor a hierba. Pero eso es un detalle irrelevante

Aunque el huevo se haya teletrasportado de un sitio a otro a la fuerza debe de haber dejado el aroma en el sitio donde hubiera reaparecido. No podía ser muy lejos, seguramente las manos del ladrón. De ahí en adelante todo sería mas sencillo

* * *

Belle salió del edificio. Con la ayuda de una escalera de hielo (De verdad su elemento era el más útil del mundo) se apoyo en la pared que daba a la cámara de seguridad. Estaba sin marcar. Pasó su mano por la superficie, buscando irregularidades. La golpeó. Ahí fue cuando se detuvo

¿Por qué tener una cámara de alta seguridad cuando la pared que da al exterior es de yeso?

Con un poco de fuerza golpeó la pared. Su puño se hundió casi hasta el codo. Aquí había algo que no encajaba.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La alarma no había saltado. Ni cuando robaron el huevo, ni cuando entró a revisar la estancia en busca de una ruta de salida.

Este trabajo era demasiado sospechoso

* * *

Laxus ojeó la estancia con interés, buscando los más pequeños detalles. No había nada que llamara la atención, excepto por el lugar del huevo, que ahora estaba vacío. No había nada roto...Si no era Belle la que rompía las cosas.. ¿Quien fue? Frunciendo el ceño reviso los estantes que había por las paredes.

Estaban llenos de pequeños huevos de oro.

Estaban llenos de los huevos robados

¿Pero qué es lo que estaba sucediendo en este pueblo exactamente?

* * *

\- Muy bien Natsu, esto es Fairy Tail- Ilustró un Makarov Dreyar con una punta de su caracteristico sombrero quemado. Digamos que Natsu no tiene un buen despertar. Y sus bostezos sueltan llamas, literalmente. Carraspeando para llamar la atención de su gremio (Lo consiguió como al tercer intento cuando una niña pelirroja lo vio y mando a todos callar. Aunque no callaron hasta que otra niña de pelo blanco y largo les amenazó. ) - Muy bien. Este es Natsu. Es un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail

-¿Ese debilucho?- Preguntó un pelinegro sin camiseta. Natsu sintió como se encendia la rabia en su interior

-¡Por lo menos yo estoy vestido ojos caídos!

Ante la mirada confusa del niño otra chica morena suspiró y le dijo "Gray tu ropa" causando que pegara un grito soprendido y se pusiera la camiseta rápidamente. Natsu no pudo evitar antagonizar al niño

-¡Además de ojos cáidos era un pervertido!- Le acusó- ¡Y soy más fuerte que tú!

-¡Callate ojos puntiagudos! Puedo derrotarte hasta con las manos atadas

-¿Estas seguro stripper?

-¿Quieres apostar rosadito?

Makarov pensaba que Natsu iba a encajar perfectamente en Fairy Tail. Desde luego que sí. Ya hasta se había hecho un amigo

-¡DEJAD DE PELEAR!

-¡E-erza! Si no e-estábamos peleando- Se retractó rápidamente Gray huyendo de la escena

-¡Oi tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres para mangonearme?- Se rebeló Natsu

...Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez encontraría la muerte en el gremio

-¿Que has dicho?- Preguntó Erza rodeada de una aura oscura terrorífica tras darle una corta pero tremenda paliza

-¡Aye!

* * *

Cuando Laxus y Belle se reencontraron no fue en las mejores condiciones. En un calabozo, inconscientes, encadenados a la pared.

Desde luego no eran las mejores condiciones.

Belle fue la primera en despertarse. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededdor, confusa, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era ir a la sala de seguridad para averiguar que había pasado con la alarma y luego...

Luego...

Había aparecido mágicamente en un calabozo. Suspirando miró a su compañero, tendía que eserar a que se despertara para escapar. Porque desde luego no iba a cargar con Laxus hasta que escaparan. Na Nay.

-Ugh- Se despertó Laxus moviendo sus manos encadenadas para intentar frotar su cabeza sin éxito. Porque estaban encadenadas y eso. Ahora que se fijaba Laxus tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza, sangraba un poco y estaba hinchado.- ¿Onde toy?- Murmuró medio dormido

-Genial. Tiene una contusión- Se quejó Belle hacia nadie en particular.

-Jeesh no te preocupes tanto- Contestó rudamente Laxus más despierto y recuperado. Y malhumorado pero eso no tenía tanta importancia. Detalles, detalles.

-¿Escapamos ahora?- Preguntó Belle a punto de congelar sus esposas (Que sí, estaban ancladas es la pared dejandola de pie con los brazos en cruz)

-Hn. Todavía tenemos esa apuesta- Comentó Laxus con media sonrisa retadora. Instantaneamente Belle copió su expresión. No podía esperar a ver al rubio como un lindo y obediente neko.

Deshaciendose rápidamente de sus ataduras (¿Quién dijo que el metal era resistente? Lo único que quedaban de esas molestas esposas eran restos congelados y chamuscados) Mirandose a los ojos hicieron rápidamente un plan. Sí, sin hablar. Comenzaron a correr en sentidos opuestos

No, no iban a pararse a contemplar lo coordinados que estaban para llegar a ese punto.

Porque estaban escapando de un celda. Porque estaban prisioneros

Hola, ¿prioridades?

Y por supuesto que Belle NO iba pensando eso cuando se chocó con una puerta. Claro que no, no seais ridiculos. Tocar la puerta es una forma completamente inocente y tipica de llamar la atención de alguien o de averiguar si hay alguien en casa. ¿Y qué si había llamado con la cara? No es como si estuviera tocando la puerta de una casa de todas formas. Estaba en una prisión. Y sí, tocar las puertas es signo de inteligencia en una prisión cuando te estas escapando. Usad la lógica, duh.

No nos olvidemos de Laxus. Que tampoco iba pensando cómo se había hecho amigo de una loca atractiva que siempre acababa agrediéndole de una forma u otra y que le había hecho reír como no lo había hecho en años. Y si se cayó por ese agujero fue porque estaba mirando hacia arriba en busca de lacrimas de seguridad, ya sabes, las que graban todo. No porque estuviera pensando en ella. Para nada. Vamos, ni loco. ¡Menuda tontería!

Pero el hecho era que Belle tocó la puerta y Laxus cayó en el agujero. Y el hecho era que había alguien detrás de esa puerta y que Laxus cayó de cabeza quedándose inconsciente.

En resumen, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para la huida de la prisión.

-¿¡Por qué no estas en la celda!?- Acusó un hombre sucio, grande y maloliente

-Se ha equivocado de persona- Intentó disipar la tensión Belle con una sonrisa nerviosa- Yo sólo estaba buscando la salida. ¡No adivinará nunca lo que me ha pasado!

-¡Te estás intentando escapar de tu celda!

-Err...¿no?- Mintió sin mucha convicción- Estaba de compras con mi madre. Hablando de compras, me tengo que ir ¡Esas joyas no se van a gastar por si mismas!- Soltó apresudaramente mientras retrocedía y cerraba la puerta bruzcamente- Menos mal que era lento- Murmuró justo antes de salir corriendo

-¿A quien estas llamando lento?- Se burló una voz justo en la salida de la prisión ¡Que Belle podía ver el Sol, maldita sea! ¡Taaaan cerca!

-Pues a ti. Pero hace un momento no estabas ahí- Musitó Belle- Debe ser lento sólo de mente- Musitó

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Tengo un poco de prisa- Le interrumpió Belle

-Una pena que no vayas a ningún sitio

-¿Entonces los huevos robado están aquí?- Preguntó estrañada. Pero aliviada. ¡Eso sería tan cómodo!

-¿Cómo has..? ¡No! ¡No te vas porque estas prisionera!

-Entonces los huevos no están aquí- Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, confusa

-Eso no...- Intentó retractarse el hombre

-Entonces los huevos sí están aquí- Sonrió Belle

-Tampoco quería decir...

-A ver idiota, no es tan díficil. ¿¡Dónde están los huevos robados!?- Le pregunto rudamente Belle. Se estaba cansando de tanta estupidez

-JÁ, como si te fuera a decir que los huevos están en la cámara secreta que esta detrás del despacho- Dijo con superioridad cruzandose de brazos. Belle sólo sonrió ladinamente alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué me miras...? ¡Mierda!- Maldijo el hombre al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.- Lástima que no podrás usar esa información porque te v

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO- Atacó rápidamente Belle congelando todo a su paso. Tras la proeza permitió que una presuntuosa sonrisa se hiciera camino en su boca y comenzó a andar despreocupadamente hasta donde pensaba que estaba el despacho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó la voz del hombre, completamente ileso. Inmediatamente Belle se tensó. ¿Cómo había esquivado su ataque? ¡No era posible! -¿Sorprendida?- Se burló el hombre. La chica le miró mal, analizandolo con la mirada más seriamente

Era alto, más o menos de la altura de Laxus. Ancho de hombros y con ojos juntos. Tenía una boca demasiado alargada para su cara y una lengua larga, fina, con la que se relamía los labios antes de empezar una frase.

Era algo repulsivo.

-¡Tienes los cordones desabrochados!- Le gritó para distraerle y salir corriendo hacia el mencionado despacho. Ya le vencería cuando tubiera el huevo en su posesión. Además ya habían pasado tres días. Necesitaba resolver la misió cuanto ante sprara cumplir su promesa

-Llevo botas- La respondió el hombre con superioridad apoyado en la puerta del despacho en una posición falsamente relajada. Belle le miró mal y dio una patada molesta al suelo

-No quería barrer el suelo contigo pero no me estas dejando mucha elección- Le amenazó siniestramente

-¿Así que ahora eres comedida con tu violencia?- Les interrumpió la sonora voz de Laxus. Y burlona, pensó Belle mientras apretaba los dientes- ¿Qué clase de Slayer eres tú?

-Oh, vete a chispear a otro lado- Murmuró con un puchero Belle.

-¿Se acuerdan de que estoy aquí?- Preguntó para sí el hombre.- Como se atreven, a mí. Galforth. ¡Les mataré!- Prometió con un brillo malefico en los ojos

-Otra vez será. Sirvienta- añadió Laxus con la media sonrisa que molestaba (La verdad es que no lo hacía) tanto a la chica

-No- Le dijo cómicamente Belle señalandolo y mirandolo como una mascota traviesa.- Malo. Ahora, sit.

Laxus entrecerró los ojos. Belle se mantuvo inmovil señalandole para que se sentara.

Galforth se lanzó al ataque.

Rápidamente transformandose en rayo Laxus le esquivó. Pero Belle no tenía esa capacidad.

Para el horror de uno y el placer de otro el cuerpo de la chica estalló en miles de pedazos que fueron cayéndose al suelo en un repiqueteo de cristales en el silencio que pasó tras su muerte.

Y luego Galforth comenzó a reir. Ruidosas carcajadas que se burlaban de la muerte de Belle

Laxus le lanzó una mirada tan terrorifica que la risa se silencio en su garganta. Sin decir una palabra se convirtió en rayo y comenzó a atacar en un deslumbrante haz de relampagos. Segundos después de cada ataque - en su ira Laxus usaba los puños y las piernas cargados con energía eléctrica- los truenos retumbaban en la prisión.

El cuerpo de Galforth se movía con los puños de laxus, bloqueando y esquivando, sin tener tiempo para atacar.

-Tú- Siseó Laxus lleno de odio y sediento de venganza- Vas a morir hoy

-Puede.- Concedió con sorna Glaforth mientras se relamía los labios- Pero no por tu mano.

-En eso tienes razón- Les interrumpió una tercera voz- LLUVIA DE ESTALAGTITAS- Atacó Belle desde la puerta, el huevo guardada en una bolsa que había encontrado en el despacho

Galforth, no esperando el ataque, salió despedido hacia atrás.

Laxus la miró fijamente. Sorprendido y furioso.

Puede que algo aliviado. Puede.

-¿Cómo...?- Preguntó mirando el cadaver casi derretido de la chica. ¡Había hecho una copia suya en hielo!- ¿Cuándo...?- Laxus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La había parecido extraño que Belle no se moviera después de decirle "sit". Le dio la espalda al enemigo, comletamente inmovil. Debió haberse iintercambiado por su copia

-Copia gélida- Le informó Belle.- Es un hechizo útil. ¿Has descubierto algo del repelente ese?.- Le preguntó después

-Se ha negado a atacarme- La informó centrandose en la misión. No podía dejar que su rabia le controlara. Eso era para débiles. Él era el maestro de sus emociones y no al revés. - Quiere que le subestimemos

Nunca más se dejaría dominar por el miedo. Nunca más se paralizaría por el dolor.

No, Laxus Dreyar no era ese niño ya.

-...Por supuesto que sabía eso- Le dijo Belle. Laxus no respondió, ni la miró. No quería tenerla cerca. Estaba lívido.

-Nunca más cometas un error tan tonto en batalla- La reprendió usando un tono brusco, duro que sorprendió a Belle

Pero claro, ella había vivido con un dragón durante años.

Y como Dragon Slayer del Hielo que era lo primero que le enseñó Aisuron fue la mirada gélida.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la mandibula tensa, los espasmos musculares leves y la expresió de los ojos de Laxus

-...Laxus- Murmuró sorprendida

¿Él había creído que...?

Una tos la devolvió a la realidad. Entre una nube de polvo Galforth emergió, más altanero que nunca

-Ese ataque apenas me ha dado cosquillas- Dijo con tanta syperioridad que daban ganas de alejarte un instante para vomitar

-...Pues te esta sangrando la cabeza- Se vio obligada a corregir Belle. - Y no tiene muy buena pinta

Si no estubieran en una batalla (Si es que alguna vez el rarito se dignaba a atacarles) Laxus se hubiera arrastrado la mano por la cara en exhasperación.

-¡Vas a ser la primera en caer!- Le prometió. Laxus rodó los ojos, aburrido

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO- Atacó rápidamente, dejando sólo un circulo chamuscado en el suelo donde antes estaba Galforth

Belle abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Laxus era un Dragon Slayer?

-¡No me habías dicho que eras un Dragon Slayer!- Siseó Belle

-¡No me habías dicho que lo que explotó en mil pedazos era una copia!- Respondió igual de furioso Laxus

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? No os preocupéis, me han dicho que le sexo de reconciliación es el mejor. Lástima que no vivais para contarlo

Sí, dieron un salto al oír la voz de Galforth a sus espaldas. Sí, estaban más rojos que un tomate

-¿Te lo han dicho? Tch, patetico

-¡N-no estamos saliendo!

Y no, no voy a aclarar quien dijo qué en esos momentos.

Bueeeeno, digamos que lo Tsundere corre en la familia.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Es cierto!

-Lo que sea. Tu, el que no pilla ni pagando- Se refirió al enemigo Laxus casi despreocupadamente- No nos has dicho quien eres

-¿¡Cómo podeis no saber quien soy!? ¡Y si que tengo exito con las lie-ejem, mujeres!

-...¿Por qué ibamos a interesarnos en el nombre de un fracasado como tú?- Preguntó Belle, por si las dudas

-¡ARG! ¡Me irritas!- La señaló de manera teatral y ridicula

-Sólo contesta a la pregunta. - Le interrumpió Laxus que hacía todo esto para obtener información sobre el enemigo. Claramente había esquivado ambos rugidos perola lluvia de estalactitas le había dañado. Y sus ataques directos también, pero menos. - Estúpido- Se vio obligado a añadir.

-¡Soy Galforth el gran mago del espacio!

-¿En plan alien?- Preguntó Belle con estrellitas en sus ojos.- ¡Porque eso sería Sugoi!

-No, seguiría siendo patético. Extraplanetariamente patético- Corrigió Laxus

-¡Incultos! La magia del espacio no tiene nada que ver con la magia del espacio exterior. ¡El espacio como lugar! Como sitio que ocupo yo y ocupas tu, la masa que no-EY ¿¡ADONDE CREEIS QUE OS VAIS!?

-No sé Laxus, pero yo iba a por un cuaderno para coger apuntes ¡Es una lección importante en la vida de uno!- Exclamó Belle completamente convencida. Pareció alegrar a Galforth, que hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Una gota resbaló la nuca de Belle tras verle hacer eso

-...Me preocuparía si no supiera que esta mintiendo- Murmuró Laxus con una gotita en la nuca.- Yo simplemente me iba.- Continuó más alto, ignorando la expresión de ultraje que Galforth y de "traición" de Belle. - No me interesan las charlas de un idiota

-¡NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡Acabaré contigo el primero!- Prometió el mago

-¿No ibas a acabar conmigo primero?- Preguntó confusa Belle

Bueno, puede que parte de la razón de que lo preguntara fuera que si ella luchaba antes con él ganaría la apuesta. Pero sólo una minuscula parte

-Un momentín preciosa- La dijo mientras se relamía los labios. Belle se estremeció, asqueada

Inmediatamente después el mago empezó a aparecer y desaparecer rápidamente, golpeando a Laxus en el proceso

-¡Mira en la chistera!- Dijo su hechizo. Laxus cayó por un agujero negro. Momentos después apareció atravesando el techo. Si mirabas desde arriba podías ver varios niveles. Atravesó el mismo agugero. El proceso se repitió hasta que Laxus iba tan rápido que sólo distinguias una mancha.. Cayó en el suelo dejando un crater con un gran crack.

Belle estaba en shock ¿qué clase de magia era la del espacio?

Lentamente y claramente magullado Laxus se levantó de los escombros.

-Tch- Dijo mientras escupió sangre- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Balas de trueno!

-¡Lluvia de...-Comenzó a atacar Belle.

-¡No!- La miró fijamente Laxus.- Es mío. No te metas- La ordenócon ojos asesinos y fieros

Ojos de dragón.

Y mientras que una parte de Belle quería luchar, otra, un poco mayor, entendía lo que era un orgullo de dragón y que cuando seleccionas tu presa es tuya. Nada ha de interponerse entre una presa y su dragón. Es su lucha.

Así que Belle se apartó a ver la pelea.

Puede que estuviera maldiciendo a Laxus por los próximos 568958 años, pero lo hizo. ¿Eran amigos o algo no?

Aunque, más bien era algo.

* * *

-Hola

Natsu miró a la chica 8tenía la voz muy aguda para ser un chico) que le había interrumpido justo cuando iba a comer su tercera antorcha. Alzó una ceja y acabó de comer

-¿No te pone malo comer eso?- Preguntó la misma niña. Natsu la miro fijamente. No mucha gente hablaba con él. Estaba Gray, con el que discutía; Erza, con la que luchaba y el viejo Makarov, que le cuidaba mientras su Nee-chan estaba de misión y le cogía si intentaba irse con ella.

-No- Contestó algo tímido. Y es que era una niña muy guapa, con pelo blanco y grandes ojos azules. Le ponía algo nervioso y hacía que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes, pero no estaba encendido.

La niña, que se había dado cuenta de la actitud tímida del nuevo, se rió para sí.

-Soy Lisanna- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Seamos amigos!

Natsu sólo pudo asentir, algo anonadado, justo antes de qu euna enorme sonrisa se hiciera presa de sus labios

-¡Estoy encendido! jejeje

-¿Decías algo ojos puntiagudos?- Se escuchó una voz a través del gremio- Me pareció escuchar tu molesta voz

-¡Eres idiota ojos caídos!

-¿¡Ah si!?

Y ambos magos comenzaron lo que iban a ser sus peleas diarias

Lisanna sólo soltó otra risa debajo de su mano, divertida

* * *

La batalla entre Laxus y Galfroth estaba en su punto culmen. Ambos magos habían usado mucho poder mágico y estaban exhaustos.

Belle lo vio todo (conteniendose muchas veces para no meterse en medio) y estaba asombrada. Laxus era poderoso, tanto o más que ella.

Pero Galfforth...Galforth tenía más edad, más experiencia, más reservas mágicas

Y jugaba sucio.

Belle había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Laxus había caído, apaleado y se había levantado con esfuerzo sólo para que Galforth lo golpeara y tirara otra vez al suelo. Sin ninguna clase de respeto y burlandose del mago del rayo, llamándolo débil e insignificante.

Pero Belle apretaba los dientes y juntaba los puños hasta hacerse heridas con las uñas. Porque reconocía la mirada en los ojos de Laxus

Era determinación. Superación personal.

Y algo más. Había un brillo especial, personal y profundo

Vencer a Galforth era importante para Laxus. Y Laxus era su...algo.

Así que Belle forzó sus facciones en una mascara de imparcialidad y se quedo viendo como daban una paliza al Dragon Slayer.

Laxus se estaba levantando por la enésima vez en la pelea. Tenía el labio roto y alguna herida en la cabeza que sangraba y volvía su pelo escarlata, sus ropas rasgadas y su cuerpo lleno de heridas leves. Le costaba mover una pierna y se paretaba un costado como si tuviera una costilla rota.

Pero la medio sonrisa de alguien que esta seguro de su vistoria y el brillo de los ojos no se había inmutado a los largo de la lucha.

-Este es el final- Declaró Laxus, como si estuviera en la ventaja. alzando la mano derecha para un ataque

-Sí. El tuyo- Confirmó Galforth imitando su movimiento. Laxus no reaccionó

-¡Furia Electrica!- Exclamó formando una gran bola electrica en lo alto de su mano y bajandola a velocidad vertiginosa hasta Galforth

-¡Magia del espacio: Intercambio de cuerpos!- Gritó justo antes de que la bola hiciera contacto. Un circulo mágico apareció en los pies de Laxus, rodeandolo y elevando una pared de luz. Cuando esta bajó Laxus no estaba ahí.

Laxus estaba en el suelo, a punto de desmayarse pero sin dejar que el dolor se hiciera presente en su rostro, jadeando. Galforth, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba donde Laxus había lanzado su ataque.

Belle dando la lucha por finalizada, se acercó a su compañero.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabes no?.- Laxus la miró de reojo, agotado pero consciente, sin contestar.- Podía haberte ayudado- Le recordó la chica

-No...necesito...ayuda...-Consiguió decir entre jadeos

-Lo sé- Le respondió ella. Sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que intentaba demostrar, que no era débil- Le has derrotado tú sólo. Pero si hubieramos luchado juntos hubiéramos acabado con él mucho antes y no tendrías una costilla rota

Laxus la contestó lanzandola una mirada asesina, reticente a darla la razón.

-Ja..Ja...Jajajajjajajajajajajajajajaajjajajajaajajajajaja- Comenzó a oírse una risa maquiavelica, malvada. Belle se giró, en guardia y Laxus hizo el amago de levantarse pero Belle le congeló manos y piernas al suelo rápidamente

-Tú ya te has divertido- Le dijo, con media sonrisa llena de excitación por la inminente pelea- Ahora es mi turno

-Su...sueltame- Exigió Laxus.

Pero Belle le ignoró en favor de acercarse a donde yacía el cuerpo de Galforh

-¿¡ERES UN CONEJO!?- Gritó completamente sorprendida

-¡SOY UNA LIEBRE!- Respondió echando llamas por la boca la liebre.

Y esque, dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de cuerpo quemado de robot había un conejo, bueno, al parecer era una liebre, pardo con la panza blanca algo esqueletico y con las puntas de las orejas quemadas. Belle le analizó en silencio

-¿Hay una diferencia?- Preguntó geniunamente

-¿Que si hay alguna diferencia?- Susurró Galforth como quien no se cree lo que esta oyendo- ¿¡Que si hay alguna maldita diferencia!?

Belle le miró como si le faltara un tornillo. Siendo sincros, no estaba muy desencaminada. Ignoró los mmurmullos de Laxus sobre cómo él al menos la había dejado ver. También dijo algo de una loca. Por su bien Belle no le hizo caso.

-Toda mi vida me han marginado ¡ME HAN TRATADO COMO UN PARIA! por no ser como los demás- Comentó a contar sumido en sus recuerdos- ¡Porque era una liebre y no un conejo! ¡Los niños no querían jugar conmigo! ¡Las madres no querían que jugara con sus hijos! ¡No me dieron trabajo!- La voz de Galforth destilaba veneno- ¡NO LES IMPORTÓ QUE ME QUEDARA EN LA CALLE!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los huevos de pascua?- Preguntó Belle seriamente. Bueno, la liebre estaba compartiendo información, ¿no? Esos momentos había que aporvecharlos

-¡PORQUE PASCUA ES LA FIESTA DE BUNNYTOWN! ¡TODOS LA ADORAN! ¡LA GENTE SE REÚNE AÑO A AÑO A COMER CHOCOLATE Y BUSCAR LOS HUEVOS!- Gritó como un loco- Siempre los huevos. ¡ESTA CIUDAD ME LO QUITÓ TODO Y AHORA ES MI TURNO!

-...¿Entonces no tenías amigos porque eres una liebre mágica parlante?- Preguntó Belle para estar segura de que había escuchado bien

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el "idiota" de Laxus.

-...Te mataré- Prometió tetricamente Galforth

-Me lo tomaré como un sí.- Resumió Belle

* * *

-¡VIEEEEEEEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fairy Tail era el mejor reino de Fiore, lleno de magos poderosos y siempre dispuestoa ayudar a su nakama.

-¡VIEEEEEEEEJOOOOOOOOOOO!

No había otro gremio igual, tan lleno de vida o de risas. Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban muy unidos, eran la gran familia de Fiore

-¡VIEEEEEEEEJOOOOOOOO!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Preguntó fuera de sus casillas el célebre maetro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar

-¿En que misión esta Nee-chan?- Preguntó inocentemente Natsu. Una venita comenzó a hincharse en el temple del anciano

-¿¡Y para eso has gritado tanto!?- Le espetó. Luego se tranquilizó a si mismo (al segundo intento, la cara de completa inocencia del Dragneel enfurecía a cualquiera) y bajó el tono de voz- Esta es la misión- Le dijo dandole un panfleto

-¡No me mientas viejo!- Le acusó comicamente Natsu- ¡Esa misión esta arriba donde las dificiles! ¡Me lo ha dicho Erza!

-¿...Qué?- Susurró Makarov algo pálido- ¡Erza!

-¿Maestro?- Dijo la maga pelirroja con una tarta de fresa en la mano (obviamente en un plato)

-¿Qué es esa misión que le has contado a Natsu?

-Oh. Le estaba enseñando los rangos de la misión, esa había subido a rango S. Algo sobre un criminal muy buscado- Murmuró la parte final frunciendo el ceño

-¡LAXUS Y BELLE ESTÁN EN ESA MISIÓN!- Exclamó el maestro con los ojos abiertos como platos

Inmediatamente todo el gremio prestó atención y se mostró preocupado por su nakama

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Ahora estoy encendido!

...Por supuesto, Natsu siempre será Natsu


	6. Chapter 6

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO

-MAGIA DEL ESPACIO: INTERCAMBIO DE CUERPOS

Tras un gran rugido que congelaba todo a su paso Galforth usó el mismo truco de antes y se transportó donde Belle, dejando a la maga en su posición, a la merced de su propio ataque

Belle sabia que si seguían así la derrotaría. Si su magia fuera otra a la de un Dragon Slayer (que hace al mago inmune a su propia magia) ya lo estaría, sin ninguna duda. Necesitaba un plan antes de que se le acabara el poder mágico

-LLUVIA DE ESTALAGTITAS

-MAGIA DEL ESPACIO: PORTAL

Inmediatamente se formaron grandes puntas de hielo afiladas, todas alineadas de tal forma que cubrían el frente de Galforth. Mientras tanto, el mago- o la liebre- del espacio abrió un agujero en el aire que absorbió el ataque y, abriendo otro portal paralelo a este detrás de la chica, le devolvió su propio ataque

Pero la liebre ya había usado esa maniobra antes y Belle se apresuró a quitarse del camino de su propio ataque

-GARRAS FERREAS- Invocó provocando que en sus dedos se formaran tres brillantes garras, cuatro, si contamos el pulgar, idénticas a las que tendría un dragón. Eran largas, afiladas y letales.

-INCORPOREUS- Llamó la liebre a su ataque, consiguiendo aparentemente nada excepto la iluminación de un circulo mágico verde.

Con un rugido, no de los mágicos, Belle se lanzó al ataque. Le desgarró de todas las formas imaginables en pocos segundos pero Galforth no se movió ni sangro.

-¿..Qué?- Murmuró confundida

-COPOREUS- Dijo Glaforth a continuación y comenzó a atacar a la chica. Sorprendida tanto por la fuerza de los golpes como por el ataque anterior Belle se defendió demasiado tarde. Volando hacia atrás calló en el suelo- Es imposible que me venzas con una magia tan débil- Se burló la liebre, divertido por la furia e indignación que dominó los ojos de la maga- Rindete y tal vez deje que vivas- Declaró después, con superioridad en el lenguaje corporal y mirada. Belle apretó los dientes con furia contenida. - Te dejaré hasta que te despidas de tu amigo- Finalizó con desprecio

Belle se levantó del suelo, ignorando los gritos de Laxus que maldecía y amenazaba en su prisión de hielo (tenía tan poco poder mágico que era incapaz de liberarse a sí mismo) y escupió un poco de sangre. Luego sonrió con sorna

-Para empezar- Dijo justo antes de dar una fuerte patada al suelo congelandolo. Cólera bailando en sus ojos de ascuas.- Soy un Dragon Slayer - Concentró su magia en sus manos- Soy una Dragneel y no permito que amenacen a mis amigos.- Declaró, formando unas nuevas garras más azules (y por tanto más densas y comprimidas) y mucho más grandes- Por muy imbeciles que sean- Terminó formando una cola, también de un hielo azul profundo, de aspecto de reptil y con varias portuberancias afiladas, que la hacían similar a un martillo con clavos gigantescos, saliendo de ella.

-INCORPOREUS- Invocó rápidamente la liebre, volviendo su cuerpo intangible

-Furia del dragón: desolación helada- Dijo calmadamente el nombre de su nueva equipación. Sin embargo no se lanzó al ataque. Había analizado al enemigo tanto mientras luchaba como cuando Laxus casi le derrota y sabía que ningún ataque físico tendría efecto mientras la liebre siguiera bajo su incorporeus. También sabía que no le quedaba mucho poder mágico y que si no hacía un plan rápidamente estaba perdida.

-¡LOCA SUELTAME!- La exigió Laxus con su voz profunda que retumbaba en la estancia, bueno, lo que quedaba de la prisión. Belle no le miró, ojos fijos en su contrincante con un toque salvaje y letal. Tenía sus ojos de dragón

-¿No me vas a atacar mocosa?- La intentó provocar Glaforth- ¿Tienes miedo?

Belle sonrió ladinamente, como un gato apunto de atrapar a un ratón

-No vale la pena- Confesó- Sólo eres una pequeña liebre cobarde.- Galforth la miró con ira- Incapaz de luchar contra mi.

Cayendo en su provocación Galforth se lanzó al ataque, solidificando su cuerpo. Belle lo estaba esperando y le golpeó con su cola. Escuchó como rompía la pared con satisfacción, era el primer buen golpe sólido que conseguía en toda la pelea

-NO SEAS IDIOTA, ESTAMOS BAJO TIERRA- La gritó Laxus- SE NOS VA A CAER EL TECHO ENCIMA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO

...Puede que tuviera razón. Entre los restos de la pelea de Laxus y los desperfectos que había dejado ella el techo estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente

-¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA! ¿DONDE ESTA LA CHARLA ESA DE "JUNTOS LUCHAMOS MEJOR"?

Belle se giró hacia su amigo, rascandose la nuca avergonzada mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa

-Eso era para las proximas peleas- Admitió - Además- continuó haciendo un pequeño puchero (no era EL puchero, pero seguía siendo adorable)- Tu ya has luchado mucho

-¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDA!- La insultó Laxus como escupiendo veneno- ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!

Belle simplemente se encogió de hombros

-¿Creíais que iba a caer por un truco tan malo?- Se escuchó la voz de la liebre

-Siendo sinceros, sí- Le contestó Belle, ignorando que la pregunta era claramente retorica

-...Eres idiota- Sentenció Laxus.- Y dentro de poco recuperaré mi poder mágico y luego-

-Eh,¡ no actuéis como si no estuviera aquí!

-Me liberaré y justo después de acabar esta misión te haré pagar muy caro por todo lo que me has hecho.- Finalizó seriamente el Dragon Slayer.

-¡P-pero no digas esas cosas delante de desconocidos!- Explotó la liebre, claramente malinterpretando la frase

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo Laxus mirandolo con ojos serios- La voy a castigar con mis propias manos y pienso disfrutarcada minuto

-...E-eso tiene claras connotaciones sexuales-Murmuró ahora avergonzado

-Estoy empezando a sospechar que todos los usagis son unos pervertidos y malpensados- Musitó Belle, ignorando el ultraje que parecía estar experimenta el "usagi"

-¡SOY UN NOUSAGI IDIOTA!- Belle aprovechó la situación para volver al ataque. Desafortunadamente bloqueó sus garras con sus antebrazos peluditos. -Eso ha sido sucio- Declaró ignorando el "Como si tu hubieras luchado limpio en tu vida" de Laxus

-¡Tengo derecho a pelear sucio! ¡Acabas de insinuar que tengo un rollo sado-maso con Laxus!- Le espetó ignorando los balbuceos de Laxus, que parecía haber perdido el habla momentáneamente

-¿Tanto te digusta tu propio amigo?- Preguntó ahora la liebre, haciendo fuerza contra las garras de Belle y agachando la cabeza para evitar su cola.

-¿¡Q-qué!? Y-yo no he dicho eso- Tartamudeó la chica con la maldición Tsundere de los Fullbuster

-Entonces sí que quieres que te castigue- Confirmo la liebre

-¿¡PERO COMO HAS LLEGADO A ESA CONCLUSIÓN!?- Rugió completamente roja

¿Y Laxus?

Laxus estaba murmurando ¿Por qué a mi? mientras intentaba librarse de sus agarres. Era probable que un tenue sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas.

-Tecnica del espacio: Transporte-Siseó la liebre antes de desaparecer.

Y junto a él, la mayor parte de los pilares de la prisión

Belle soltó una maldición y se impulsó rápidamente hasta Laxus

-Rápido liberame y nos sacaré de aquí- La ordenó

-¡No! ¡No tienes suficiente poder mágico! ¡Yo nos salvaré!- Le respondió terca como una mula

-¡No seas idiota! ¡No tienes ni idea como salir de un edificio derrumbándose en segundos!- Le siseó furioso

Belle balbuceó unos segundos(Cosiendo entre medias porque, maldita sea, había un montón de polvo en el aire), intentando encontrar argumentos para refutar al Dragon Slayer.

Con un suspiro y la estructura cayendo peligrosamente cerca Belle cedió. Nada más liberarse Laxus cogió a la chica en brazos y salió del edificio en forma de rayo.

Una vez afuera, en el bosque que rodeaba la prisión, la tiró al suelo con una mueca de superioridad

-¿A qué no ha sido tan dificil?- Se burló

-¿A qué te clavó mi cola donde más duele?

Instintivamente Laxus miró la cola de hielo- llena de afiladas puntas- con recelo y se colocó de tal manera que su entrepierna estaba más inaccesible mientras contraía la cara con molestia hacia la chica. Belle sólo le devolvió la mueca

-...Loca- Le susurró mirandola mal.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Le preguntó girandose hacia él (había estado avanzando para encontrar a la liebre)

Laxus la ignoró, avanzando delante de ella con la expresión más seria y centrada

-Esta misión cada vez tiene peor pinta. Claramente el robo estaba organizado desde dentro y si Galforth contaba la verdad no puede haber sido él. Odia demadsiado a los conejos como para inflitarse en su sistemas

-¿Un complice?- Preguntó Belle frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo es posible? Galforth odia a todos los usagis

-No creo que Galforth sea el jefe del golpe. Antes de ser capturados vi todos los huevos robados, menos el que acabamos de recuperar, en la cámara.

-¿Por qué robar unos huevos si vas a devolverlos?- Se preguntó Belle- Además está la nota. Galforth no la ha escrito, no suena como él.

-¿¡Por qué sólo pagan 600 joyas por este trabajo!?- Se quejó Laxus

-¿Eso es mucho?- Preguntó Belle confusa

-No, es increiblemente poco. Típico de una misión rango D, las más fáciles.

-¿De qué rango era esta?

-B.- Contestó Laxus pensativo- Al principio pensé que era por ser una ciudad pobre pero...

-Es como si alguien no quisiera que un mago cogiera la misión- Resumió Belle.

-Así que habeis conseguido escapar- Les dijo Galforth, aproximandose entre la maleza del bosque, en un tono burlón, como si fuera la mera idea de que magos como ellos consiguieran salir de una prisión fuera ridicula. Ambos le ignoraron olimpicamente. Una vena peluda se comenzó a hinchar en la oreja derecha de la liebre.

-¿Crees que pueda ser todo una especie de montaje?- Preguntó la chica llevando sus cavilaciones un paso más adelante

-Hn-Concedió Laxus- Lo que no tiene sentido es el porqué. Demasiado trabajo para no tener un motivo.- Laxus alzó una ceja un tanto escéptica cuando a Belle le comenzaron a brillar los ojos.

-¡Podemos empezar la investigación! ¡Yo seré el detective superdotado y tu el sarcastico y bruto!- Declaró Belle lista para una de sus fantasías policiacas alzando el puño triunfal

-¡¿Cómo os atreveis a ignorarme?!-Rugió furioso Galforth. Ambos magos no dieron ninguna indicación de oírle.- ¡Y además no resolveriais ni un caso!

-¡CALLATE!-Exclamaron al unisono los dos magos lanzando un ataque sincronizado que Galforth esquivó por los pelos.

-¿¡PERO ES QUE QUEREIS MATARME!?- Se quejó incredulamente pero Laxus y Belle ya habían vuelto a sus maquinaciones

-¿Tú superdotada?- Laxus la miró de arriba abajo causando que las mejillas de Belle se sonrojaran ligeramente y una sonrisa complacida dominara la boca del mago- No vas muy desencaminada- Comentó distraido con la vista fija en cierta parte de la chica. Confundida Belle siguió con los ojos la trayectoria que estaba siguiendo la vista de su compañero

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritó con la voz más aguda que de costumbre. Roja como un tomate intentó cruzarse de brazos para taparse el pecho, no se dio cuenta que el movimiento hacía resaltar aún más su atributos.

Sobra decir que quien si se dio cuenta fue Laxus que soltó una risa baja y pervertida

-¡SIGO AQUÍ TORTOLITOS!- Exclamó un furioso Galforth lanzando una onda de fuerza que arrasaba todo a su paso

-¡AHORA NO USAGI!- Le espetaron ambos magos, molestos- ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE RAYO! ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL HIELO!

-AHHHHH- La liebre intentó transportar el ataque, como ya lo había hecho antes pero la fuerza de ambos rugidos fue tal que su portal estalló en pedazos. Abriendo exageradamente los ojos ante el inminente contacto intentó volverse intangible.

Su encantamiento llegó un segundo tarde. Galforth cayó al suelo de espaldas, derrotado con partes del cuerpo chamuscadas y otras heladas.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?- Le incitó Belle ignorando a la liebre con una sonrisa contagiosa. -¡Este caso no se va a resolver sólo! - Laxus respondió con una sonrisa idéntica, si había algo que tenían en común todos los Slayer era su tenacidad y determinación para superar todos los retos en su frente. De hecho, no había mejor sensación que la que te da superar un reto aparentemente imposible- Yujuuuuu- Gritó al viento Belle cogiendo a Laxus por debajo de los brazos y alzando el vuelo

-¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO LOCA!?- Protestó ruidosamente Laxus. La respuesta de Belle fue reír más fuerte lo que causó la aparición de un severo tic en la ceja de Laxus- ¡AL MENOS QUITATE LAS ZARPAS!- La exigió mirando a las garras de hielo que sí, estaban clavadas en su pecho- ¡ANIMAL!

-Oi, oi, no tengas miedo- Le consoló Belle con una sonrisa traviesa- No sabía que tuvieras vértigo pero tranquilo.

-¿¡DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESO!?- Laxus oficialmente echaba humo por las orejas- ¡ESTUPIDA LOCA CUANDO ACABE LA MISIÓN...!-La amenazó. Belle continuó riendose aunque si que hizo desaparecer a sus garras.

Laxus comenzó a planear su venganza.

-Etto...¿Laxus?-Le llamó Belle con voz algo nerviosa después de una media hora volando en una dirección

-¿Hn?- Respondió distraidamente con sus planes de venganza. La verdad, con la apuesta todo se volvía mucho más sencillo. Primero le mandaría cotar todos las baldosas de la Avda principal de Magnolia, luego...Le mandaría que le trajera una copa de vino, luego haría que la devolviera alegando que le pidió cerveza, luego la mandaría volver porque el la quería negra y luego la gritaría y le diría que no esta lo suficientemente fría. Después de eso..

-Etto...¿Puede que estemos perdidos?- Confesó avergonzada.

Laxus cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzandose a si mismo a no gritar ni estrangular a la maga. Era muy tentador.

-¿¡Cómo que estamos perdidos!?-Le espetó con furia

-Bueno, perdona por no saber donde esta la ciudad cuando me llevan a una prisión en medio de un bosque misterioso mientras estoy desmayada- Replicó a la defensiva

-No. Perdona por pensar que si nos llevabas en una dirección ¡Sabías a la dirección que nos llevabas!- Laxus estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol. Su paciencia calló hace mucho tiempo, entre escombros y témpanos de hielos, gracias a una loca. Nunca la ha podido recuperar.

-Oi, que así no solucionas nada- Le dijo Belle en tono tranquilizador.-Vamos a respirar hondo y...

-Cierra. El. Pico-Siseó Laxus enfurecido.- Vuelve a la cueva. Con un poco de suerte y menos de tu incompetencia podemos convencer al Usagi que nos lleve de vuelta a la ciudad.

-Eso...Eso es una buena idea- Meditó Belle sorprendida. Laxus tuvo un tic en el ojo al verla actuar tan sorprendida.

-Claro que es una buena idea- Murmuró entre dientes- Es mía.- Belle decidió no contestar. Su última idea había sido un pequeño fracaso, a juzgar por como estaban en el medio de ninguna parte. Así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a volar en la dirección contraria a la que iba

-¿Sabes donde esta la prisión no?- Le preguntó Laxus, algo receloso

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Esta justo antes de esa ciudad que se ve a lo lejos

-Eso es BunnyTown- Estableció Laxus con una vena hinchada.

-No puede ser BunnyTown, me habría dado cuanta hace siglos- ¡BunnyTown no se parecía nada a esa ciudad!

-Hay un letrero en esas colinas que pone "BunnyTown" y los edificios tienen orejas de conejo ¿¡Qué es sino!?- Le preguntó sarcásticamente Laxus

-Una trampa- Declaró solemnemente. Estaba convencida de que era una trampa. ¡Nunca nada era tan fácil!...Aunque puede que sí, que se pareciera un pelín a...¡Vale! ¡Era la copia exacta de la ciudad! ¿Contentos?

-...¿Ahora también eres idiota?- Acabó diciendo Laxus cerrando los ojos con expresión de dolor- Además, si fuera una trampa, que no lo es, sería nuestra única manera de acabar con esta condenada misión.

-¿Ahora tambien eres idiota?- Le imitó Belle poniendo una voz ridiculamente grave.- Un momento. ¿¡Cómo que tambien!? ¡Que querías decir con eso!

-Mis reservas ya están completas- Murmuró para sí Laxus.- Al fin, pensaba que me iba a volver loco con tanta estupidez- No se dio cuenta de la expresión de molestia que iba escalándose a furia de Belle.

De lo que si que se dio cuenta fue del grito de "LAXUUUUUSSSS" que resonó fuertemente cuando se transportó hacia la ciudad a la velocidad del rayo dejando tras de sí a una chamuscada Dragon Slayer.

A veces, Laxus adoraba los efectos secundarios.

* * *

-Muy bien- Se dijo para sí Makarov- No pasa nada. Laxus es un chico listo y fuerte y seguro que sale de esta

-¡Maestro!-Le llamaron en la habitación de abajo

-¡Ahora no! ¡Estoy ocupado dándome ánimos! Listo es un seguro Laxus y chico y fuerte que esta de sale ¡No! ¡Así no era! Laxus es un esta fuerte y-

-¡Pero Natsu ha..

-¡QUE HA ECHO AHORA ESE MOCOSO!- Echando fuego por la boca y los ojos Makarov, agrandó su cabeza de tal forma que su mirada asesina era aún más terrorifica

Porque no hay furia comparable en el infierno como la de un Makarov interrumpido mientras se alienta a si mismo.

* * *

Laxus no iba a salir de esta.

Bueno, seguramente sí. Pero le apetecía ser dramático. Sentaba bien de vez en cuando, daba emoción a las cosas, animaba ciudades repentinamente fantasmas...

Porque sí. BunnyTown-Sí, Laxus tenía razón, gracias, la ciudad era BunnyTown. Obviamente.- estaba despoblada. No había nadie.

Ni alcalde pervertido, gordo y glotón ni...

Bueno, puede que sólo se acordara del alcalde, pero aún así hubo más gente. Como Galforth.

...Tal vez no tuviera el don de gentes ¡pero eso no era importante! Lo importante aquí era que la ciudad de los estupidos Usagis estaba desierta. Así que Laxus, lógicamente, lo primero que hizo fue librarse de las orejas y la cola de conejo.

O lo habría hecho, si no estuvieran pegadas con un maldito encantamiento que no las dejaba ni desintegrarse con la magia. Laxus se estaba hartando de los misterios de esa maldita ciudad.

Por no hablar de que pagaban SÓLO 600 joyas por ese trabajo. (¡En serio! ¡Era una timada!) Y, maldita sea, el alcalde se había pirado con el resto de usagis pintorescos a Dios sabe dónde y...

Laxus frunció el ceño, algo frustrado ante una nueva idea de lo que tendría que haber sido evidente. Con una maldición se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar olores.

Tenía que encontrar a dónde se había ido la gente. Había dos posibilidades: o habían sido secuestradas...

...O BunnyTown no era una ciudad de conejos y Pascua como se creía, sino una tapadera para algo mucho más oscuro.

El huevo no tenía porqué oler a hierba. Mucho menos a _esa _clase de hierba.

* * *

Belle echaba de menos a La-a Natsu.

Si, a Natsu. Porque era su primo cuarto adoptado. Casi repudiado. Con una extraña afinidad por luchar y quemar a todo lo que se mueva (Lo cual hacía el otoño con todas las hojas volando con el viento una estación tan divertida como peligrosa-no veas como prenden los bosques) indiferentemente de que sea ser vivo o un guijarro golpeado por puro aburrimiento. Y luego estaba su pelo rosa.

Rosa.

Belle nunca iba a superar eso.

Tampoco iba a superar que se burlara de ella, que de poco ganara la apuesta y ¡que la abandonara en medio de un bosque extraño con un montó de conejos metiendo cosas relucientes en una especie de madriguera con...

Tal vez no estuviera pensando en Natsu. Pero eso no era lo importante. ¡Los conejos de Bunnytown tenían una madriguera secreta!

¡Eso había que investigarlo!

Belle hizo desaparecer sus alas y se ocultó entre el follaje de un arbol cercano para preparar un plan. Un buen investigador siempre tiene un plan.

Plan A (De Ash-Neechan. Y Aisuron. ) Descalificado por motivos emocionales.

Plan B (De Belle) Eliminado por narcisista

¡Plan C allá vamos!

¡Iría allí congelando todo a su paso y...¿No conseguiría ni un misero dato? Vale, Prioridad numero 1: no ser detectada.

El Plan C era definitivamente ser un ninja. Porque NO había mejores espías que los ninjas. ¿Podía haber magos ninja?

Mmmm...

¡No se podía distraer! ¡Iban a cerrar la puerta de la madriguera!

...

...

Belle aún no sabe como acabó decidiendo que "Plan C: ser un ninja" era código para invocar un montón de nieve a tu alrededor para acabar teniendo la forma de un Usagi. Pero ahí estaba. Dejando nieve por todas partes que después tenía que hacer desaparecer y reaparecer en su cuerpo cada vez que se movía en una sala llena de los conejos de la ciudad que cada vez era más rara en espera del discurso del alcalde. ¡Daban hasta folletos!

-Ciudadanos de BunnyTown- Comenzó su discurso el alcalde. Por alguna extraña razón (Había muchas cosas extrañas últimamente. Esto le olía a chamusquina. Y todo el mundo sabe que no hay que subestimar el olfato de un Dragon Slayer) todos los conejos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír. Belle rió porque como cualquier persona en medio de un grupo de gente que pilla un chise que tu no coges, te ríes y procuras que nadie se de cuenta de tu confusion. No quieres ser el idiota del grupo, duh. - Por fin ha llegado el día en el que podemos dejar esta farsa

Y se quitó la piel.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-...Tal vez esa sea Belle.

¡Pero vamos! ¡Cualquiera hubiera gritado si un conejo extremadamente gordo se quitara de repente la piel! ¡Cualquiera!¡Nadie quiere distinguir entre el musculo y la grasa que hay debajo, gracias!

-¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido?- Se quejó una voz a su lado.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Era Galforth!

No, espera. Era un conejo. Galforth era una liebre. Además, Galforth no era verde.

-¿Galforth?- A veces Belle se preguntaba porque su boca no parecía estar conectada con su cerebro.

-...¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó el conejo tensándose a su lado.

-Etto...Quiero arroz-Improvisó Belle rápidamente- ¿Qué has entendido?

-¡Galforth!-Siseó el conejo- Ese estupido- se rió. A Belle no le gustaba por donde iba la cosa- ¿Te puedes creer que pensaba que eramos todos usagis?

-...¿Y no lo somos?-Ahora mismo nada tenía mucho sentido. El conejo, o puede que no sea un conejo, la cosa se estaba complicando, sólo se rió.

-No seas ingenuo- Belle estaba ofendida ¡Su fachada era de conejA no de conejO, era ingenuA Y femenina! - Sólo era una tapadera para poder pasar el chocolate

...Ahora estaba confundida. Muy confundida

-Pero el alcalde se toma todo el chocolate...-Dijo lentamente

-No, no ese chocolate. La María-Le respondió como si sufriera un retraso mental

-¿Quien es María?-¿¡Por qué no le dejaba de hablar en acertijos!? ¡Y ella no era idiota!

-¿Has tomado polvo antes de venir aquí?- Le preguntó algo divertido. La maga bufó, claro que había algo divertido para él, entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Polvo?

-Inhalé bastante polvo antes en...-En la cueva que se derrumbó (levantando una considerable polvareda con la que Belle se tuvo que atragantar) donde estabas encontrando un huevo mágico "robado"...que aún tenía en su mochila escondida en alguna parte de su nevado y disfrazado cuerpo de conejo. Porque eso era un disfraz de conejo y no lo que le habían dado que hacía que se le viera las bragas hiciera lo que hiciera y que cada vez que moviera los brazos sus tetas rebotaran. Estupidos usagis. O no tan usagis. La cosa era algo confusa

-Chaval, me tenías preocupado- Se rió mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro. Que hizo volar toda la nieve que llevaba encima

La parte buena es que no, el alcalde no se había despellejado a si mismo.

La parte mala es que ahora tenía un montón de nieve en su ahora humana (Pero no menos repulsiva) cara. Y que había mandado a la mierda su fachada de conejo inhala-polvo. Lo cual no tenía ni pies ni cabeza porque a nadie le gusta inhalar polvo.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse sentado en primera fila?

* * *

-Muy bien- Se dijo para sí Makarov, por enésima vez en ese día- Laxus va a estar bien. Es un chico fuerte, listo y determinado. Es de Fairy Tail. No va a pasar nada

-¡Maestro!

-¡COMO SEA OTRA VEZ NATSU JURO QUE LE DOY TAL PALIZA QUE LA VA A SENTIR HASTA SUS PESTAÑAS ROSAS!

-¿¡TENGO LAS PESTAÑAS ROSAS!?

-Já. Que patetico rosita

-Callate striper

-¿Por que me lo digas tu? Idiota escupe fuego

-¡Exacto, cubito de hielo!

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¿¡Estais peleando!?

-¡N-no Erza! ¿D-de dónde te sacas esas cosas?

-¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Vete a sacar brillo a tu armadura y dejame en paz!

-...¿Que has dicho?

-¿¡Quieres luchar!? ¡Estoy encendido!

**PIM PAM BOOOOOOOOM**

**BLAST**

**BROM**

**BAM**

**PUM**

-¡Erza! ¿Me habías llamado?

-¡Un segundo maestro! En seguida acabo

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

**CRASH**

**PUUUUUM**

**BLAAAAAST**

**-**Ya está. Todo arreglado.

-Mis pestañas rosaaaaaas

**PIM PAM BOOOOOOOM BAM**

-¿Erza?

-Si, maestro

-...Nada. Alzack, Bisca, llevad a Natsu a la enfermería. Yo...yo me voy a sentar aquí un rato y agradeceré a Kami que Mirajane esta de misión

-Maestro, he recibido una llamada de parte de Pegassus, sospechan que Bunnytown es una tapadera de la fábrica de droga más grande de todo Fiore

Makarov perdió todo el color que tenía en el rostro. La horrible sensación de que el alentador "Laxus es listo, etc" no iba a funcionar se asentó en sus estomago.

-L-laxus está en peligro-Murmuró blanco como la cera

-¿Y mi nee-chan?- Preguntó una masa morada, amarilla roja y rosa. Un momento, lo rosa era pelo. ¡Era Natsu! ¿Su nee-chan?

¡Belle tambien estaba ahí! Una joven indefensa que Makarov había enviado a una misión con su nieto a la que si le pasaba algo sería su culpa

-Están los dos en peligro.-Makarov tenía que hacer algo

-¡Hay que ayudarlos!-Exclamó Natsu súbitamente recuperado (Pero a una conveniente distancia de la pelirroja) echando fuego por la boca

-¡MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN!

\- ¡Estoy encendido!

-Natsu tu te quedas

-¿¡Quéee!?

-Erza

-¡Aye, aye!

* * *

Laxus estaba algo irritado. Belle no estaba en la cueva, el olor de los habitantes de BunnyTown desaparecía en el medio de un claro y Galforth no dejaba de seguirle gritandole sobre una conspiración.

Algo estaba claro. Nunca más iba a recoger animales desamparados que se cruzaban en su camino. Y mucho menos ofrecerle palabras de aliento. Aunuqe, para ser justos, Laxus no sabía que "Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo inutil. Ahora cierra el pico y mueve el culo que quiero acabar esta maldita misión" fuera a animar a alguien. Sinceramente a Laxus le daba bastante igual que toda la vida del nousagi haya sido una mentira, le daba algo (Una cosa minuscula) de pena, pero no eran sus asuntos por mucho que Galforth se los quisiera gritar hasta que le explotaran los timpanos, con promesas de venganza entre medias

-¡Te digo que es una tapadera! ¡No hay usagis en BunnyTown!- Gritaba. Lo cual no tenía sentido porque si algo, los ciudadanos eran claramente conejos. Laxus sospechaban que traficaban con algo y que los huevos de Pascua eran su transporte habitual (Los huevos de chocolate de Bunnytown eran mundialmene famosos) pero ¿que no eran conejos? Eso no tendría lógica. Sería un desperdicio de recursos y no encaja con un plan tan bien pensado. Tambien explicaría el rechazo a Galforth- Es todo una fachada para ocultar su negocio en la droga-Bueno, al menos la liebre confirmaba sus teorías.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-¡Que no son usagis!-Exclamó al viento, exasperado y lanzando las patas al cielo- Ahora mismo estan teniendo una reunión secreta en su madriguera que esta-

-Si no son conejos...¿por qué tienen una madriguera? ¿No estarás mintiendo...no?-Eso era una tecnica de interrogación. No es que le hubiera entrado la curiosidad ni que echara de menos las preguntas ridiculas de Belle. Para nada. Claramente estaba intimidando a la liebre

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Soy un marginado! -Protestó Galforth levantando las patas al cielo- Como te iba diciendo la madriguera esta justo

Pero si había una guarida (Madriguera o no) eso significaba que estaría reunido allí todo el pueblo con lo que podría finalizar esa misión y el pesado cobraría su venganza. Y habría ganado la apuesta. Porque Belle no podría estar ya dentro, ¿no?

...A no ser que la hallan capturado. Aunque eso es seguramente lo que había pasado. Laxus soltó un gruñido de fastidio que alarmó a Galftorth lo suficiente como para que dejara de hablar

-..a-aquí-Bueno, casi. Era una liebre muy parlanchina

-¿Dónde has dicho?- Era una molestia pero Laxus tendría que rescatar a su compañera. Era su responsabilidad como mago de Fairy Tail. Además Laxus era fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger, rescatar y ..puede que no aguantar pero no hay que pedirle peras al olmo a la chica y derrotar a quien se antepusiera en su camino.

-A-aqui-Volvió a susurrar la liebre. Laxus le miró con un ic en la ceja, irritado

-Aquí no hay nada-Le señaló como si tuviera mal la vista. Galforth frunció el ceño

-Han debido de cerrar la entrada secreta.- ¿Una entrada secreta? A Belle le hubiera encantado eso ¡Mierda, Laxus! ¡Concentrate en la misión y no en la chica!

-Mi nombre es Dreyar. Laxus Dreyar- Probó Laxus muy bajito. Y es que la situación se parecía mucho a la del mago espía James Bond. Ante la extrañada y precavida mirada de la liebre Laxus sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos estupidos pensamientos irrelevantes que se negaba a creer que eran influencia de Belle Dragneel. No vio el gesto alarmado de Galforth, que lo miraba como si hubiera perdido un tornillo- ¡Llevame a la guarida secreta!- Le ordenó con su voz retumbando como los truenos

...A veces ser el Dragon Slayer del Rayo tenía su parte mala.

Como los mareos en los transportes

Oh, y advertir a un grupo de traficantes (que era tan grande como una ciudad) de tu presencia. Eso era bastante inconveniente

* * *

-...Tu-Siseó el alcalde (Bueno, antes era el alcalde, ahora era una persona que le gustaba disfrazarse de conejo junto con sus amigos los de BunnyTown, pero como eso era muy largo de pensar se quedaría como alcalde)Pensando rápido Belle se giró al cone-la persona, parece que ya no quedan más conejos, que había detrás suyo y le miró amenzante

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho?- Le espetó con furia fingida

-¿N-nani?- Alegó, blanco como la cera. Lo cual era muy curiosos de ver porque la persona en cuestión tenía la piel muy oscura, casi negra.

-¡Tú no! ¡Estoy hablando contigo mocosa!- A lo que Belle miró a todos lados para econtrar una chica a la que pasarle el muerto. No había

-¿Pero que clase de segregación social es esta? ¿Como es que no hay mujeres aquí? ¡Misoginos!-Les acusó helandoles con la mirada

-¡¿Cómo te atreves..?!- Protestó el alcalde débilemente. Las miradas gélidas de Belle eran paralizantes

-¿...Eres...una chica?- Preguntó como un idiota el cone-el sujeto con el que había estado hablando antes

-¿Supone algún problema?- Preguntó alzando una ceja con superioridad. Se iban a enterar esos estupidos machistas...

-¿El que seas mujer?- Respondió el alcalde recuperando la compostura y una frialdad que carecía en su disfraz de Usagi- No. En cuanto a que estás en nuestra guarida secreta...Bueno, me temo que eso si que supone un pequeño problema

-Lo suponía- Contestó Belle sin inmutarse- De todas formas, ¿para qué es todo esto?

-...¿No lo sabes?

-No...-Confesó Belle algo avergonzada- ¿Ahora es cuando te vuelves un super villano y me cuentas todos tus planes secretos sólo por vanagloriarte en mi cara?

-¿De donde te has sacado eso? -Le dijo el alcalde frunciendo el ceño. Si sabía como predecir sus movimientos estaba en problemas

-...¿Me lo ha dicho un conejito?- Contestó para nada convincente Belle.

-No hay Usagis en BunnyTown-Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Belle estaba sintiendo un patrón

* * *

-¡Ah son los Usagis de BunnyTown!-Exclamó Galforth aterrorizado

-En serio. Quien lo diría- Ironizo Laxus. Inmediatamente después se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente a quien parecía el líder sin dejarse intimidar por la multitud que lo rodeaba- Exijo una explicación

-¿Crees que estás en condiciones de exigir algo? - Se burló con la voz del alcalde...¡Era el alcalde!- Tch, adolescentes- Se quejó

-He venido a hacer un trabajo. Encontrar los huevos robados, no descubrir la mayor tapadera en el mercado de la droga de todo Fiore. He hecho mi trabajo y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una ciudad vacía, un complot de narcotraficantes a nivel nacional y una madriguera secreta- Continuó tranquilo, incluso alzando una ceja altiva.

-Si ya lo sabes todo ¿Que quieres que te expliquemos mocoso?- Le espetó el alcalde. Su nuevo aspecto era el de alguien más delgado, con unos treinta años de ojos azules completamente carentes de emoción y empatía.

-Así que estaba en lo cierto- Musitó Laxus mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos si dejarse amedrentar- Es una suerte que lo haya grabado todo, ¿no crees?- COntinuó sacando de su bolsillo una grabadora. Le dio al play para demostrar la veracidad de lo dicho

-Dame eso- Exigió el alcalde- O atente a las consecuencias

-Yo creo que no. Esto pertenece al consejo mágico que decidirá vuestro destino. - Se negó Laxus guardando la grabadora en aparente relajación- En cuanto a lo de "las consecuencias" soy un mago del rayo, mi velocidad es sorprendente

-Somos muchos y tu sólo eres uno- Declaró con una mueca de satisfacción mientras avanzaba un paso, amenazante- No podrás escapar a todos

-En eso te equivocas- Le desafió con media sonrisa de suficiencia- Somos dos. Galforth, ¿cuál es la mayor distancia a la que puedes teletransportarnos?

-Err...-Parpadeó sorprendido, confuso y atemorizado la liebre- N-nunca había transportado a alguien - Ante la insistente mirada de Laxus (Y las penetrantes del resto de "Usagis") continuó- Supongo que...d km.

-Cuando caiga la noche estaremos en la capital. Vosotros ni habréis salido de la provincia. - Declaró, dando la partida como zanjada.

-Dudo que un mago de Fairy Tal-Dijo con sorna. Laxus apretó los puños, debía mantener la cabeza fría para salir de la situación- Dejara atrás a uno de los suyos.

Dreyar le clavó la mirada, interrogante e intimidante. Acaso sus sospechas serian ciertas y habían capturado a Belle. Junto la mandibula con fuerza.

Eso lo cambiaba todo

-Sueltala- Siseó entre los dientes, conteniendose lo mejor que pudo

-Yo creo que no- Repitió sus palabras. Sonrió confiado como quien ya ha ganado. Laxus inhalo profundamente. tenía que mantener la mente en calma para encontrar la solución más rápida. Y tenía que hacerlo ya- Aunque...- Laxus entrecerró los ojos. Eso si que parecía una trampa (Y no Bunnyown. Que al fin y al cabo no lo era. Era un callejón sin salida, no una trampa)- Miralo así- Le explicó, algo altanero- Yo tengo algo que tu quieres...y tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

-¿Y como se que no mientes?- Le retó Laxus. El mayor solo negó con la cabeza, condescendiente.

-¿No eres un Dragon Slayer?- Laxus se tensó, eso no era algo que sabía la gente. Es más, sólo lo sabían su Jiji, Freed y los demás, su padre y Belle. Alguien le había delatado, su jiji le advirtió contra ello, le dijo que los Dragon Slayer eran muy especiales y por tanto estaba en peligro de que gremios oscuros intentaran eliminarle o secuestrarle. - ¿No la hueles en mi, en mis hombres?

Laxus ollfateó el aire. Entrecerró los ojos, Belle había estado en contacto con ellos. Lo podía oler. Mierda. La habían capturado

-Llevame con ella- Le ordenó.

-Tu no eres el que da las ordenes aquí chaval- Siseó el alcalde

-¿Por qué iba a recibir las tuyas? Ni siquiera te conozco usagi- Soltó él con el mismo veneno

-Soy Dealer. - Laxus comenzó a sudar frío, había oído hablar de un Dealer, un mago oscuro de rango S, desparecido hace años. No podía ser el mismo Dealer ¿no? Porque ese Dealer pertenecía a - Y frente a ti está mi gremio: Usagi Warren - Usagi Warren. Era el mismo.

Era un reconocido y peligroso mago oscuro de rango S y había estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo. Podría haberle vencido hace tiempo. Aunque le doliera tenía que salir de ahí.

¡Maldita Belle! ¡Si no fuera por ella él estaría teniendo la batalla de su vida contra Dealer!

...Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Laxus sabía qque no podía confia en un mago oscuro para cumplir su palabra (las negociaciones quedaban fuera de la cuesión), no tenían medios de escape para tres. Uno debía quedarse. Galforth no era lo suficienemente fuerte, no sabía la condición en la que estaba Belle. Tenía que quedarse él.

-Me da igual quien seas- Continuó tranquilo observando orgulloso el ligero tic en la ceja del alcalde.- Pelea contra mí. Si te venzo soltarás a Belle y me dejarás ir. Si vences...te daré la grabadora

-¿Por qué iba a acceder a ese trato? Podría mandar a mis hombres que te derrotaran en cualquier momento.- Volvió a asumir una postura indiferente

-Tu mismo lo has dicho. Soy un mago de Fairy Tail, si me derrotas y me matas mi gremio investigará hasta descubrirte. Si no lo haces se lo diré yo mismo. -Laxus nunca había estado tan agradecido de

-No tendrías pruebas

-Es mi gremio. No las necesito.- Laxus se mantuvo firme.- Si accedieras al combate y yo perdiese...tienes tanto mi grabadora como mi silencio.

-¿La chica y la liebre?- Le preguntó, no por acceder (Que en verdad sólo sería una pequeña molestia, claramente era mucho más poderoso) sino por saber como reaccionaría el mago.

-Se van- Declaró Laxus.- No tienen que ver con esto

-La liebre lo sabe todo- Laxus frunció el ceño ¿Belle no se había dado cuenta? - Son cabos sueltos que no me puedo permitir- Añadió alzando las cejas altivo

A Laxus sólo le quedaba una opción

-Galforth-Le llamó en un susurro casi sin mover los labios- Necesito que entres y te lleves a Belle, pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido?

-P-pero ¿y tú?

-¿Entendido?-Repitió Laxus entre los dientes, más exigente

-Hai- Laxus asintió levemente con la cabeza

-Si pierdo están a tu merced- Dealer le clavó una mirada penetrante. Laxus intentó no inmutarse, una gota de sudor le corría por la frente. Si Dealer no accedía les masacrarían.

-Si accedo a eso vencerte sería como quitarle un caramelo a un niño- Laxus apretó sus puños hasta hacerse sangre. Dealer sonrió macabramente- Siempre me ha gustado quitarle caramelos a niños.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle se despertó con un gruñido de molestia. Le dolía la cabeza un montón. Intentó mover las manos para masajearse ligeramente la temple. Maldijo. Estaba atada de pies y manos a una pared. Parpadeó, algo aturdida por el sueño

Menuda sensación de deja vu.

Luego frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. La habían vuelto a atrapar. Estipida BunnyTown con sus estupidos ciudadanos farsantes y sus huevos que son robados pero en realidad no y malditas 300 joyas que necesitaba para la abuela a la que le dio un infarto y maldito el Jiji de Laxus por meterla en este lio y maldito Laxus por dejarla atrás.

Se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia. Intentó desacerse de sus amarres, sin éxito, su magia no funcionaba. La celda tenía que estar suprimiendola. Hora del Super Plan Improvisado. Planear lo único que habóia conseguido era dejarla en una celda. Tsk, estaba sobreestimado,

-¡Guardias!- Les llamó con autoridad en la voz. Inmediatamente después dos hombres de aspecto debil se asomaron a la entrada de su celda

-Señorita prisionera- La saludaron con una respetuosa reverencia. Belle contuvo las ganas de alzar una ceja, extrañada por el comportamiento de sus carceleros ¿No tendrían que tratarla como a una prisionera?- ¿Que desea?- Lo que no pudo contener fue la gota en la nuca, eso no tenía sentido

-¡Liberadme!- Les exigió, encogiendose de hombros mentalmente. A veces, una tiene que probar sus suerte

-Suminasen- Comenzaron a disculparse hablando e inclinandose al unisono. Era...siniestro. - No podemos hacer eso- Dijeron apenados. Belle entrecerró los ojos

-Llevaba una bolas conmigo- Comentó. Estaba algo preocupada, dentro estaba el huevo y lo necesitaba para cumplir con la misión...Si seguía valiendo esa misión, daba la sensación de que no. Bueno, si no siempre lo podía vender.- Me gustaría tenerla

-¡Enseguida se la traigo, Srta Prisionera!- Le dijo el guardia de la derecha haciendo una rápida reverencia. Desapareció instantes después, dejanod un silencio incomodo tras de sí. Belle se removió, algo incomoda ante la fija mirada del otro guardia

-Bueeeeeno...¿Cómo es que ya no son conejos?- Le preguntó, ya que estaba, podía aclarar un poco su situación. Había muchas cosas que no tenía en claro

-Hemos conseguido los fondos para el verdadero proposito de mi maestro- Le contestó educadamente- Ya no es necesaria nuestra tapadera

-Sí- Asintió Belle como si hubiera entendido algo de lo que acababa de decir- Eso no tiene ningún sentido

-Sumimasen- Volvió a hacer una respetuosa reverencia

-¡Pero explicamelo y no te disculpes!- Le reprochó ella

-Sumimasen- Belle le clavó una mirada para que explicara BIEN lo que ocurría- BunnyTown es la tapadera para Usagi Warren, el gremio oscuro al que pertenecemos. Mi maestro tuvo la idea de vender droga ocultandola en los huevos de chocolate de una ciudad caracterisica de ellos, para ello utilizó la tapadera de los Conejos de Pascua.

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió esa idea? - Preguntó Belle, asombrada. ¡Era increible! Y supuestamente malvado. Suponía que eso le quitaba puntos. - ¡Al final si que era un supervillano!

-Aquí esta su bolsa- Le presentó con una reverencia el otro guardia

-No puedo cogerla...-Se lamentó Belle- ¿Serías tan amable de entrar y colgarmela de la espalda? Es muy importante para mí, no quisiera perderla

Y 3, 2, 1...¡EL PUCHERO ESTA ACTIVADO! RENDIMIENTO 100%

-En seguida Srta prisionera- Dijeron los guardias al unisono con un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas, abriendo la puerta de su celda (Belle contuvo una sonrisa malvada, su plan estaba funcionando Muhahahahha) y apresurandose a quitar las ataduras de sus manos, para colocarle la bolsa a su espalda

-A-ano- Dijo, continuando con su actuación digna de la gran pantalla- ¿Podrían quitarme la de los pies? O-onegai...Me duelen mucho- Dejó caer un par de lagrimillas falsas (A veces controlar un elemento basado en agua tenía sus ventajas) y bajó la mirada, apenada y retorciendose en el sitio, lo justo para que ambos hombres fijaran su mirada en su cuerpo- O-onegai- Repitió, subiendo los ojos humedecidos (Una capa fina de hielo en las retinas que se iba derritiendo con el calor corporal...uno de sus mejores hechizos. Siempre funcionaba con Aisuron)

-P-por supuesto- Dijeron ambos hombres con corazones en sus ojos. Belle resistió la sensación de arrugar la nariz. Se les estaba cayendo la baba. A veces deseaba que Aisuron no hubiera sido tan mala influencia sobre ella en ese ambito. Puaj

-Bueno- Sacudió sus manos la maga ante un trabajo bien hecho- Gracias por la mochila- Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- La información y liberarme ¡Nos vemos!

Y con un rápido movimiento, les quitó las llaves y cerró la puerta de su celda, con ella fuera.

-Ahora, ¿qué hago?- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia lo que, según su olfato, era la salida

* * *

-Galforth- Le ordenó Laxus. La liebre le miró con miedo, al fin y al cabo Laxus era su primer amigo...Más o menos. Pero, obediente, se teletrasportó a la Madriguera, tenía una misión que cumplir

-A por él- Ordenó secamente Dealer. Inmediatamente los diez hombres que rodeaban a ambos magos se echaron a correr hacia la entrada de la madriguera. Laxus apretó los puños, sin moverse. Sólo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente rápidos. Forzando su cuerpo a relajarse, adoptó una posición de pelea. Dealer no se movió de su posición relajada, apoyandose sobre un bastón oscuro y alargado que traía consigo.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!

Dealer siguió sin moverse. Su ataque le dio de lleno, destruyendo medio bosque a su paso. El mago oscuro acabó ileso, bastón y ropa incluidos

-¿Qué..?- Dijo Laxus frunciendo el ceño ¡Estaba seguro de que le había dado! ¡Su ataque le había traspasado como si no estubiera ahí!

¿Podría ser otro mago del espacio?

-Mi turno- Declaró, soberbio. Ni dijo ningún hechizo, simplemente golpeó firmemente el suelo con su bastón. Para el asombro de Laxus el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse, hasta sóo quedar formas psicodelicas donde antes había arboles, nubes, pájaros. Respiró profundamente

-No es un transporte. No es un transporte- Se susurró a si mismo como un mantra. Estaba funcionando- No es un transporte

No vio el puñetazo que le mandó a volar diez metros hacia atrás, ni el arbol (Ahora mancha verdosa y marrón) con el que dio de lleno

-Supuse que serías más fuerte- Escuchó Laxus la burlona voz de Dealer en tres sitios distintos, al menos- Al final resultaste un niño arrogante que no conoce su debilidad

-¡NO SOY DÉBIL!- Rugió el Dragon Slayer- ¡FURIA ELECTRICA!

Su ataque apareció justo enfrente suyo, donde Laxus había escuchado la voz más firmemente. Dealer chasqueó la lengua

-Frío, frio- Le susurró, justo antes de darle una patada que hizo que se estrellara con lo que se sentía como una piedra. Laxus consiguió levantarse, momentos después, aturdido ante lo que veía.

El mundo estaba del revés. Los arboles crecían hacia abajo, el suelo estaba arriba, el estaba apoyado en el cielo. ¿¡Cómo podía estar apoyado en el cielo!? Miró para abajo, no, estaba apoyado en una nube. ¿¡Cómo podía estar apoyado en una nube!?

¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

-Me imagino que te estarás preguntando muchas cosas- Le dijo Dealer, detrás suyo. Rápidamente Laxus se giró para darle un bune puñetazo electrico, que esquivó con facilidad. Flexionó las rodillas para saltar pero las palabras de Dealer le frenaron- Yo no te aconsejaría saltar, al fin y al cabo no te estás estrellando en el vacío por esa nube donde estás.

-Esto es alguna clase de ilusión- Dijo para sí mismo Laxus- Podrás engañar mi vista, pero no el resto de mis sentidos- Razonó cerrando los ojos en busca de sonidos y olores. Instintivamente llenó de electricidad el aire, para tener una mayor sensación de lo que le rodea. Consiguió que las nubes se junaran y se oscurecieran, como justo antes de una tormenta electrica

-¿Pero qué..?- Murmuró Dealer

-**_¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!- _**Invocó Laxus. Ante la sorpresa de Dealer, de cada nube comezaron a salir rayos, que se juntaban en grandes esferas brillantes- **¡FURIA ELECTRICA!**\- Y se diriguieron todas a él.

Había subestimado al mocoso

* * *

Era muy curioso como funcionaba esa cueva. Resultaba que el aire más limpio no estaba en la salida

¡Estaba en la maldita habitación mejor ventilada que como no tenía que ser el laboratorio de droga! ¿¡Pero cómo se podía tener tan mala suerte!?

-Maldito Laxus con su estupido "eso es BunnyTown" y maldito los estupidos conejos que me han secuestrado y ¡A la mierda todo!- Y tiró una mesa llena de polvo blanco por los aires. Sí, toda la droga salió volando. No, no fue en la dirección contraria a Belle por azares del destino. Sí, inhalo mucho polvo. Mucho, mucho, mucho polvo- ARGH QUE ME AHOGO- Mucho, mucho, mucho polvo.

Así que cuando los magos oscuros consiguieron encontrarla-no fue muy dificil, no era como si estuviera intentando ser silenciosa- se encontraron una escena algo...preocupante.

-Es como muuy gracioso sabes?- Le decía Belle con una sonrisa estupida a Glaforth mientras patinaban por el suelo helado del laboratorio- Porque tu antes no eras un Usagi y ahora lo eres y el resto ¡no lo eran! Jajajajajaja es como si yo fuera un cubo de hielo pero luego fuera un huevo con confeti por dentro.- A lo que la liebre sin protestar la intentaba sacar de la habitación, lo que la chica evitaba estrujandole contra sus pechos con una risita estupido- Oooohh~~ ¡Mira a los no tan usagis!

A juzgar por como la heroina caía como nieve por toda la habitación (Puede que el hecho estuviera estrechamente relacionado con cierta Dragon Slayer cogiendola a mosntones del suelo y griando "nieva, nieva" y algún que otro "Soy la Reina de la Montaña MUAHAHAHAHAH" ) los del gremio oscuro concluyeron que estaba drogada. Sonrieron maliciosamente. Eso sólo hacía su trabajo mucho más sencillo.

-¡Belle!- Siseó la liebre intentando moverse lejos de ellos- Tenemos que irnos

-¡Vale!- Contestó rápidamente- Espera que quito a esos de la pueta. Que maleducados poniendose en puertas ¿no? Están ahí para que la gente pase y ala, en todo el medio ¿No teneis vergüenza?- Les habló animadamente justo antes de lanzar un rugido del dragón de hielo que les dispersó rápidamente- ¡Te echo una carrera!

Y salió patinando po la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras cogelaba el suelo a su paso y empujaba bruscammente a los demás magos gritando "¡NUNCA ME ALCANZAREIS MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hubiera sido una salida espectacular, pero tuvo que volver a por Galforth, volver a empujar a los magos hasta que quedaron hechos una pila humana mareada en el suelo e irse painando

...No lo tomaron muy bien

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-La gritaron al unisono para pasar a perseguirla.

-¡Dejame trasportarnos de aquí!- Gritó la liebre en los brazos de la chica

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó divertida ella.-Quiero ir a...

-¡PERO NO GRITES NUESTRO DESTINO QUE ESTAMOS INTENTANDO ESCAPAR!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH UN USAGI PARLANTE!- Gritó de la nada Belle lanzando a Galforth contra los magos que la perseguían, consiguiendo tirarlos a todos como si se trataran de bolos con una bolera- ¡PLENO!- Declaró con el puño en alto en gesto de vistoria

-¡QUE SOMOS ALIADOS!-Protestó Galforth justo antes de chocar con los magos

-¡RUGIDO DEL LAGARTO DE HIELO!- Invocó Belle, los magos se pusieron a cubierto, dijeran lo que dijeran era una magia poderosa, la de un Dragon Slayer. No había que tomarla a la ligera. Aunque en ese caso no ocurriera absolutamente nada. Belle se echó a reir como si hubiera pasado la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Los magos, viendo la opotunidad para su venganza se lanzaron al ataque. Galfroth había quedado momentáneamente inconsciente tras ser usado como bola de bolos. Activaron sus magias, que, lógicamente al ser distintas, tenían distintos colores en sus anillos de invocación- Sugoi...-Murmuró Belle- ¡Yo tambien se! -E invocó el mayor circulo de magia que pudo, que era tres veces mayor a cualquiera de los suyos, liberandola a su alrededor. Era un fallo de principiante, cuando careces la suficiente comprenetación en tu magia como para concentrarla en un ataque y se va para todos los lados, lógicamente, sin hacer mucho desperfecto porque apenas puedes invocar tu magia cuando eres un principiante. Pero como Belle llevaba desde los 12...Siendo enseñada por un dragón...

La madriguera se convirtió en un autentico iglú en tiempo record.

Todos los magos, menos Belle, eran ahora cubos de hielo, con sus distintas magias apresadas en esa prisión congelada. Había ganado la lucha antes de que empezara. Ahora podía derrotar a Dealer y acabar con la misión

-¡Oooooh mirame usagi!- Le djo al cubo-Galforth- ¡Soy un pingüino! ¡Piu Piu Piu! ¡NOOOO! ¿Qué sonido hacen los pingüinos? ¡Da igual! ¡AHORA SOY UN NEKO DE LAS NIEVES! ¡MIIIAAAAAAAACHUUS! ¡MIIIIAAAACHUUUUS!

O tal vez no

* * *

Natsu estaba afuera del gremio, bajo la lluvia. Estaba pensando en su Nee-chan, en Igneel. ¿Su Nee-chan volvería no? No es capaz de desaparecer como Igneel...¿no?

¡Se lo prometió!

Pero...según el viejo estaba en problemas, había alguien malo que iba a ir tras ella...¡Pero su Nee-chan era la más fuerte de todas! ¡De seguro!

-Deberías meterte en el gremio- Le dijo la niña de días atrás ¿se llamaba Lisanna, no?- Está lloviendo

-Anno...-Natsu estaba bastante nervioso, ¿qué hacia ahora? Miró confundido a la chica cuando le tapó con su paraguas para que no se mojara.

-¿Vuelves conmigo adentro? Mira-nee y Elf-nii se preocuparán si no voy pronto- Ladeó la cabeza sonriendole dulcemente- Podemos decir que somos novios- Añadió con un sonrojo y una sonrisa picara

-¿No...Novios?- Natsu estaba completamente perdido ¿y eso que era?

-Claro. Es cuando un chico y una chica se gustan mucho- Le explico sonriendo- ¿Yo a ti te gusto?

-A...-Natsu estaba encendido. Pero sólo en sus mejillas ¿era eso normal?- Si...- A Natsu nunca le había costado tanto hablar. ¿Por qué se le trababan las palabras en la boca?

-¡Pues entonces somos novios!- Declaró contenta Lisanna. Luego se cubrió con la mano la boca y se puso roja en las mejillas- Tu a mi tambien me gustas Natsu

Lo único que recordaba Natsu después de eso es abrir mucho los ojos y la boca, luego ya estaba en Fairy Tail con el hielito gritandole.

* * *

Laxus miró a su alrededor, confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? No era el claro donde habían comenzado a luchar, eso estaba claro. Era una especie de...

Cueva llena de huevos de ¿dragónes? Bueno, suponía que eran de dragones. Laxus tocó uno con curiosidad, tenían magia en su interior

¿Qué?

-Tch, al menos le he derrotado- Se consoló a si mismo Dreyar. Comenzó a andar, era un sitio extraño, con olores que nunca antes se había encontrado...y esos huevos...

Se puso algo pálido

¿No estaría en la guarida de un dragón, no?

Luego dejó que una sonrisa confiada se le formara en la cara ¡Un dragón! ¡Luchar contra un dragón sería todo un reto! Si conseguía vencerle nunca más la gente le compararía con su Jiji, o con su padre. ¡Sería Laxus Dreyar, el legendario cazadragones! Hasta, tal vez, le preguntaría sobre Belle al dragón. Sólo tal vez.

-¿De verdad crees que podrías con un ataque tan débil?- Oyó una voz a sus espaldas ¡Era Dealer!- Sabía que eras ingenuo, pero no estupido

-Lamento decepcionarte- Contestó con sarcasmo Laxus- Esto no es una ilusión, ¿verdad? Es algo...distinto

-Muy perceptivo por tu parte- Le dijo el mago oscuro saliendo de un par de rocas cargadas hasta arriba co huevos- Mi magia es la Interdimensional, un magia olvidada, desconocida que sólo puede tener un mago al mismo tiempo. Es algo muy poderoso

-¿Interdimensional? -Repiió Laxus, incredulo- Entonces todo esto...¿es otra dimensión?

-Una dimensión donde la magia no funciona, me temo- Le confesó con una sonrisa malevola

-Es es increiblemente estupido- Declaró el mago del rayo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos- Si no funciona la magia, ¿cómo se supone que vas a volver?

-¿Quien dice que quiera volver?- Se rió con sorna Dealer

-Entonces has organizado un sistema de contrabando superdesarrollado, movilizado una ciudad entera, disfrazado a todos tus compañeros en usagis estupidos, colado una falsa misión en Fairy Tail, engañando a dos magos del gremio y accediendo a luchar con uno todo para ¿venir a una dimensión con una magia que ya tenías?- Enumeró fríamente Laxus. Bufó- Había subestimado la estupidez humana

Lo admitía. Era sumamente entretenido observar los distintos tics de la cara de Galforth

-¡CALLATE!- Explotó- ¡TU NO TIENES NI IDEA DE MI PLAN MAESTRO

Laxus se cruzó de brazos, presumidamente.

-Iluminame- Le retó

-Estos huevos que ves a tu alrededor son especiales, son huevos de exceed sin germinar- Laxus mantuvo su vista fija en el- Sólo se abren con el calor de un Asesino de Dragones pero están extintos- Alzó una ceja. ¿Su magia servía para exterminar dragones y abrir huevos? Además, los Dragon Slayer si que exstían. Que personaje más mal informado- Para ello necesitaba un Dragon Slayer, es decir, a ti.

-...¿Esto que tiene que ver con BunnyTown?

-La misión era un señuelo para ti.

-Ya. Pero la misión era una mierda en la que tenías que encontrar los huevos roba-aaah. Menudo sentido del humor más...forzado- Comentó Laxus- Aunque sigo sin entender lo de la droga

-¡¿TE CREES QUE UN EJERCITO DE EXCEED SE PAGA SÓLO!?

-...No se lo que es un Exceed así que no te podría decir. - Se encogió de hombros Laxus- Además, ¿que te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?

-No tienes elección

-¿A no?

-Si no lo cumples quedarás atrapado en esta dimensión para siempre

-Puedo soportarlo

-Y acabaré con la vida de tu compañera justo antes de destruir Fairy Tail

-Para empezar: deja de dar giros argumentales. Tu quieres un ejercito de huevos y un Dragon Slayer. Ni destruir Fairy Tail ni a Belle ni mierdas. Reducete a tu ejercito. Segundo: Vale ya con las amenazas. Ya estamos luchando a muerte ¿tienes que ser tan repetitivo? y Tercero: la cosa de BunnyTown sigue sin tener sentido. ¿Si tienes un ejercito no te vale con conquistar una ciudad y abastecerte de ella? Digo yo que para eso lo querrás ¿no?- Enumeró Laxus con el restro aburrido y destilando sarcasmo, puede que algo de desprecio

-Ostias. Es verdad. Seré gilipollas...

-Has dicho una palabrota. Eso significa que eres malvado- Dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas. Se giraron pero sólo había un gato rojo. - ¡SOCORRO QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!- Que estaba hablando y que se fue corriendo a dos patas hasta estar debajo de Laxus. Este la miró algo perturbado ¿Le veia cara de heroe o algo?- Acabo de conocerte y ya te quiero- Dijo jovialmente abrazandose a su pierna

-¡QUITA BICHO!

-¡Serás bestia...!- Le acusó fuera de sí Dealer- ¡No maltrates a los Nekos!

-Eh, un respeto, que soy un exceed- Le recriminó el Neko mientras se sujetaba fuertemente en la pierna del rubio. Que empezó a reirse a carcajadas

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Idiota..- Consiguió decir el Dragon Slayer entre risas- Ibas a conquistar el mundo con un ejercito de gatos parlantes...Lo que hay que ver

-¡TU CALLATE!

-Amo, ¿puedes dejar de mover la pierna? No quiero clavarte las garras

-¡Pues sueltame!

-¡OS VOY A MATAR!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Y eso a qué viene!

-¡EL MUNDO NO PUEDE CONOCER MI VERGÜENZA!- Declaró Dealer con lágrimas en los ojos

* * *

Por su parte Belle se lo estaba pasando pipa piruleta.

-Uhaaaalaaa si doy vueltas sobre mi misma- Dijo con voz soñadora- Las cosas giran y es como si estubiera quieta. Aaaaaaalaaaaaa

Sí. Estaba contemplando el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva

-Oooooooohhhh un ¡polo de conejo! Oh, y ahí hay otro polo...pero este es de mago- Dijo ilusionada acercandose a Galforth y los magos que había congelado hace medio segundo - ¡Son helados de carne! ¡Me encantan!

* * *

-Maestro. La cuidad esta vacía- Le comunico Erza levantandose del suelo

-¿Y para saber eso te has tenido que agachar?- Le replicó maliciosamente Mirajane- Menuda estupida

-¿Quieres pelea?- Le dijo Erza amenazadoramente con el puño alzado

-No es pelea si te doy una paliza- Fue lo último que dijo Mira antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-Sabía que no tendría que haberme traído a las dos- Maldijo Makarov

-¡LAXUS-SAMAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAS!? ¡POR FAVOR VUELVE! ¡SIN TI MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO!

-¡Freed callate y ayudanos a buscar!- Le espetó Evergreen

-Sin Laxus-sama mis muñecos ya no quieren cantar

-...-Dijeron los muñecos

-Ni a esos tres patanes.-Finalizó diciendo Laxus al er que los tres se habían metido en una discusión sobre "Laxus-sama es el mejor porque lo digo YO" Si eso es posibel.- ¿Dónde estás Laxus?

* * *

-Mirame Glaforth ¡Soy un avión!- Dijo con los brazos extendidos dando vueltas Belle- ¡Ahora una roca!- Dijo quedandose en el suelo hecha bolita- ¡Ahora un muerto!- Acabó diciendo haciendose la muerta- Oi, al menos pordrías vitorearme no. Liebre borde

Si fuera posible matar con las mradas desde dentro de un trozo de hielo Belle estaría más muerta que muerta

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Y si se ha muerto?-Gritó mientras corría a su lado- ¡GALFORTH TE HAS MUERTOO! NO RESPONDES-Una pausa- O a lo mejor es idiota. O se ha enfadado. O...¡LOS MAGOS OSCUROS TE HAN TRASFORMADO EN UN DELICIOSO HELADO! ¿¡QUÉ VA A SER DE TI, USAGI!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

-Espera, espera- Levantó las manos Laxus - ¿Por qué no luchamos mejor en la otra dimensión?

-¿La que esta al revés?-Se extrañó Dealer- ¿¡Por qué iba a querer hacer eso!?

-¡No!-Protestó Laxus - ¡Al mundo normal!

-¿¡Y qué te escapes y me metas en la cárcel!? ¿¡Me creessubnormal!?

-Eso depende- interrumpió el gato- ¿Tú mamá siempre te dice que la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar?

Silencio

-¿Tú has visto mucha lácrima no?- Este es Laxus

-¿¡Cómo lo has sabido!?- Y ese Dealer

-¡Vivo en una cueva rodeada de huevos! ¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer!? ¡Sin tele y sin cerveza Homer pierde la cabeza!

-Y acabas de parodiar una parodia de los Simpsons. - Resumió Laxus - Y para los de LatinoÁmerica es Homero. Pero tu lo has escuchado en castellano y no queremos Hate en nuestros reviews como en los videos de Youtube asi que chitón.

-¿Entonces no te llamas Homer/Homero?

-¡Soy una chica!

-¡Es que con los gatos es más dificil!

-¿Nos vas a llevar a nuestra dimensión o no?- Interrumpió Laxus. Jo, que tenía hambre.

-¡QUE NO SOY IDIOTA!

-Pues tu mismo te acabas de llamar gili-lo-que-sigue - Le informó la gata

-Además si me derrotas en público lo verán todos tus hombres

-Y puedes inventarte sobre la marcha otro plan de dominación mundial

-¡Yo nunca quise dominar el mundo!

-¿¡Y pa´que coño querías un ejercito!?

-Has usado una palabrota. Eso significa que eres malvado- La gata se puso una mano sobre el corazón dramaticamente - ¿Tambien tu, Brutus?

-¿Quien es Brutus? - Parpadeó Laxus

-El hijo bastardo de Julio César- Aseguró la gata que tenía una extraña estrella negra en la frente. Cada vez era más rara

-Eso no me soluciona nada

-Nadie es perfecto- Se encogió de hombros la Neko.

-E-etto...pues quería un ejercito...-Comenzó a decir Dealer, de repente tímido con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Tenía como treinta años, estaba ridiculo.

-¡Oooooh~~!- Aplaudió la gata- Ahora es cuando viene el flashback emotivo

-...En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Shhhhhh

-Porque...había una chica muy guapa y...a mi me gustaba...Así que hice lo de la margarita de "me quiere" "no me quiere" y... me salió no me quiere...-Sollozó un poco.

-Es super emotivo- Lloraba el gato

-No. Es patetico- Negaba Laxus

-¡DECIDI VENGARME DE TODAS LAS FLORES CON MI EJERCITO DE EXCEED -que es una criatura super especial que miré en el diccionario de las criaturas mágicas super especiales -HASTA QUE ME SALGA EN "ME QUIERE" BUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA

-¡Tiene una risa malvada! ¡Es un genio del mal!- Se aterrorizó el Neko

-...¿Por qué a mi?

* * *

-¿Alguien ha encontrado algo?

-Aparte de lo tonta y débil que es Erza- Se burló Mirajane- No, no he encontrado nada.

-¡Mirajane! ¿Quieres pelea?- Le amenazó Erza. Mirajane sonrió sarcasticamente en respuesta.- No maestro. La cuidad está vacia

Y fueron a pelearse. Otra vez.

Makarov suspiró

-¿Séquito de Laxus-sama?- Por mavis, que cambiaran de nombre o algo que era algo patetico

-¡LAXUS-SAMA! ¿¡POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE DEJARME SOLO!?- Se lamentó Freed- ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-Yo he encontrado su bento- informó Evergreen- Se lo comieron el martes.

-¡EL BENTO DE LAXUS-SAMA! ¡LO GUARDARÉ COMO SU ULTIMO RECUERDO!

-Tambien encontramos esta nota. Mis babys la leerán

-No,no- Se negó rápidamente Makarov, con la frecuencia con la que repetian las palabras esos muñecos no acabarían nunca de hablar- Ya lo hago yo.

Una pausa

-Esto es una denuncia por robar un camión de helados. -Dijo lentamente el maestro- ¿¡por qué siempre tengo que pagarlo yo todo!?

-Esa chica, Belle- Comentó Erza, fuera de su pelea con Mirajane, que se dedicó a asustar a Freed- Tiene potencial para ser un mago de Fairy Tail

-¡LO DICES PORQUE YA HA ROTO ALGO QUE HA NADIE SE LE OCURRE ROMPER!- La acusó Ever

-He- Sonrió con la cara medio oculta- Sólo un mago de Fairy Tail haría algo así

-¡Y AHORA NO TE HAGAS LA INTERESANTE! ¡Que yo soy la más interesante de este gremio! Y la más hermosa

-¡LAXUS-SAMAAAAAAAA!- Se lamentó Freed

* * *

-¡Pero Galforth es un conejo! ¡Así que comerme un polo hecho de él no es canivalismo!- Le explicó Belle a su nuevo mejor amigo. Era una piedra muy maja- ¿No lo crees, Margarita Arcoiris Unicornio? -Con un nombre muy largo- Te has puesto azul...¿eso es que estás contenta? Oh~~ ahora es rosa...

**CRACK!**

Eso eran los cubos de hielo contenedores de magos rompiendose. Liberandose los magos que había dentro. Y es que Belle los había sacado a secar al Sol porque los veía Paliduchos y a lo mejor así cogían algo de color y se hacían de fresa o chocolate.

Le apetecía un helado de fresa

-¡Ha sonado la alarma! ¡Un incendio!- Entró en pánico la maga- ¡Yo no me se el protoco...el protoculo de incendios! Jeje, he dicho culo

-¡RINDETE AHORA!

-Culo.

-¿¡A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO CULO!?

-Anda, mira, una piruleta- Y Belle estiró el brazo hacia el portal de la otra dimensión, que sí, era como una especie de voluta negra que giraba y giraba y llebaba abierto todo este tiempo- Uaaaalaaa que chachi

-¡No metas la manos ahí!- La advirtió Galforth

-¡Es verdad! ¡Que hay un incendio! ¿¡El hielo apaga el fuego!?

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!?

-Que si el fuego enciende el hielo

-¡NO HABÍAS DICHO ESO!

-¡NO MIENTAS USAGI! ¡ADEMÁS, TU ERES DE LOS MALOS! ¡CRUJIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL MIEDO!

**Cric, cric**

-...Creo que así no era

-¡SOY UN NOUSAGI!

-¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA!- Gritaron los esbirros, cansados de ser escluidos de la conversación

-Je, je, habeis dicho culo

-¡NO LO HEMOS HECHO!

-¿Quienes sois?

-Nosotros-Dijo uno haciendo una pose

-Somos- Recalco el otro, posando a su derecha

-¡EL GRINCH!- Les señaló Belle sin dejarles acabar- ¡TENÍA RAZÓN TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡HE GANADO LA APUESTA!

-¡PERO NO NOS INTERRUMPAS!

-¡Callate o le digo a Papá No es que te traiga cabrón!

-...Lo ha dicho todo mal- Se lamentaron con una gotita en la nuca

-Minucias- Le quitó importancia Belle con la mano

-¡QUE ELLOS SON LOS MALOS Y NOS QUIEREN MATAR, ME LO HA DICHO LAXUS, Y ..

-¿¡LAXUS!? ¡Tengo que decirle que tiene que ser mi Neko! ¡ESO SI QUE ES UN DISFRAZ DECENTE Y NO ESAS MIERDAS DE USAGIS!

-...Actualmente eres la única que va disfrazada de conejo

-Minucias

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ¡NO PARECES MÁS INTELIGENTE PORQUE LO DIGAS!

-...¿Estoy borracha y veo doble o hablais siempre a la vez?

-¡ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE PARA LA TRAMA!

-¿Y a mi que mas me da que esteis cansados de drama?

-¡DEJA DE INVENTARTE LO QUE DECIMOS!

-¿Qué quereis que lluevan mininos? JAjajajajaja vale, ese me le inventado. Pero me gustaría...Mmmm Mininos...laxus neko

-¡DEJA DE SUMIRTE EN TUS FANTASIAS SEXUALES CON LAXUS!-Le acusó Galforth fuera de sí

-¿¡F-fantasías dices!?- Repitió roja como un tomate- P-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-

-¡AHORA, MIENTRAS ESTA DISTRAIDA! ¡ATACAD MIEMBROS DE USAGI WARREN!

-Anda mira, una piruleta gigante. Voy a ver si me la puedo comer- Dijo Belle completamente ajena a su alrededor tras un cambio de humor brusco. Dio un paso hacia la "piruleta" y fue absorbida por el portal hacia la ora dimensión

* * *

-Uhalaaa~~- Dijo asombrada Belle- Estaba girando, no me movido y se ha movido el mundo para engañarme

-Esa voz...¿Belle? - Escuchó la voz de alguien. Que sí, que era Laxus

-¿Te conozco?- Dijo la chica acercandose mucho a Laxus hasta que sus narices rozaron- Porque no me suenas nada

-BUAHAHHAHA ¡Eso debe de ser por el trabajo de mis esbirros!-Se burló Dealer- ¡Uno de ellos controla la magia de las memorias

-¡A ti si te conozco!- Le acusó Belle con el dedo- ¡GALFORTH! ¡TE HAS ESCAPADO DE TU DERROTA POR MUCHO TIEMPO YA!

-¡Siiiiiiii!- Animó el gato- ¡Ha llegado al heroína a salvarnos a todos!

-¡No te acerques a ella!- La advirtió con las caras más juntas- Es un polvo que parece nieve ¡Y luego no lo es!- Al parecer el polvo también aportaba supervelocidad o algo porque Belle pasaba de cara a cara a velocidades vertiginosas.

-¿¡Estás drogada!?- Le preguntó Laxus

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Tu lo conoces...neko?

-No. Antes parecía bueno, pero ahora es malo. Pero le quiero.

-Tiene sentido

-¡NO LO TIENE!- Exclamaron Laxus y Dealer

-Minucias

-Mi mama siempre dice que tonto es el que dice tonterías

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ SIGUE AQUÍ EL GATO!?- Le señaló Dealer molesto

-Luke, soy tu padre

-¡REUNION FAMILIAR! ¡LAXUS, HAZ PALOMITAS!

-¿¡AHORA SI ME RECONOCES!?

-Ala. El gemelo malvado de Laxus, como se entere su abuelo que le he devuelto el malo, me mata- Señaló Belle

-Son cosas que pasan- Dijo empaticamente la gata- ¿Te has dado cuenta que somos los unicos sanos aquí?

-Shhhhh que nos oyen- Se rió incontrolabremente Belle

-Tenías que vender droga ¿no? ¡¿ES QUE NO PODÍAN SER TOMATES?!

-No. Porque soy malvado. Mi risa lo prueba. Buahahahahahaha.

-...Se ha vuelto loco- Declaro Laxus apaticamente. -Menos mal que soy de Fairy Tail y soy inmune a eso de la locura acumulada

-Es que le veo mover la boca y luego oigo sonidos. Es algo super raro- Entrecerró los ojos Belle

-Yo me llamo Ralph. ¡Corre plátano! - Aportó el Neko

-¿Te llamas Rap?

-En realidad es Suta

-Yo me voy de aquí- Avisó Laxus- Y tú, Belle te vienes conmigo

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡EL GEMELO SECRETO Y MALVADO DE LAXUS ME QUIERE SECUESTRAR!

-¿¡Cuanto se supone que dura el efecto de la heroína!?

-En verdad se me pasó hace media hora. Pero era gracioso ver a los cubitos con miedo por si me les comía- Confesó Belle

-Eso es una idea perversa- Observó Suta con los ojos como platos. Se giró a Laxus- ¿Me la puedo quedar?

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas? Es tu vida, haz lo que quieras

-Sí, amo

-...Lo que me faltaba, otro con el amo.

-Suta- La avisó Belle poniendo una empatica mano sobre su hombro- Hay un chico enamorado de Laxus que te va a matar. Tiene el pelo raro

-Esto es el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Y los dos magos y el gato atravesaron el cristal.

Tres minutos después en la guarida de los huevos de Exceed, Dealer salió de su locura momentanea

-¿Se han ido sin mí? -Preguntó-...Serán idiotas

* * *

-Maestro

-¿Sí, Erza?

-Cuando peleabamos Mirajane y yo hemos encontrado a un montón de magos del gremio oscuro de Usagi Warren- Makarov prestó atención y se enderezó, poniendose serio

-¿Les habeis intterrogado sobre el paradero de Belle y Laxus?

-Ha habido...complicaciones

-...¿Me va a tocar pagar el hospital no?

-Sí maestro.

De repente el Séquito de Laxus-sama se puso alerta como un sabueso encontrando un hueso.

No, literalmente. Freed estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas y todo

-¡LAXUS-SAMA ESTÁ CERCA! ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO!

-...Estoy asustado por mi nieto-Susurró Makarov

* * *

-Mierda- Fue lo primero que dijo Laxus nada más atravesar el portal- Nos hemos olvidado a Dealer en el otro lado

-Tranquilo- Le consoló Suta- Lo superarás

-Y nos hemos traido al Neko. Esto es fantastico

-Francamente querida, me importa un bledo- Admitió el Neko con un bigote igual al del protagonista de "lo que el Viento se llevó"

-...

-¡Eso ha sido fantastico!- La alabó Belle

-¿Sayonara baby?- Preguntó con los ojos muy grandes el Neko. Laxus asintió con su mirada asesina

-¡DEALER YA ESTA AQUÍ!

-Es Jack, camello estupido- Le espetó Suta

-Adoro a ese gato.

-Pues yo estoy planeando su muerte, junto con la tuya- La dijo Laxus- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Galforth?

-Creo que se descongeló hace rato...Así que vete tu a saber. De todas formas era malo.- Laxus se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Le habían timado- Suta comenzó a reír

-Le habían hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar- Consiguió decir entre risas

-Sigo aquí...¿Lo sabeis, no?- Dijo incredulo Dealer

-Ya lo has dicho, alcalde. Deja de ser tan repetitivo- Le quitó importancia Belle

-¡PUES HACEDME CASO! ¡QUE PLANEO LA DOMINACIÓN MUNDIAL!

-Con un ejercito de gatos. -Recalcó Laxus- Claramente no vas a llegar a ninguna parte

-¿Y entonces por qué vendías droga?

-...No lo sé muy bien. Era de malotes. -Confesó Dealer.- A la chica que me gusta...le gistan los malotes

-¿No estás un poco mayor como para decir "la chica que me gusta"? - Le increpó Belle

-¡NO!

-**Cuerpo de rayo- **Dijo Laxus mientras se transformaba en rayo y se avalanzaba sobre Deales- **Puño del relampago**

Le dejó K.O.

-Tú sabes que lo de atacar sin avisar esta mal, ¿no?- Le reprochó Belle

-Hn-Contestó Laxus mirando para otro lado- Pues bien que lo hiciste tu con Galforth

-Minucias

-¿Qué pasa con esa palabra? - Le preguntó el con Sorna- ¿Te la acabas de aprender y no puedes para de usarla

-...No.

-No hay ninguna mentira en este mundo que prefiera a la verdad. -Dijo sabiamente Suta. Luego cambió su expresion por la de un niño pequeño- Es de "Otoño en Nueva York" ¿la habeis visto?

-No. Yo la he buscado en google- Contestó alegremente Belle- La frase, digo

-Hn

-Tu elocuencia no conoce límites- Alzó una ceja la chica

-Tu tontería tampoco-Respondió Laxus activo

-Mi mamá siempre dice que un tonto es quien dice tonterías- Quiso unirse a la conversación Suta

-Pensaba que habías salido de un huevo- Contempló Laxus

-Los huevos los pone alguien, idiota -Se burló Belle

-Callate. He vencido a Dealer, He ganado la apuesta, preparate para ser mi esclava y sufrir mi venganza- La amenazó Laxus con una sonrisa sádica- Ahora llevemos a Dealer al Consejo de magia, nos tendrán que cobrar algo no?

-A mi con que me den 300 joyas me vale. Además la gané yo. Te dije que los conejos parlantes no existían.

-¿Sabías que puedo volar?

-Que miseria. Podrías aspirar a un poco más. Y esa no era la apuesta

-Si necesito más sólo tengo que vender el huevo super caro que intentaron "robar"

-¿Hasta el infinito y más allá?

-Eso es un buen plan. Esclava, dame el huevo

-No me da la gana.

-¡Soy un gato que puede volar! ¡¿Hola?! ¿Es un pajaro, es un avión? ¡NO! ¡Es un gato volador!

-¿No vas a cumplir con la apuesta? Y yo que creía que la palabra de un Dragneel servía para algo

-No me vas a engañar con tus manipulaciones emocionales baratas

-Mi casa. Telefono. Gato Volador.

-Tsk, eso lo veremos. Eres bastante tonta.

-Dijimos que no empezaba hasta magnolia

-¡Sota usó Vuelo!¡Es muy efectivo!

-Eso te lo acabas de inventar

-No tienes pruebas

-Elemental, querido Watson, el gato vuela

-¿Para que voy a necesitar pruebas?

-Pues para que cumpla la apuesta, idiota

-...Sois unos inconsiderados. Me caía mejor Dealer. Los mejores siempre se van los primeros

-Hn

-Suta...¿estás hablando sola?

-No. El aire me esta dando conversación. Me dice que te calles- Dijo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero. Tanto a Laxus como a Belle les aparció una gotita en la nuca

-Bueno, pues llevanos al Consejo mágico volando- La ordenó Laxus

-¿¡Me habíais estado escuchando todo este tiempo y aun así me habeis ignorado!?- Dijo enfadada

-Es una posibilidad- Admitió Belle rascandose la nuca avergonzada

-¡Traición!

-...Sólo empezad a andar- Se lamentó Laxus empezando a avanzar hacia su destino con Dealer inconsciente sobre su hombro

-¡Aye, aye!

-Yojojojojjo un gran pirata soy!- Y ahí estaba la gata, cantando

-¿Y eso a que viene?- Preguntó Belle con curiosidad

-¿Aye no lo dicen los piratas?- Fue la respuesta hecha pregunta de Suta

...Iba a ser un viaje muy largo. ¿¡Por qué tenían que pagar tan poco!?

* * *

Makarov estaba desesperado. Todo el día buscando y no había ni ratro de Laxus

-¡Maestro!- le llamó Erza- Hemos encontrado a un sospechoso

-Dice que conoce al rayito- Continuó desinteresadamente Mirajane

-¡Un respeto hacia Laxus-sama!- La increpó Freed

-¿Dónde está?

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN BICHO ASQUEROSO!

-Tiene cara de acoso

-_Cara cara cara_

_-¡Acoso!_

_-Yeaaaaaaaaaah_

_-..._Es un conejo- Recalcó Makarov, perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Soy una liebre!

-No, maestro, es una liebre- Le informó Erza

-¡Le hemos escuchado todos estupida!

-¿¡Quieres pelea!?

-...Otra vez no

-¿¡HAS VISTO A MI LAXUS-SAMA!? ¡SE HA PERDIDO Y MI EXISTENCIA NO TIENE SENTIDO SIN ÉL!- Sollozó Freed dramaticamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-_Existencia, existencia_

_-Sentido, ido, ido_

_-¡Laxus-sama!_

_-_¡MIS BABYS!

-Tienes cinco minutos para hablar o te convertiré en piedra ahora mismo- Le interrogó seductoramente Evergreen

-¡¿PERO ES QUE ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS?!

-Cuando antes contestes antes se acaba- Le aconsejó Makarov. Leugo sonrió gélidamente- A no ser que prefieras que te interroge yo- Hizo su puño gigantesco

-¡La ultima vez que lo vi se había metido en un vórtice para luchar con Dealer!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Miembors de Fairy Tail, hay que acudir a su auxilio!- Ordenó Makarov mortalmente serio- El conejo nos guiará a ese "vórtice"

-¡QUE SOY UNA LIEBRE!

-¡Aye!- Dijeron con determinación todos los miembros


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Falta mucho?

-Espero que no- Contestó Sota con la lengua fuera y un turbante- Se nos ha acabado el agua, no tenemos comida, el Sol lleva calentandonos durante todo el camino y me duelen los pies. ¡¿Cuanto más va a durar esta tortura?!

-Teniendo en cuenta que llevamos andando menos de diez minutos yo diría que mucho- Contestó Laxus. No había explotado porque había decidido, por su salud mental, no hacer caso de las dos locas que lo acompañaban.

Un rato de silencio, en el que sólo se oían las pisadas de los otros

-¿Pero falta mucho o no?

-¡SI NI HEMOS SALIDO DEL BOSQUE!-Ahí iban los intentos de Laxus por no explotar

-Si no llego, no quiero que te culpes Belle- Le dijo Suta cogiendole de las manos- ¡Vive y sé libre! ¡Nunca te rindas! ¡Prometemelo Belle!

-¿..Aye?- Alzó una ceja Belle- Pero tampoco es como si te fuera a dejar morirte. ¿no?

-¿Es esto lo que se siente al tener una amistad increbrantable?- Se preguntó a si misma, en alto, el neko. -¿Esta calidez...son mis sentimientos?

-No, es Laxus.-Le explicó Belle cogiendo a Suta en brazos y esquivando los débiles rayos que les mandaba Dreyar- Se ha sobrecargado y esta lanzando chispas

-¿¡LO ESTAIS HACIENDO APOSTA!?

-Te noto muy tenso- Observó el Neko-¿Quieres un masaje?

-...¿Tú eres algo bipolar no, neko?- Le preguntó Belle

-¡ES QUE MI SUEÑO ES SER UNA GRAN ACTRIZ O MI PROPIA NEKO-VERSIÓN DE DR JEKYLL AND MISS HYDE!- Dijo con lágrimas llorando de la emoción- Pero en mi dimension, o mundo paralelo si lo preferís, sólo llegué a guarda de huevos de exceed.

-¿Cómo pasas de querer ser actriz a ser guarda de huevos de...eso?- inquirió Belle, frunciendo el ceño y continuando con sus movimientos evasivos. No es como si Laxus estuviera intentando darlas de verdad, de todas formas. Más bien era una forma de liberar estrés

-Los sistemas educativos de Edolas son muy confusos- Asintió Suta- Además, perdi una apuesta

-¡Como Laxus!- Señaló Belle con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó al gato como para contarle un secreto- En cuando consigamos el dinero y volvamos a casa va a tener que ser mi Neko por una semana ¿no es genial?

-¿Puede transformarse en gato?- Preguntó con estrellas en los ojos Sota- ¡Yo siempre he querido ser un gato!

-Eres un gato- Recalcó Belle.

-¡Soy un exceed! -Protestó Suta- ¡Mira, puedo volar!- En efecto, Suta podía volar con su Aera. - ¡Ha funcionado!- Dijo, maravillada.- Menos mal que presté atención en teoría en mis clases de lucha y preparación para guarda que si no, no sabría que puedo volar

-Yo tambien se- Dijo Belle presumidamente sacando sus alas congeladas. -¿A qué molan? ¡Son como las de un dragón, pero congeladas!

Ambas se giraron hacia Laxus, expectantes

-Tch, yo tengo mi cuerpo de rayo- Se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente. Sí, seguía lanzando algun que otro rayo que maga y gata esquivaban con facilidad.

-Pobrecito.-Dijeron ambas sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar- No sabe- Para agacharse inmediatamente después, bueno, Belle se agachó, y esquivar otro rayo

-¡Oi! ¡Ni que quisiera volar!

-Es cierto- Concedió Suta- Tu no vuelas. Tu caes con "estilo", Laxus Lightyear.

-¡Muy buena Suta!- Chocó la pata con la maga

-Os la estais buscando- Les adiritió Laxus, con chispas a su alrededor, un tic en la ceja, y un cuerpo electrocutado al hombro que tenía espasmos aleatorios

-Ignorale, me lleva diciendo lo mismo toda la misión y aún no tengo ni un rasguño

-Tienes uno justo aquí- Le señaló una herida bastante fea que tenía en el codo que estaba sangrando copiosamente

-Minucias- Le quitó importacia con el otro brazo

-Pues está sangrando bastante- Miró a la sangre que goteaba en el suelo. Estaba formando un charco

-Ahora que lo dices- Giró su brazo herido fijandose en su herida. Tendría la longuitud de un dedo, con bastante profundidad- ¿Alguien tiene una tirita?

-¡Una tirita no va a ser suficiente para eso!- Protestó Suta

-¿Dos tiritas?- La gata suspiró, rebuscando en una pequeña mochila que llevaba a la espalda

-¿Las quieres de Pokemon, de Micky Mouse, de Caillou, de Scooby Doo, de florecitas, de caritas, de...? esto no se que es...- Laxus alargó el cuello, mirando la tirita

-Son las monster high- La indicó- Esa es Draculaura, esa es Cleo de Nile, esa es Clawdeen y esa es Frankie

Se hizo el silencio.

-Sí, bueno, es que esas las compré por si me las pedía alguien que me cayera mal- Confesó Suta. Belle miró fijamente a Laxus

-¿Te gustan las Monster high, en plan me compro las muñecas y hago aventuras en las que se casan con mis Action Man, Monter high?- Preguntó incredula sotando alguna que otra risa

-No- Sentenció entrecerrando los ojos- A Mirajane le gustan

-Y a ti te gusta Mirajane

-Tiene como trece años

-Pedobear- Le acusó Suta dramaticamente

-Idiota

-¿Entonces has dejado al pobre Freed en el olvido para ver dibujos animados para chicas con monstruitos con una niña de trece años?- Dijo escandalizada Belle- ¿¡Acaso sus bentos son mejores!?

-¡QUE NO SOY GAY!- Una vena estaba a puto de explotar en la frente del mago

-¡Lo acabas de admitir! ¡Eres un asaltacunas!- Le acusó la chica

-¡Eso es como si te dijera que estas enamorada del tal "Natsu" sólo porque es la unica persona de la que te he oido hablar!

-Es mi primo. Y he hablado de más gente, como de Galforth.

-¡Tiene trece años! Y Galforth es de otra especie, no vale.

-Menudo racismo, tirando por la borda mi vida sentimental por no ser humana como si nada- Se quejó Suta a las tiritas, sintiendose marginada- ¡Oh Pikachu, si sólo pudieras consolarme ahora!- Bajó la voz hasta un susurro- Ya se que eres un ratón (En teoría claro) y yo un gato, bueno exceed, ¡pero nuestro amor superara fronteras con tus rayos y mis alas! ¡Cruel destino que nos mantiene separados! ¡Injustos prejuicios que nos distancian!

-¡Y tu dieciseis!- Le recordó Belle a Laxus, el melodrama del gato ignorado

-¡Por eso te lo estoy diciendo!

-¡Asaltacunas!

-¡Asaltaprimos!

-¡Eso es incesto!

-¡Eso es pederastia!

-¿Entonces lo admites?

-¡DEJA DE INVENTARTE COSAS! ¡LOCA!

-Uno puede pensar que cuando alguien aparece de otra dimensión podría venir del mundo Pokemon pero nooo. ¡Tenía que venir de un mundo paralelo donde los gatos no hablan! ¡Pikachu, mi amor! ¡Estaremos siempre juntos a través de estas tiritas, simbolos de nuestra unión!- Y procedió a pegarse todas las tiritas de Pikachu, con algunas de Pokeball entre medias. Vete tu a saber, a lo mejor atrapaba algo y todo.

-...¿Que has dicho?- El ambiente se había vuelto completamente gélido

-He dicho loca. Tendría que haber añadido sorda- Excepto alrededor de Laxus, que estaba chispeante. Dealer, que estaba recobrando lentamente el conocimiento y había sido tirado de mala manera al suelo durante uno de sus espasmos intentó alejarse. Suta miró los rayos provenientes de Laxus

-¿Es esto una señal, Pikachu? ¿Acaso estás atrapado en ese cuerpo? ¡Yo te rescataré!- Y se lanzó a la cabeza de Laxus, metiendose milagrosamente por su boca hasta la cintura y no cayendose a pesar de las arcadas del mago. Belle se cayó al suelo de la risa- ¡PIKACHU! ¡¿ESTAS AHÍ!? ¿ME OYES? ¡DI ALGO!

Belle estaba rodando en el suelo, sólo parandose para dar palmadas en un ataque de histeria

-¡CRUIVHATHE DIEEU INCIEUMEE!- Gritó Laxus, fuera de sí

-¡LLEVAME CONTIGO PIKACHUUU!- Gritaba con desesperación la gata. Dealer, viendo a todos distraídos (Y con una enorme gota en la nuca) se alejó con una sonrisa malicosa. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan (Bueno en el plan el capturado no era él pero detalles). Ahora sólo tenía que reunirse con él. Lo conseguirían, la chica había sido una sorpresa pero una grata. Y el gato no dará ningún tipo de problemas. Desapareció entre los arboles sin hacer ruido.

Belle agarró a Suta y tiró. Sí, había sido divertido pero tenían que ir yendo a cobrar la recompensa. Sólo le quedaban cuatro días y tardaría uno en volver hasta el gremio. Necesitaba darse prisa, Belle iba a cumplir con su palabra.

Además, no creía que Makarov sobreviviera más de una semana con Natsu. Vamos, ni de risa.

* * *

-¿¡Por qué a mí!?- Se quejaba medio gremio

-BUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- Reía Natsu mientras echaba fuego por la boca, quemando sillas y mesas y, en general todo en el gremio a su paso

-¡Serás idiota!- Le insultaba Gray mientras congelaba lo quemado, equivocándose un par de veces y dando a miembros de Fairy Tail, y le perseguía- ¡Lucha conmigo si te crees tan guay!

-¡NUNCA ME ATRAPAREIS!-Se burlaba Natsu.

Luego le lanzaron una silla, son miembros de Fairy Tail al fin y al cabo y simplemente tendrían que contenerse para no dañar a los niños.

La pelea destruyó el bar y el alcohol. Natsu nunca se lo había pasado mejor.

* * *

-¿¡Me estas diciendo que se han ido a una dimensión paralela porque un conejo que no es un conejo sino un traficante ha robado sus propios huevos porque es idiota y necesita complicar las cosas innecesiariamente!?- Chilló Evergreen

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? ¡CREO QUE SE ME HA EXPLOTADO LOS TIMPANOS?- Le respondió la liebre, aún magullada y atada entre Erza y Mirajane

-Es un hecho conocido que los usagis tienen mejor oído que los humanos- Asintió sabiamente Erza.

-¡Callate ya enciclopedia humana!- La insultó Mirajane provocando automaticamente otra pelea

-¡LAXUS-SAMA! ¡TE RESCATARÉ!- Dijo Freed con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esto se pone interesante!- Sonrió debajo del casco Bixlow lamiendose los labios

-¡Interesante! ¡interesante!- Repitieron sus babies.

-Así no avanzamos- Se lamentó Makarov con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Freed!- Llamó, superado su momentánea falta de calma- ¿Puedes crear una runas que nos lleven a Laxus?

-Tendría que partir de una magia que permita el transporte maestro- Contestó seriamente el chico.-¡LAXUS-SAMA TE HE FALLADO!- Cayó inmediatamente al suelo en un mar de lágrimas, derrotado. Inmediatamente el pánico dominó al grupo. Y la depresión

-Yo soy una liebre del espacio- Dijo timidamente Galforth

-¿Uh? ¿Entonces eres un usagi alienigena?- Pregutó con curiosidad Bixlow. Tenía que distraerse, no podía pensar en Laxus...en Laxus..¡Laxus-sama! ¿¡Por qué le habías abandonado en este mundo cruel!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-¡SOY UN NOUSAGI, MALDITA SEA!

-¿Del espacio?- Parpadeó Makarov- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que mi magia me permite manipular el espacio

-Oh, entiendo- Asintió seriamente Erza- Puedes comunicarte con extraterrestres e ir a otros planetas

-Eso es ridículo- Contestó Mirajane rodando los ojos despectivamente.

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME PUEDO TRANSPORTAR DE UN SITIO A OTRO ES ESE ESPACIO!

-No tenías que gritar- Le dijo Evergreen poniendose el pelo tras la espalda después de un silencio incomodo- Está feo.

-¿¡A qué estamos esperando!?- Exclamó Makarov, poniendo a todos en movimiento- ¡Tenemos que salvar a Laxus!

* * *

-Tengo la sensación de que nos olvidamos algo...-Murmuró Suta, colgando del hombro de Belle. Sí, como Pikachu. Es que era una fan

-Puede que le hallas comido la lengua a Laxus, esta muy callado- Bromeó Belle

-Las mato...-Mumuraba Laxus

-No, no comí nada. No quería morder a mi amor verdadero por error.

-¿Tenemos la bolsa?

-Hai

-¿Tu mochila y las tiritas?

-Hai

-¿Zapatos?

-Yo no llevo eso

-Pero yo sí- Fue la respuesta de Belle

-¡Kuso!- Maldijo Laxus estampando su puño contra un arbol. Casi lo rompió a la mitad. Belle le miró sorprendida, la neko sacó las tiritas de mosnter High por si se había clavado astillas. - Dealer ha escapado- un instante de calma.

-Houston, tenemos un problema.-Resumió sabiamente Suta

-Bueno, uno pequeño. Que Laxus lleva zapatos- Añadió Belle

Cundió el pánico entre los presentes. Bueno, entre las presentes. Al parecer Laxus no se tomaba bien que bromearan con el calzado.

* * *

-Maestro- Llamó Dealer arrodillado frente a un trono en una habitación en penumbra. Lo había conseguido, había llegado a la cueva donde estaba esperandole el verdadero lider de toda la operación. Miró de reojo a su derecha. Ahí estaba, a su lado, tan elegante como siempre la figura de su amada. Oh, ahora todo el esfuerzo y ese sofocante disfraz habrá valido la pena- El chico se dirige al consejo mágico, esta acompañado de una chica, sospecho que es maga.

El maestro acomodó su cabeza sobre sus manos con interés, ¿Otro mago?

-¿Has podido evaluar sus habilidades?- Preguntó, calculando los efectos que podría tener esta nueva presencia en sus planes

-Sólo las del chico, señor. Es fuerte pero no llega al nivel de un mago de clase S-Informó sin apartar los ojos de la chica que hacia que su corazón fuera Doki Doki. Sintiendo sus ojos sobre ella le diriguió una mirada llena de malicia que Dealer interpretó como ternura y se sintió en las nubes

-Tsk- Le miró con desaprovación, Dealer sintió como era catapultado con fuerza al suelo- Y supongo que no te habrás molestado en disimular tu rastro

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Ahora Dealer estaba indignado

-¿Olor incluido? Los Dragon Slayer no sigue los metodos tradicionales a fin de cuentas- Dealer abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, incapaz de defenderse. No, no lo había hecho. ¿¡Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado!?- De todas formas es igual. La confortación será antes de lo que pensaba pero no por ello menos satisfactoria. Puedes irte

Dealer miró hacia arriba, encontrandose con la socarrona mirada de su amada. Aún no era lo suficiente para ella pero lo sería. Algún día lo conseguiría y haría que ella sólo le mirara a él con devoción

-Sí maestro- Dijo para salir de la sala con la cabeza gacha

* * *

-El rastro conduce a las montañas Cluny- Frunció el ceño Belle- Pensaba que no se podía entrar ahí. Son sagradas

-¿Uh?- La miró Laxus con extrañeza- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? No es frecuente que nadie las visite, se dice que son malditas. Nada de sagrado.

-Me lo dijo Aisuron- Le miró a los ojos Belle- En esas montañas es donde se hacían ceremonias tradicionales, son sagradas. Pero no están en uso desde hace siglos...

-Dealer sabía que era un Dragon Slayer- La informó Laxus cruzandose de brazos. Era algo que le inquietaba- Sólo mi abuelo y algunos en el gremio lo saben. Alguien se lo ha dicho

-¿Crees que puede tener relación?- Preguntó seriamente Belle. Ambos magos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, sopesando las probabilidades. La Dragneel nunca se había dado cuenta de lo verdes que eran los ojos de Laxus. Aunque no estuviera distrayendose en medio de una misión por algo tan ñoño como eso, no. Es que los tenía delante y a una pequeña y despreciable parte de su cerebro le pareció oportuno notarlo.

-Menuda tensión sexual- Comentó Suta a la ligera- Podría cortarla con tijeras- Añadió ilustrando su punto con unas tijeras que había sacado de la mochila

-¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué!? ¡E-e-eso no es lo que estaba pasando!- Movía los brazos de arriba a abajo con la cara sonrojada la chica

-Tch, tenemos asuntos más importantes, vamos- Le quitó importancia Laxus a pesar de un tenue sonrojo que le atravesaba la nariz. Siguieron su marcha, más alerta que nunca hasta que la chica decidió romper el silencio

-Oi, ¿cuántas cosas llevas ahí?- Indicó señalando la mochila de la Exceed. Esta parpadeó como procesando la pregunta

-Pues las tiritas, las tijeras, el saco de dormir, el cepillo de dientes, un peine, un cambio de ropa, un par de almohadas, un DVD portatil para ver mis series cuando me aburra, una incubadora de huevos, la merienda, un termo, un- Empezó a decir

-¿¡Cómo cabe todo eso en esa mochilita!? ¡Si mi bolsa es más grande y con tres cosas se llena!- Cabe la posibilidad que la razón sea que una de esas tres cosas en un pesado huevo mágico de oro.

-Eso es porque es una mochila mágica- Informó Suta- La gané en el Bingo

-SHhhh- Las increpó Laxus con mala cara- ¡Callaos!

-Por que lo digas tu- Se mofó Belle cruzandose de brazos

-¡Estamos siguiendo un rastro de incognito!- Reclamó Laxus, furioso- ¡Incognito!- Recalcó, como para dejar claro su significado

-¿Entonces por qué gritas, idiota?- Le susurró en respuesta Belle mirandole como si fuera retrasado.

-Te odio- La dijo Laxus como quien dice que el agua moja

-Si estamos de incognito somos espías y si somos espías debo ser un agente secreto con licencia para matar- Musitó Sota seriamente- ¡Oh no! ¡He perdido mi licencia!

-Siempre puedes matar ilegalmente- Murmuró Belle, contestando a la gata mientras seguían avanzando por el bosque. Laxus iba delante, harto de las tonterías de sus dos acompañantes. Al menos "El séquito de Laxus-sama" estaba callado si él lo decía. Y le subían el ego a uno muy gratamente

-¡Entonces sería de los malos!

-Y eso es malo- Contestó no muy segura Belle- Porque somos los buenos y ¿salvamos vidas?

-¡No seas estupida!- Protestó la exceed- Si soy la mala entonces mi caballo es el lento. ¡No puedo tener el caballo más lento! ¡La última vez perdí una apuesta y me hice guarda de Exceed!

-Oh- Mumuró Belle con una gotita en la nuca. ¿Qué clase de apuestas habría hecho? Mejor no pensarlo. Daba dolor de cabeza. Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esas ridiculas ideas, la chica agudizó su oído para seguir mejor el rastro mientras que la gata actuaba como una "spy girl" pasando de árbol en árbol de la manera menos discreta posible pero con la clara intención de pasar desapercibida posible.

La maga arrugó la nariz, extrañada. El rastro no subía por la montaña, bajaba. ¿Una especie de cueva?

Belle detestaba las cuevas. Siempre acababan derrumbandose. O llenas de drogas que la hacían ver colorines que no existían. O abandonadas por la especie de padre adoptivo-que además era un dragón, y eso era muy, muy guay- que había sido su roca durante los momentos más duros de su vida y la habían sacado de la oscuridad. O vacías sin ninguna pistas de lagartos idiotas que se habían perdido o...

No había tenido buenas experiencias con cuevas.

-Busca una cavidad o un posible pasadizo- La ordenó Laxus, serio y de repente a su lado

-¡Sí, capitán, mi capitán!- Respondió como un buen soldado la gata y desapareció rapidamente usando su Aera. Ambos magos se centraron en la misma zona (de unos doce metros de embergadura) donde era más intenso el olor.

-¿Qué crees que nos encontraremos con Dealer?- Preguntó tanteando la pared, en busca de alguna pieza suelta o un hueco interno.

-Seguramente haya reagrupado a Usagi Warren en caso de que le sigamos.

-Pero cubrió sus huellas exhaustivamente. No lo hubieramos localizado si no llega a ser por nuestro olfato de Slayer.

-Ah- Asintió Laxus, golpeando distintos puntos de la pared y separandose para verla como conjunto- Sigue siendo lo más lógico. Lo que no me cuadra son los otros olores que hay. No coinciden con nadie de BunnyTown ni Usagi Warren.- Experimentalmente dejó que una corriente electrica navegará por la pared, como una especie de radar. Belle aún estaba tanteando la montaña

-¡Itai!- Protestó con la corriente- ¡Serás idiota!- Le gritó, lanzandole lo primero que pilló. En este caso, una rama. Laxus la esquivó distraidamente, concentrado en su electricidad.

-La entrada no esta aquí- Susurró con las cejas juntas, pensando. ¿Dónde podía estar sino?- ...Claro- Musitó diriguiendose de vuelta al bosque. Belle le sacó la lengua infantilmente a su espalda refunfuñando sobre "¿Pero quién se cree que es? Ignorandome. Será idiota. Llamandome loca, como pille una piedra se entera ¡Le voy a dar un chichón más grande que mi puño!"

-Un momento...¿Ha dicho otros?- Tanto Laxus como Belle estaban familiarizados con los habitantes de BunnyTown-Usagi Warren-los raros esos. Era algo casi instintivo de un Dragon Slayer, sobre todo en una misión donde las cosas no cuadran y tenían que estar constantemente investigando el Quién Como Dónde y Por qué. - ¿Por qué iba a haber otros?

-¡La encontré!- Exclamó Suta, ilusionada. Tanto Laxus como Belle aparecieron rápidamente a su lado

-¿La licencia para matar?- Exclamó Belle asombrada con estrellitas en sus ojos

-No- La gata la miró raro- La cavidad

-Oh- Dijo Belle, incomoda- Lo sabía- Laxus rodó los ojos

-Lo que tu digas -Le quitó importancia- ¿Donde esta?- La gata se metió en un arbusto, removiendose en el sitio hasta tirar de una cuerda que provocó una reacción en cadena y que un hechizo se activara. Durante todo el proceso no había dejado de miar fijamente a la chica

-¡Suta eso es increible!- La felicitó. El gato negó con la cabeza, sumamente trsite

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!?-Reclamó- ¡No tenías que recordarme lo de la licencia!

-...¿Por qué a mí?- Soltó Laxus en un susurro desfallecido por lo que parecía enesima vez en la misión. Luego controló sus facciones en una máscara de impasiviad y entró a la galería subterranea. Belle y Suta a su lado, calladas para variar.

No, literalmente. Lo habían dicho. Habían decidido callar para cambiar un poco el ambiente.

El improvisado equipo se introdujo en la montaña, observando el espacio iluminado tetricamente con candelabros y alguna que otra telaraña. Era bastante largo, veinte metros con facilidad. Llevaban recorrida más o menos la mitad, la luz de afuera siendo cada vez más tenue y-

-¿Falta mucho?- Se quejó Suta

Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró

* * *

-Así que tienes que poner TU magia en Mi cuerpo para que el hechizo funcione- Resumió Galforth -Esa parte la entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE DEPILARME ENTERO PARA CONSEGUIRLO!?

-Freed, ¿quieres que le someta?- Preguntó amablemente Erza

-Er...no, gracias. Además Laxus-sama lo haría mejor- Murmuró la ultima parte por la comisura de la boca, ganando sendos asentimientos por el resto del Séquito

-¿A quién vas a someter tú?- Bufó Mirajane rodando los ojos- ¿A un indefenso conejito?

-Es una liebre, más fea pero más bellamente rápida- Dijo Evergreen subiendose las gafas con un guiño

-¡Siempre te pueden rapar mis babies!- Ofreció bixlow con una sonrisa tetrica de oreja a oreja con la lengua fuera

-_¡Siiiii!_

_-¡Con cera, con cera!_

_-¡Muerte, dolor!_

-¡Eso no explica nada!

-Es para tener una mejor visión de los simbolos, Galforth-Le tranquilizó Makarov- Si se equivocase el resultado sería tu muerte o podríamos aparecer en cualquier parte. - Galforth suspiró, resignado. Makarov sonrió con malicia y sacó un montón de cera caliente con tiras de papel.-Bien- A los ojos de la liebre, un brillo malvado apareció en los ojos de todos los presentes, que cogieron las tiras con cera con una alegría que no hacía nada por tranquilizarlo- Empezemos

-¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Belle, Laxus y Suta se habían adentrado en la galería que conducía hacia Dealer. No había nadie, siendo el unico ruido el goteo de alguna fuente de agua cercana.

-Estas marcas...- Susurró Belle, alumbrando con la antorcha una zona de la pared donde se podían apreciar una especie de jeroglificos acompañados de dibujos de lo que parecían ser dragones- ¿Podría tratarse del ritual del que me habló Aisuron?

-No te atrases- La ordenó Laxus desde delante- Si te pierdes no pienso ir a buscarte- La avisó sin detener su paso ni girarse a verla

-Sí- Murmuró distraidamente, examinando las marcas más a fondo- En seguida os alcanzo- Pero no dio signos de moverse, demasiado absorta en los jeroglificos.- Es como si pudiera entenderlos- Ladeo la cabeza, pensativa- El idioma me es familiar y al mismo tiempo...-Con su mano siguió la línea de dibujos, deteniendose en el último con alarma.

Eran las instrucciones de una ceremonia de sacrificio.

Belle sabía que había un dragón involucrado, eso estaba claro desde el principio. El mismo lugar lo indicaba. Para hacer un sacrificio necesitarían un dragón...

¿Podría ser la razón de la ausencia de Aisuron? ¿O incluso de Igneel? ¿Qué tenía que ver Dealer con todo esto?

Alarmada comenzó a aligerar el paso para alcanzar a Laxus y Suta. Corriendo en un giro apoyó la mano sobre la pared para no perder velocidad sin dar importancia al ligero movimiento de la piedra. Cuando un foso se abrió bajo sus pies, se maldijo por no fijarse más en sus alrededores

-¡Laxus!- Le llamó a voz en grito. No sabía por qué pero tenía que avisarle. Las runas hablaban del sacrificio de un dragón para el traspaso de poderes y sin embargo...No había dragones. -¡Laxus!- No estaban buscando los dragones de las leyendas.

Dealer sabía que Laxus era un Dragon Slayer.

Parandose un momento Laxus pudo jurar que había escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre. Sacudió la cabeza, librandose de esos pensamientos estupidos. Tenía que encontrar a Dealer y enseñarle que uno simplemente no huye de un mago de Fairy Tail. Mucho menos de Laxus Dreyar

-Ne, amo- El mago contuvo un suspiro al ver como le llamaba la gata. ¿Acaso atraía a los desequilibrados o algo? - ¿Dónde esta Belle?- Laxus se giró a ver para el camino que ya habían recorrido, completamente oscuro- ¿Se la han llevado los extraterrestres?- Laxus no iba a molestarse con un tono tan infantil ni con una pregunta tan estupida. No lo iba a hacer.

-La muy idiota se ha quedado atrás- Frunció el ceño. Con molestia. ¿¡Es que no iba a hacer algo bien en todo el trabajo!? Por cosas como esa le gustaba trabajar en solitario.

-¿Y no vamos a buscarla?- La nota de reproche estaba clara en el tono de la gata. Laxus lo consideró. No era tan cabrón como para abandonar a alguien en una cueva seguramente llena de peligros. Olfateó el aire en busca del aroma de Belle.

-No la detecto...- Murmuró mirando fijamente en la oscuridad

-¡Aaaaah!- entró la gata en pánico- ¡Son los alien! ¡La han abducido y nosotros somos los siguientes!- Laxus decidió ignorarla. Por lo que quedaba de su cordura. Debía decidir encontrar a la loca o acabar la misión, encontrar a la loca y rescatarla de la estupidez en la que se haya metido- Ne, amo- Y luego le daría el gato. -¿Vamos a ir tras ella, no?- Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Estupidos gatos- Refunfuñó Laxus antes de empezar a andar en la oscuridad. Conociéndola, seguramente la maga acabara en la boca del lobo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y luego haría otra estupidez mayor. Además, antes había un cruce. Lo más probable es que Belle se haya equivocado a girar y este perdida- Vamo, Neko. No me hagas perder el tiempo

-Tanana nanana nanana nanan- Le siguió volando la gata tatareando una musiquilla de pelicula de aventuras. Laxus la miró de reojo y le entró un dolor de cabeza al verla en una especie de disfraz con un sombrero marrón, un látigo a la cintura y una cazadora de cuero. A lo Indiana Jones- Nananan nananan nananan nanana

-Callate.- La ordenó

Belle cayó al suelo de mala manera, torciendose el tobillo ya de paso. Por suerte pudo invocar sus alas en el ultimo momento. Había sido una caída muy larga. Y peligrosa. El tunel por el que había caído era demasiado estrecho como para sobrevolarlo y demasiado resbaladizo para escalarlo. Pero no podía quedarse allí, no podía dejarles sacrificar un dragón o un Dragon Salyer-aunque Belle dudara que hubiera un dragón en la montaña y no le hubiera sentido. La presencia de Aisuron siempre había sido evidente incluso a kilometros una vez que la buscabas. Además, si Dealer estaba envuelto, estaba segura que no eran asuntos limpios.

Mirando hacia arriba pudo notar como en una zona de la pared salía aire fresco. Seguramente diera hacia fuera pero no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento

-Garras de Dragón de Hielo- Susurró para proceder a trepar la escurridiza y lisa pared. No iba a ser fácil. Pero Belle estaba cansada de no llegar a tiempo o no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. No lo fue con sus padre, ni con Aisuron. Ni con Gray.

Y puede que Laxus no fuera tan importante para ella como los anteriores, pero era su amigo, su primer amigo (Natsu era más bien ese primo al que apenas aguantas pero quieres y era lo unico que le quedaba de su familia. Natsu era lo unico que la impedía volverse un ser frío e indiferente a todos con el objetivo de encontrar a su dragón y sin importarle los destrozos a su paso) y era quien la había enseñado a disfrutar de la vida de nuevo.

Laxus Dreyar era su amigo y Belle Dragneel no abandonaba a sus amigos. Los proteguía y estaba ahí cuando la necesitaban.

Bueno, ese era el plan.

* * *

Natsu estaba en el bosque, mirando a una foto del ojos caídos, la pelirroja homicida y el rubio idiota (¿¡Cómo se atrevía a quitarle a su Ne-san!? ¡No tenía derecho!) atadas toscamente a un arbol con una cuerda. Eran sus mayores adversarios y les vencería.

-¡Algún día os derrotaré!- Les dijo con venganza- ¡Seré el más fuerte de todos!- Y el joven Dragon Slayer continuó con su entrenamiento, golpeando el arbol en la cara de sus adversarios. ¡Iba a ser el mejor! -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Para la mala suerte de Natsu, golpear a un arbol con todas tus fuerzas no había sido una gran idea. Sobre todo cuando casi se rompía la mano.

Por instinto, saltó hacia atrás esquivando por los pelos un proyectil que resultó acabar siendo un huevo gigantesco, con algunas extrañas marcas azules similares a las garras de un dragón. Abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Natsu cogió el huevo como pudo-casi era más grande que él y la mano aún le molestaba- y se dispuso a enseñarselo a...

Al gremio. Así seguro que el hielito se moría de celos y todos se darían cuenta de lo poderoso que era. ¡Había encontrado un huevo de dragón!

* * *

Dealer frunció el ceño, mirando la mesa en la que se iba a dar el sacrificio. No se sentía culpable, no le debía nada a esos magos de segunda que tuvieron la audacia de insultarle pero no le gustaba de lo que iba la historia. El maestro había dicho que Laxus Dreyar era el verdadero obejtivo, que ya tenían los fondos necesarios para llevar a cabo la operación gracias a su red secreta de drogas. Eso no le molestaba, sabía que había hecho cosas peores- Bueno...no peores. Sacrificar a alguien para absorber su poder mágico estaba muy arriba en la lista de cosas malvadas- y que las volvería a hacer por menos de lo que le habían prometido.

Una semana con su amada, a solas en la que podría hacerle todo lo que llevaba años soñando con hacerle no era cosa de risa.

Y eso era lo que no le gustaba.

Ella era magnifica, perfecta y todo lo que un mago puede llegar a desear. Pero había un pacto no oficial diciendo que era del Maestro y de nadie más. Dealer llevaba muchos años a su sombra, haciendo el trabajo sucio. Había visto a muchos hombres traicionados como para no sentirse receloso ante un pacto así. ¿Por qué iba alguien como el Maestro a "prestarle" algo tan valioso como ella?

Suspirando, cerró los ojos. No podía estarse preocupando por cosas como esa. Si fallaba en el sacrificio, estaba muerto. Si lo conseguía y resultaba en traición estaba muerto. Pero en el caso de que no le traicionaran y pudiera estar en la compañia de su amada por una semana...

Dealer sabía que podía hacerla entender sus sentimientos. Sabía que podía amarle casi tanto como la amaba él a ella.

* * *

-Separemonos- Ordenó Laxus en el cruce, esperando, como siempre, que sus ordenes sean seguidas sin protestas

-¿Separarnos?- El grito ahogado y horrorizado de la gata resonó por la galería- ¿¡Pero quieres que muramos o algo!?-Laxus rodó los ojos. Le iba a tocar usar otros metodos para convencer al Neko- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que en una cueva maldita, oscura y misteriosa nunca, nunca, nunca hay que separarse! ¡Es como dar una invitación a los espiritus malignos para que te maten! ¡O te maldigan y hagan cosas de espiritús!

-¡A callar!- La espetó Laxus antes de cogerla en su puño y lanzarla con la mayor fuerza que podía en una dirección. -Este es nuestro punto de encuentro. En 30 minutos nos encontraremos aquí. La loca no puede haber ido muy lejos

La mencionada miró de un lado a otro. De alguna manera había acabado en el techo de una tétrica sala con un tetrico trono y una luz tenue. Estaba en el equivalente a la ventilación en una cueva.

-...Creo que me he perdido un poco- Susurró con una gota en la nuca. Luego dejó hasta de respirar al ver a una chica, pelirroja y con cierto aire desquiciado, aparecer en la sala, tatareando una canción sin sentido. Eso la sorprendió, pero no se alarmó hasta sentir la presencia que iba detrás. Era un hombre, alto y con una barba blanca muy larga, de esa clase de hombres poderosos que no pueden ocultar su capacidad. Belle tragó, si ese era su oponente lo tendrían muy dificil.

Luego dejó que una sonrisa predadora dominara sus facciones. Enfrentarse a él sería increible.

-¿Han llegado ya?- Con una fluidez que contrastaba con su edad, el hombre se sentó en el trono, cabeza perezosamente reposando sobre su mano en una postura relajada, pero imponente.

-Sí, maestro. -Contestó la pelirroja tras hacer una reverencia. No se levantó- Hemos mandado un equipo en su busqueda.

-Hn- La noticia no pareció agradarle- Que no tarden. Cuanto antes acabemos con la ceremonia, más cerca estaré de mi objetivo

-Sí, maestro- Le dio la razón, aun postrada la pelirroja. Belle estaba tensa. En esa cueva sólo había estado ella y su equipo y Dealer.

El hombre hablaba en plural. Hablaba de una ceremonia. La ceremonia de sacrificio usada para hacer los antiguos Slayer, en la que el mago le robaba la magia y energía vital al dragón.

_-Dealer sabía que era un Dragon Slayer- La informó Laxus cruzandose de brazos. Era algo que le inquietaba- Sólo mi abuelo y algunos en el gremio lo saben. Alguien se lo ha dicho_

_-_Informadme inmediatamente de la magia de la chica- La mirada del hombre se clavó con tanta fuerza en la subordinada que Belle pudo ver como intentaba, sin exito, contener un escalofrío.

-Hai- Respondió en una especie de suspiro ahogado. Como si no pudiera respirar. Belle abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada y algo más...Belle no iba a pensar en esa parte. Pero tener el olfato de un dragón no siempre era bueno. Sobre todo si podías oler las hormonas- Demo, maestro...- El maestro se movió ligeramene en el trono, nada importante, lo justo para hacer un sonido. La chica se encogió ligermanete en su misma- Tambien había un gato con ellos

-Suta...-Susurró la maga lo más bajo que pudo. Laxus tenía una oportunidad frente a ellos, era fuerte. Pero Suta era un gato indefenso. Estaba en peligro

-Me es irrelevante- Le quitó importancia con un movimiento vago de mano- Exterminadlo. -Ordenó, como si la vida de la pequeña gata no tuviera importancia. Belle entrecerró los ojos con ira. Nadie iba a exterminar a adorables gatitas en si ella podía evitarlo.

Villano malvado épico o no.

* * *

-No está funcionando- Comentó Galfroth mirandose a las runas- ¿Por qué no está funcionando?

-¡No dudes de las habilidades de Freed!- Evergreen le dio un buen zape justo antes de mover las gafas en un gesto curiosamente amenazador- ¡Es un mago de Fairy Tail!

-¡Aye!- Corearon los de Fairy Tail. Menos Freed, que estaba sudando de la concentración.

-Creo...creo que ya está- Susurró, activando el hechizo. Inmediatamente una caja de runas encerró a todos los magos.- Galforth, ya puedes teletrasportarte con Laxus-sama!- La liebre asintió distraídamente, absorta en las distintas runas que lo rodeaban. Nunca había visto nada igual.

-Es...increible- Susurró, maravillado- ¿Y esto va a conseguir que vengáis conmigo sin quitarme todo mi poder mágico?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!- Interrumpió un Freed cerca de la histeria- ¡Hay que salvar a Laxus-sama!

-¡Aye!- Volvieron a corear causando que la liebre tuviera una gota resbalando por su nuca. Luego Justine desenvainó su espada y la apuntó demasiado cerca de la liebre como para que esta estuviera cómoda con la situación

-...¿Aye?- Murmuró con algo de miedo.

* * *

Laxus iba a matar a Belle. Con sus propias manos. Lenta y dolorosamente. E iba a disfrutar de ello. ¿Por qué?

Porque había activado la única trampa de toda la montaña y se había caído en un pozo sin fondo. La muy imbecil. ¿Por qué no la echó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Un ligero y despreciable (Pero sobre todo despreciable. Era casi inexistente) sonrojo se apropió de sus mejillas cuando recordó exactamente cómo le había convencido. Luego apretó el puño con fuerza. Él era Laxus Dreyar, Dragon Slayer y mago de Fairy Tail. No se iba a dejar vencer por una cara adorable.

Principalmente porque no era adorable. Era patetica y mostraba debilidad. Laxus odiaba a la chica. Debería dejarla ahí, abandonada en el pozo y a su suerte.

...

Debería, sí.

-Estupida loca- Maldijo para darse media vuelta. Si tenía que encontrarla, y Laxus sabía que se había metido en problemas, iba a tardar un rato. Lo mejor sería que cogiera a la gata pesada esa y la llevara con él. La loca al menos sabía defenderse. La gata, ya no tanto.

No contaba con que la maga saliera como una posesa del agujero y chocara contra él con tal fuerza que acabaron en la pared, uno encima del otro. Lo único que tuvo tiempo Laxus fue de levantar las manos defensivamente. Belle, aturdida por el choque y encima de él, sacudió la cabeza para librarse del mareo y miró fijamente a Laxus sin expresión. Luego notó algo raro y pudo sentir como un aura oscura la envolvía y poder mágico salía de ella sin control.

-Pero qué...-Murmuró Laxus, mirando con el ceño firmemente fruncido a la expresión asesina de la maga. Intentó moverse, apretando las manos por reflejo y algo en su cerebro dejo de funcionar. Frunciendo aún más el ceño repitió su acción- ¿Qué es..?- Murmuró mientras apretaba una tercera vez. El aura mágica que desprendía la chica estaba empezando a enfriar seriamente la cueva, empezando a condensar el agua a su alrededor. Laxus prefirió prestar atención a lo que estaba entre sus manos. Era algo redondo...suave y blando que se sentía cómodo en su mano.

-Laxus...-Gruñó con furia la maga. Cada vez más intrigado, el mago de Fairy Tail bajó la vista y encontró sus manos agarrando firmemente ambos senos de la chica. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y con un sonrojo cada vez más intenso Laxus levantó la vista incredula a Belle- Sueltame- Siseó empezando a congelar su entorno más cercano. Soltando media sonrisa bravucona, el mago volvió a dar un apretón, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica para ver su reacción.

La furia lo intimidaba un poco y lo divertía de sobremanera pero el leve y persistente sonrojo que le cruzaba por el puente de la nariz valió la pena.

Por no hablar de cuando su ira fue tan grande que congeló todo con lo que su cuerpo estaba en contacto. Manos de Laxus incluidas. Acentuando aún más su actitud engreída, sonrisa jactanciosa incluida Laxus alzó una ceja con frialdad malamente puesta en efecto (El sonrojo, aunque leve, no se había disipado del todo) e ignoró lo incomodo y lo que le quemaban (Sí, normalmente cuando algo esta muy frío quema. Que te congelen las manos contaba) las partes del la piel en contacto con el hielo.

-Si tanto te gustaba lo que estaba haciendo me lo podías haber dicho, no hacía falta que me congelaras para que no me soltara- Se burló sin dejar intimidarse. La chica acercó sus rostros y le gruñó en la cara con los ojos muy, muy, aterradores. Sin dejar intimidarse...mucho, Laxus mantuvo su expresión y alzó levemente más la ceja

-Olvidas que mientras tu tienes las manos...-Belle entrecerró los ojos, sonrojo intensificandose en contra de su voluntad

-Ocupadas- Completó Laxus- Aunque he de decir que prefería cuando podía moverlas

-Pero yo no- Y con media sonrisa maniatica Belle acercó una de sus garras de dragón a la cara de Laxus, que la miró con cierto recelo- Esa no es la mano de la que tienes que preocuparte- Inmediatamente Laxus encontró la otra mano demasiado cerca de su entrepierna con unas garras demasiado puntigagudas para sentirse cómodo. Se puso pálido. Uno no se toma amenazas ahí abajo a la ligera

-No te atrevas- Siseó con furia. Belle sonrió de medio lado, divertida por su pánico mal disimulado y acercó casi perezosamente las garras al paquete del mago, que estaba sudando pese a tener las manos congeladas. Este alejó la cadera cuanto pudo, intentando esquivar las garras para volver a moverla cuando vio la otra mano diriguiendose a su paquete "mágico". El proceso se repitió, cada vez más rápido y con los magos lanzándose chispas con la mirada y empujandose con las frentes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

-¡DEJA DE PERVERTIR A LAXUS-SAMA MALA PECORA!

-¡AÚN SOY JOVEN PARA BISABUELO!

-¡YEAH! ¡LAXUS DALE DURO! ¡LAS BABYS APRUEBAN!

-_Yeah Yeah_

_-Dale, dale_

_-Duro, muy duro_

_-_¡Mis ojos!...¡Queman!

-¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ DEGENERADOS!

-Esto...esto no lo hacen las liebres

Lógicamente, justo en ese momento apareció Fairy Tail. Encontrandose a dos magos, uno sobre el otro, con los rostros juntos y ocultos tras el pelo de la chica -aunque había ahí un movimiento de cabeza que dejaba en claro que se estaban liando- y sospechosos movimientos de cadera completamente absortos el uno del otro y mandandose sendos gruñidos en una cueva oscura y apartada y con las manos en sitios compremetedores.

Y lógicamente Belle, siendo una Dragon Slayer de hielo y una Fullbuster con la maldición Tsundere se quedó helada en el sitio. Por el contrario Laxus saltó como s estuviera conectado a una corriente electrica y, estando debajo, se llevó a la chica como si se tratara de un peso muerto conectado a sus manos, que movió freneticamente como clamando inocencia. El resultado fue...poco enclarecedor.

Sobre todo porque las manos del mago seguían congelada en los pechos de la chica. Con lo que acabó moviendo desesperadamente a una maga helada del espanto de un lado a otro

-_Sueltame_\- Siseó Belle, recuperando la compostura (Equilibrio incluido) y matandole con la mirada

-¿¡Crees que no lo habría hecho ya si pudiera!?- Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban viendo el giro de los acontecimientos como si un partido de pin pon se tratara.

-¡Cómo si no lo hubieras disfrutado!- Señaló la maga, roja de la rabia y vergüenza. Laxus sonrió brabuconamente de medio lado

-No te crezcas, hay mejores

-Ouch-Fue la empatica respuesta de todas las chicas presentes menos la aludida

El rostro de la Dragon Slayer se oscureció y por un momento dio la sensación de que el tiempo se había parado. Petrificados todos los presentes vieron como descongelaba el hielo que unía...ciertas cosas con un movimiento de mano y apartaba las manos (Rojas y claramente irritadas) de Laxus de un manotazo que resonó en el silencio de la cueva.

-Voy a buscar a Suta.- Dijo, sin ninguna clase de expresión o emoción- Encárgate de estos. -Le ordenó, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Laxus fue a abrir la boca para protestar con que lo mandara con tanta libertad- Y encuentra a Dealer. -Comenzó a andar, siguiendo su olfato para encontrar a la gata- El resto dejamelo a mí- Finalizó. Una corriente helada de energía salió involuntariamente de Belle, causando escalofríos en los presentes.

Los magos de Fairy Tail-sobre todo los de género masculino- dieron un paso atrás cuando vieron a un montón de guardias acercarse hasta donde estaban con la clara intención de apresarles y armas apuntando y a la maga masacrarlos con brutalidad, rapidez y eficiencia para seguir su camino como si nada, parandose para darle una patada en la entrepierna a un desafortunado peón.

-Sugoi- Murmuraron al unisono tanto Erza como Mirajane, mirando con creciente admiración el paso de destrucción que dejaba Belle.

-...Lo que ns ampara el futuro- Murmuró Makarov, blanco como la cera, con una gota en la nuca y mirando a ambas adolescentes de reojo.

-Así que..-Rompió el silencio Bixlow, sacando la lengua y haciendo movimiento algo obscenos- ¿Alguien ha estado disfrutando más de la cuenta la misión, no?- Alzó las cejas sujestivamente a Laxus. Este le ignoró, entretenido matando con la mirada el ultimo punto por el que se había visto a Dragneel y cruzandose de brazos con lo que en cualquier otra persona sería un puchero

-¡No vuelvas a referirte a ese momento! ¡Laxus-sama es puro y

-Freed como acabes esa frase con virginal...-Avisó Laxus distraídamente

-¡Laxus-sama es el mejor!- Acabó gritando como todo un fanboy

-¡Laxus es mío!- Le dio una colleja con un abanico Ever para recalcar su punto

-...Por favor, más no-Susurró Makarov horrorizado, cayendose en un desmayo y pálido como la cera. Era culpa de su exceso de imaginacion y sus ganas por bisnietos (Aunque Laxus sea demasiado joven. Un par de añitos y Makarov invertiría más en ello) que le habían jugado una mala pasada. Tambien era culpa de Natsu -que estaba emparentado con Belle y ¿no sería horrible tener a un montón de Natsu rubios y morenos corriendo por todos lados y electrocutando y congelando todo a su paso? ¿Cuantas veces tendría que reconstruir Fairy Tail por ello? ¿¡Y cuando fueran lo suficientemente grandes!?

¡Natsu ni siquiera había tomado una misión y Makarov ya temía por las facturas que iban a seguir su paso de destrucción! ¡No podía haber más!

-Tsk- Bufó Laxus, con la mirada fija en el mismo sitio y cruzado de brazos- Loca- Maldijo en un susurro justo antes de empezar a andar por donde había pasado la maga, dando una patada al mismo desafortunado guardia para quitarlo del medio- ¿Venís?- Llamó a los demás, girando apenas el rostro

-¡Lo que diga Laxus-sama!- Fue el grito de Freed, corriendo tras su idolo

* * *

Natsu se quedó mirando fijamente como Lisanna le indicaba como cuidar de una familia, asombrado. Sentía algo removerse en su interior, inquieto, y tuvo la extraña sensación de querer rugir lo más fuerte que podía. Pero luego esos ojos tan grandes y redondos y azules se posaron en él, acompañados por una sonrisa, dulce y brillante. Lisanna le dijo algo, seguramente otra frase que Natsu no entendería, así que asinió con la boca ligeramente abierta y abrazo el huevo porque él ya había conseguido otra familia.

Una donde él cuidaba de los demás y se aseguraría que nunca salieran de su vista para desaparecer nunca más. Abrazó al huevo con más fuerza en esa pequeña cabaña que habían construido él y Lisanna y se dijo que dentro de poco el cuadro estaría completo, con dos dragones increíbles -uno más que otro, por supuesto. El rey de las Llamas no tenía igual- y una hermana mayor. Y cuando Lisanna se acurrucó justo a su lado, en busqueda de calor Natsu sonrió calidamente y se imaginó las caras que pondrían todos, sobre todo el hielito, al ver lo guay que era su familia.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster era un niño alegre, no excesivamente claro, porque Gray sabía que siempre tenía que estar en control de sus emociones. Porque cuando estas te dominan no piensas en tus actos, no ves las consecuencias y no calculas una situación antes de sumergirte en ella. Respirando hondamente miro al cielo y dejó que la lluvia limpiara sus lágrimas, borrando todo rastro de que estubieran ahí, porque Ur le había dado una nueva oportunidad, le había eneñado magia y le había librado de su oscuridad.

Volver a caer en ella sería como olvidar todo lo que le había enseñado. Por eso Gray Fullbuster no era un niño triste, aunque supiera que estaba roto por dentro. Porque Gray Fullbuster creia en la fuerza de las palabras, y de las promesas. Y no iba a romper ninguna, no iba a caer en la oscuridad de nuevo ni iba a dejar de sonreír. Mirando al cielo, nublado, oscuro, mustio y gris, sonrió.

No fue una gran sonrisa, de estas de oreja a oreja en la que mostrabas todos los dientes y te salían arrugitas alrededor de los ojos. Gray ya no sonreía así. Fue una sonrisa normal, exactamente igual al resto. Pero para Gray era muy distinta porque, mientras la lluvia lavaba su rostro, el estaba sonriendole a alguien especial. Y estaba sonriendole con el corazón.

Y si alguien se tomara el tiempo en observar las facciones del niño-como la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros o como se curvaban sus ojos- se daría cuenta de la sinceridad del gesto

* * *

Suta nunca había ido en contra de sus instintos. De hecho, había sobrevivido en su puesto, incluso ascendido- aunque tampoco es que la tuvieran mucha estima en la guardia. Algo sobre distracciones, falta de patriotismo y no tomarse el trabajo en serio- gracias a ellos. Y sí, puede que sus instintos vengan en parte por los maratones de peliculas de terror o acción que solía echarse cuando tocaba guardar el palacio más que por una gracia guerrera o práctica pero siempre le había ido bien si los seguía. Y puede que el ascenso tenga más que ver con su don con los cacharritos y las máquinas pero eso fue una etapa en la que confundió sueños y aspiraciones. Y ya había pasado.

Excepto que ahora no estaba siguiendo ningún instinto y quería darse la vuelta y correr hasta refugiarse en los grandes brazos del amo Pilaxus y recargar energía. O irse con la Reina Belsa y reír de todo, sabiendo que nada malo podía pasar. Suta no era de los exceed valientes, no. Era una miedica y no le gustaban los lugares oscuros y mucho menos estar con un grupo y separarse. Y luego estaba el silencio

Suta llevaba muy mal el silencio

-¿Hola?- Susurró mirando para todos lados con sudor recorriendole la piel del nerviosismo- ¿Hay a-alguien? ¿Belsa?

-¡Es por aquí!-Escuchó una voz masculina seguida de muchos pasos. No era el amo Pilaxus.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Salió volando a máxima velocidad en la dirección en la que había venido, temiendo por su vida. Iba a girar en el cruce, en busca de la protección del amo Pilaxus pero alguien con muy mala leche y manos heladas la freno agarrandola cruelmente la cola

-¡Suta!- La alertó de la identidad del atacante- Shhh-Instruyó la ahora cruel Reina Belsa- Te tengo- La acarició la amable reina Belsa- No tengas miedo, ¿vale? te tengo- La susurró consolandola. Y bueno, puede que Suta fuera una gata crecidita y todo pero ¿quien puede decirle que no a eso? Sobre todo porque tenía miedo

-¡Belsa!- Recordó girandose a verla. Arrugó la nariz al ver a la maga sumida en sus pensamientos y la volvió a llamar, centrando su atención en el presente- ¡El amo Pilaxus me dijo que te tenía que encontrar porque

-Shhh- La calló, renaudando con la caricias- Eso ya lo sé. -Ambas se quedaron quietas al oír pasos aproximarse- Escuchame bien Suta- Susurró la maga con urgencia- Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase nos esperes fuera de a cueva y no te acerques a nadie, ¿entendiste? a nadie que no sea yo o ...Pilaxus. Y si ha pasado mucho tiempo y no salimos quiero que busques el gremio Fairy Tail y me hagas un gran favor, ¿de acuerdo?

-No...no entiendo nada, ¿belsa?

-Quiero que encuentres a un chico, llamado Natsu, acuerdate del nombre, Natsu Dragneel y le vigiles por mi, ¿vale?

-Pero...¿p-por qué me tengo que ir?- La gata le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pensaba que eramos amigas- Los ojos de la maga se suavizaron

-Y por eso confío en ti- Le aseguró a la gata, dandole un apretón- Además, ¿quien te dice que te vaya a dejar sola?

-N-no entiendo- La gata comenzó a llorar. Belle la acarició con más ternura- Y-yo...yo pensaba que por fin hacía las cosas bien...

-Y las haces Suta- Aseguró la maga con una sonrisa suave. - Ahora sigue haciendolas- Le dijo con una sonrisa determinada. la gata asintió mucho menos decidida- Bien. Voy a luchar contra esos guardias y una vez que estén disttraidos u vuelas lo más rápido que puedas a la salida, ¿aye?

-Yo...

-Suta, ¿Aye?

-A-aye- Dedicandole una útlima sonrisa la maga salió al encuentro de los guardias


	9. Chapter 9

-Chicos...¿se os ha perdido algo?- Se burló la Dragon Slayer con media sonrisa, moviendose entre las sombras

-¿Quien va?- Respondió el que parecía el jefe, formando a sus hombres en un circulo para proteger el mayor numero de flancos posible

-¿Acaso no podeís encontrarme?- Volvió a preguntar desde otra dirección. La maga vio a la gata volar por la periferia de su visión. Los soldados, percibiendo el movimiento se pusieron a atacar en esa dirección. Rápidamente la maga golpeó el suelo con poder mágico consiguiendo una prisión helada que mantenía a los guadias encerrados. Ladeando la cabeza languidamente salió de entre las sombras- Frío, frío- Esos hombres iban a exterminar a su amiga

Belle no podía dejar que algo así pasara

-¡N-no os dejeis intimidar!- Gritó con fuerza uno de los guardias, reforzando su arma gracias a un anillo mágico. La punta quedó envuelta en llamas. Belle sonrió predatoramente. Así iba a ser mucho más interesante- ¡Es sólo una y nosotros somos fuertes!

-**Lluvia de estalagtitas-** Invocó Belle- **¡Prisión definitiva!**

* * *

**-**¿Por qué habeis venido?- Laxus preguntó fríamente, girandose para clavar toda su furia contra todos los miembros de su gremio -¡Jiji!- Criticó especificamente clavando su mirada sobre Makarov- ¡Eres el maestro, no puedes dejar Fairy Tail así como así!- Le regañó. Los presentes vieron con una gota resbalando de su nuca como Makarov se cruzaba de brazos con un puchero. Menudo cambio de roles. - ¿Vosotras que haceis fuera de Fairy Tail?- Les espetó a Erza y Mirajane. Luego centró su mirada en "El séquito de Laxus-sama"- Y vosotros...-Sacudió la cabeza. Finalmente, se fijó en la liebre-¿¡Y a ti que te ha pasado!?- Exclamó, sorprendido al verla completamente calva y aún más fea que antes. Solemnemente y acompañada por la risa maliciosa y contenida de mala manera de Mirajane, Erza dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló en una pierna con el puño en el corazón

-Como miembros de Fairy Tail es nuestro deber cuidar unos de otros- Asintió con lentitud, como caballero postrandose para ofrecer una explicación a sus errores

-Estás haciendo el ridiculo- La informó alegremente Mirajane- Continua

-¿¡Acaso quieres pelea, demonio!?

-Como si tu pudieras darmela

-Chicas, chicas, ¿por qué no nos- Intentó hacer paz Makarov

-¡Tú no te metas!- Fue la unánime respuesta

-Llevate a esas dos y vuelve a casa Jiji- Dijo fríamente Laxus- No os necesito aquí.

-¡Laxus!- Reprendió el maestro- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, soy tu ab-

-Eres el maestro de Fairy Tail.- Le cortó. - Debes confiar en la fuerza de los miembros del gremio

-Las palabras de Laxus-sama son iluminadoras, como siempre- Sonrió Freed con confianza

-¡Eso es porque Laxus es el mejor de todos!- Corroboró Ever

-Laxus mola- Declaró Bixlow con un movimiento de cabeza

-_Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah_

_-Laxus mola, Laxus mola, Laxus mola_

_-Mola mola mola mola_

-Laxus- El maestro se veía enfadado- Esta situación te viene grande, Dealer es un criminal de clase S

-¿Ese idiota?- Le miró Laxus con una ceja alzada- Ya le he derrotado.

-¡LAXUS-SAMA NO TIENE IGUAL!

-P-p-p-pero ¡Si es el maestro de Usagi Warren!- Exclamó Galforth, sudando frío en su ahora inexistente pelaje- ¿Qué tan fuerte eres que le has podido derrotar?

-En serio- Le miró Laxus- ¿qué te ha pasado? Además, cuando luché contra ti no estaba luchando en serio -No era necesariamente verdad. Si servía para que su Jiji diera media vuelta y le dejara solucionar sus asuntos en paz, se conformaba.

-¡Fairy Tail me ha pasado!- Se puso a llorar la liebre.- ¿¡Cómo que no estabas luchando en serio!?

-Acabar una pelea con un sólo golpe es aburrido- Se encogió de hombros.

-ASGFFODRNOVE VPPEVEIPVNCED`MALDITO EL DÍA EN EL QUE TE CONOCÍ, LAXUS DREYAR

-Eh, esa es mi frase- Interrumpió Belle mientras volvía al grupo, limpiandose algo de sangre del labio- Tú- Entrecerró los ojos con el pequeño maestro. Se acercó a él a grandes zancos con furia gélida a su alrededor, dandole un aspecto terrorifico- Dónde. Está. Natsu-Debido a lo pequeño del maestro, la chica parecía engullir en su furia a Makarov, que la miró a los ojos sin encojerse en si mismo ni mostrar indicios que la situación le incomodara

-¡Hablarás al maestro con respeto!- Se interpuso Erza

-No te metas- La quitó de en medio la chica sin molestarse a mirarla -¿¡Le has dejado sólo!?- Acusó al maestro, furiosa- ¡Me prometiste que lo cuidarías en mi ausencia, viejo!

-Tranquilizate, esta a salvo en Fairy Tail- Le restó importancia Makarov

-¡Y más que va a estar en cuanto te des la vuelta y vuelvas a cumplir lo que pactamos!- Le señaló la Dragon Slayer- ¡No pienso dejar a mi primo en manos de desconocidos!

-En Fairy Tail cuidamos unos de otros, somos familia. Estará bien

-¡Me importa una mierda esas hadas!- Explotó la chica. Avanzó un paso para ser retenida por Laxus- Sueltame- Dijo fríamente

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices de mi gremio, loca- Entrecerró los ojos.

-Diré de ellos lo que me de la gana. -La chica no cabía en si de furia - ¡No podeis dejar solo a Natsu! ¡Odia estar so-

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?- Interrumpió Mirajane mientras se miraba indiferente las uñas- Natsu no está sólo. Seguramente ahora este con mi hermana, al parecer son "novios"- Belle dejó de respirar por un instante, asimilando la información completamente quieta

-...¿N-novios?- Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro Dragon Slayer pudiera escucharlo y alzara una ceja en respuesta- Demo...

_-¡Nee-chan! ¡Regresaste!- Dijo Natsu mientras corría a abrazar a la maga_

_-¡Que no me llames Nee-chan!- Respondió molesta la chica, sin embargo se agachó para corresponder al abrazo. Con una sonrisa suave Belle removió el rosado pelo de su protegido- Dime Natsu, ¿qué has hecho en mi ausencia?- El niño ladeó la cabeza, aparentemente confundido_

_-¿Qué es ausencia? ¿¡Se come!?- Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de la cara de la maga había desaparecido_

_-No, no se come- Dijo seria_

_-¿¡Es alguien fuerte!?- Pese a una momentanea perdida de emoción, el niño se iluminó como una antorcha inmediatamente después. A la chica le dio un tic en el ojo_

_-Jajajajajjaa- Les interrumpió una risita aguda- Qué gracioso eres, Natsu-kun- Dijo una copia de Mirajane ligeramente más pequeña y con una sonrisa coqueta. Los naranjas ojos de Belle se centraron en ella para pasar a Natsu_

_-¿La conoces?- Le preguntó a su primo adoptado._

_-¡Claro que nos conocemos!- Asintió rápidamente la miniMira- ¡Somos novios!_

_-¿¡Q-qué!? ...¿N-no os parece que sois muy pequeños para...?-Tartamudeó Belle, parpadeando copiosamente_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- Negó la chica, algo malvado brillando en sus ojos- ¡Incluso estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo!- Se acarició la barriga. Belle detuvo todo movimiento por su parte, excepto un parpadeo lento y mecanico. Por su parte, Natsu sonrio imposibemente más y abrió la boca. Con toda la alegría del mundo, declaró_

_-¡Vas a ser abuela, Nee-chan!_

-¡S-soy muy joven para ser a-a-a-a-abu-buela!- Exclamó la maga, horrorizada - ¡Natsu, vas a cometer un error!- Continuó medio metida en su fantasía, completamente ajena de las extrañadas caras de los magos de Fairy Tail. - Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío- Murmuró, en pleno ataque de pánico- Tengo que ir a ver a natsu porque esunidiotaynopuededejarembarazadaaalguientanpronto- Dijo de carrerilla, logrando que nadie la entendiera- ¡Es muy joven todavía! ¡Y en todo caso yo sería tía o algo! ¡Abuela, como se atreve!- la chica respiraba entrecortadamente- ¿Para dónde queda Fairy tail?- Murmuró, perdida en sus cavilaciones- ¡No importa! ¡Si ando en cualquier dirección llegaré tarde o temprano!- Y se dispuso a andar, ignorando por completo la gotita que resbalaba por las sienes del resto de presentes

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- Un grupo de guardias se interpuso en el camino de la maga. Esta entrecerró los ojos

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Exclamó agarrando al que parecía ser el lider y lanzandole contra los demás, derribandoles como si se tratara de un pleno en una bolera - ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIELO! - Remató, congelando al grupo en un compacto cubo pegado a la pared- Así no molestarán más- Murmuró.- ¡Laxus!- Llamó a su compañero de la misión- ¿Quieres hacer algo de una buena vez? ¡Este es el tercer escuadrón que derroto yo sola!

-Dejando el trabajo a la mujer, ¿eh?- Se cruzó de brazos Mirajane, entrecerrando los ojos

-Deberías avergonzarte Laxus- Asintio seriamente Erza, al lado de su rival- No es honorable

-¡No digais el nombre de Laxus-sama en vano! -Defendió Freed como si de un Dios se tratara

-Laxus es un caballero- Respondió presumidamente Ever

-¡Laxus sabe cuando dejar el trabajo sucio a los esbirros!- Exclamó Bixlow, su lengua haciendo una extraña pirueta

-...Hn- Fue la elocuente respuesta de Laxus. Furiosa, Belle se dio la vuelta con una mirada asesina y salvaje en los ojos. Laxus sonrió ladinamente, la chica estaba condenadamente atractiva cuando...Parpadeó. Nada. La chica nada.

-¡Si no fuera porque necesitaba...-La chica dejó de hablar, sintiendo el peso del huevo en su bolsa -¡Ja! ¡Vendiendo el huevo conseguiré el dinero y...- Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera dejar una pelea así (Imaginate lo que sería luchar contra el viejo genio malvado épico, Belle) pasar tan fácilmente. Además, podía saber algo sobre dragones- Argh- Se agarró la cabeza con estrés-Estupido Natsu- Murmuró- ¡Tú!- Señaló a Makarov- Tú vas a volver a Fairy Tail- Mientras hablaba había empezado a empujar a Makarov hacia la salida, ignorando a las dos chicas que la gritaban que soltara al maestro- Y vas a cuidar de Natsu. Como prometiste- Luego centró su mirada en Mirajane- Y tú- La miró con sospecha- Vas a vigilar a tu hermana para que no le haga nada a mi primo, ¿entendido? Na-da -Enunció, cuidadosamente, por si las dudas

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- Entrecerró los ojos, enfadada- Además, ¿por qué tendría que obedecerte?- Se rebeló cruzandose de brazos y alzando una ceja. El rostro de Belle se ensombreció y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-¿En. Ten. Di. Do?- Repitió, pronunciando las silabas como si fueran una sentencia a muerte. La chica tragó fuerte (acababa de verla finiquitar dos grupos de guardas, con armas mágicas de fuego, sin ningún esfuerzo, en segundos. Podría ser un demonio, pero no era suicida) y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para- Erza cerró la boca y dio un paso hacia atrás igual que su rival al ver esos ojos sobre ella.- ...hablar así a mi maestro?- Y sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por continuar hablando. Erza Scarlet no se acorbardaba, ¡No señor!

-Si tanto te importa la seguridad de tu maestro te irás tambien- La indicó. Scarlet abrió la boca, para protestar lo más seguro pero Makarov levantó la mano para silenciarla

-Belle, entiendo que estés enfadada- Comenzó. La ira brillaba en los ojos de la Dragon Slayer- Te dije que cuidaría personalmente de Natsu y he delegado en mi gremio. Pero te puedo asegurar Fairy Tail nunca fallará a uno de los suyos- Belle abrió los ojos

-¿¡HAS UNIDO A MI IMPRESIONABLE PRIMO DE 12 AÑOS A TU SECTA!?

-Es un gremio- Frunció el ceño el maestro, claramente molesto por el modo en el que se dirigía a su _familia _\- No una secta. -Belle se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues desde que estoy con vosotros solo he oído "Soy un mago de Fairy Tail" "Fairy Tail no abandona a los suyos" "Los magos de Fairy Tail nunca se rinden" y bla bla- Señaló la chica- Y no voy a empezar con esos tres- Indicó al Séquito de Laxus-sama con la cabeza- Por no hablar de "Maestro esto""No hables así al maestro"

-Eso no hace a Fairy Tail una secta- Dijo Makarov

-...¡Pero me hace sentir mal porque no estoy!- Se quejó pateticamente, curzandose de brazos en un puchero- ¡Y eso era sólo con Laxus! - Añadió- No es justo, yo tambien quiero salvar el día diciendo "Como mago de fairy Tail, no puedo dejar que quedes impune" - Murmuró para sí- La presión social es aplastante

-Esa es una de mis favoritas- Admitió Erza, sorprendentemente con un pequeño sonrojo- Junto con "Fairy Tail te hará pagar por esto"

-A mi me gusta "La derrota a manos de un mago de Fairy Tail siempre se recuerda"- Musitó Freed, completamente serio

-Yo normalmente les destruyo y luego escupo y digo "Eso es por meterte con Fairy Tail, escoria"- Completó Mira

-...-Laxus no dijo nada. Se removió un poco en el sitio. El susurro de freed de "Las frases de Laxus-sama son tan geniales.." no ayudó al pobre mago, que estaba completamente en blanco

-Yo suelo ir por "Un hada de mi calibre no tendría que mancharse las manos con fealdad como la tuya y sin embargo como maga de Fairy Tail no puedo dejar que alguien más vea eso" - Admitió Evergreen, sacudiendo su pelo en un gesto elegante

-Yo digo "Babys, formación, yeah"- Comentó Bixlow, sorprendentemente serio- "¡Estilo Fairy Tail!"- Y ahí iba la lengua de un lado a otro. Y el entusiasmo

-Oh, en mis tiempos jovenes yo solía

-Aburridoooooo- Dijeron, casualmente a la vez Laxus y Belle. Eh, que la maga seguía molesta.

-¡Ya no hay respeto!- Dijo Makarov con un tic en la ceja

-Ya, bueno- Se encogió de hombros Belle- Tampoco se puede confiar en amables viejecitos que te siguen, te espían, te hacen una oferta que no puedes rechazar para acompañar a su nieto a una ciudad de conejos, te aseguran que van a cuidar personalmente de tu unico familiar vivo y luego te traicionan por la espalda dejando a tu indefenso e inocente primo en manos de desconocidos y sin ningún tipo de supervisión, uniendole a una secta obsesionada con la superioridad moral y decir su nombre el mayor numero de veces posible- Centró los ojos en el pequeño maestro- No me pienso hacer responsable de los desperfectos.

Makarov carraspeó, aparentemente incomodo

-Si bueno, sobre eso...

-Tampoco es como si tu Jiji, que siempre que te ve dice que eres fuerte y te recomienda para los proximos examenes de clase S, abandone el gremio del que es responsable sólo porque ha escuchado un rumor sobre "un gremio oscuro" y no es capaz de mandar refuerzos con normalidad, refuerzos innecesarios, además, ni de creer en la fuerza de su propio nieto

-Etto...-Makarov no sabía donde meterse

-Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho?- Se giró tranquilamente Belle- Ahora creo que hay otro gremio oscuro porque esta este viejo malvado, que por cierto, me le pido, que planea sacrificar a Laxus para obtener el poder destructivo masivo que es la magia de un dragón o un Dragon Slayer.

-No, creo que no lo has mencionado- La informó Laxus con molestia

Los gritos de ultraje, ira absoluta, balbuceos incomprensibles, confusión variada, determinación por destruir y cosas semejantes provenientes del resto de presentes fueron olimpicamente ignorados

-Qué cosas- Se encogió de hombros la chica- Por cierto, cuando digo sacrificar me refiero a un proceso largo, inhumano y muy doloroso que te matará lentamente y es practicamente imposible de interrumpir una vez comenzado- Finalizó con ligereza, como si no hubiese detallado la muerte a su unico amigo.

-Sí- Laxus tenía un notorio tic en la ceja. Freed estaba desmayado (o poseído por el demonio. Que tuviera los ojos abiertos y en blanco y la boca abierta de par en par era preocupante) Bixlow ocupado consolando a sus babys, Ever despotricando con voz temblorosa sobre "esos que se atreven a poner sus sucias manos en Laxus", Makarov había entrado en modo pánico, Galforth estaba sobando desesperadamente su cola, la unica zona que le quedaba con pelo, Erza estaba cambiando de armadura dudosa de cual era la adecuada para la batalla y Mirajane estaba planeando la demolición de la montaña.- Qué cosas

-La parte buena- Inmediatamente toda la atencion se centró en la chica, que no pareció darse cuenta- Es que Suta esta a salvo y que el viejo ese épico, que repito - Aquí clavó la mirada afilada en todos los presentes- va a ser mi oponente si llegamos a las manos -Una gota resbaló por la nuca de los magos- seguramente sepa algo de la desaparición de los dragones

Un momento de silencio

-...¿No estás preocupada por Laxus?- Preguntó Ever, no muy segura- ¿Ni un poquito?- Belle la miró como si estuviera loca

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- Bufó, rodando los ojos- No es como si fuera un idiota que insistiera en quedarse a combatir en contra de un gremio oscuro completamente desconocido cuando están buscando particularmente su muerte.-Laxus entrecerró los ojos, furioso

-¿Estás insinuando que no voy a acabar mi misión por un detalle como ese?- Siseó- No soy ningún cobarde- La chica parpadeó, preguntandose vagamente por qué el mundo estaba tan idiota ese día

-Estoy diciendo que no necesitas derrotar a toda la montaña para coger a alguien con tu cuerpo del Rayo y salir cagando leches. O usar a Galforth, si lo prefieres

-¡Me parece un excelente plan!- Chocó las palmas Makarov, dando por sentenciado el asunto

-¿Y rehusarme a una pelea?- Laxus se rió ruidosamente con sorna, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- _Jamás_

-Niña- La miró Belle- Sospecho que estaba equivocada. Es un idiota- Señaló a Laxus, que tenía pequeñas corrientes recorriendo su cuerpo para recalcar su excitación ante la posible batalla

-¿Pero es tu idiota?- Sonrió con malicia Mirajane

-¡ESO JAMÁS!- Freed parecía alarmado- ¡LAXUS-SAMA ES _**MI **_IDIOTA!

-Querrás decir- Corrigió Evergreen, a su lado

-Nuestro-Completó Bixlow resurgiendo en el otro lado de Freed. Laxus carraspeó

-¡Y no es un idiota!- Corearon

-Son como perros entrenados...-Dijo algo alarmada la Dragneel. - Sólo que más tontos- Ladeó la cabeza

-Aunque igual de obedientes- Dijo Erza desde su derecha

-Y mucho menos adorables- Arrugó su nariz Mirajane, desde el otro lado

-Tienen menos pelo- Añadió Galforth, ganandose miradas extrañadas

-...Maestro-Dijo una voz al final del pasillo- ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardarán en darse cuenta que estamos aquí?- Al no recibir respuesta, el general elevó su mirada hasta su jefe. Tenía las mejillas hinchadas en un claro intento de controlar la risa- ¿¡Maestro!?- Gritó confundido

-Hahahahhahahahhahahahhaa- Explotó, riendose tanto que se dobló por la mitad y comenzó a darse palamdas en la rodilla- ¡Es que la liebre no tiene pelo y ha dicho...ha dicho que no tienen pelo! Hahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahaaha

-Belle- Consultó Laxus, mirando a la maga- ¿Ese viejo demente de ahí no será tu supuesto oponente, no?

-...Pues resulta que- La maga rió nerviosa, rascandose la nuca con algo de vergüenza- Sí- Finalizó con la cabeza gacha- Es él.

-Las peras con las peras y los locos con las locas, supongo- Aceptó la respuesta, asintiendo levemente. Belle le miró de reojo. Sospechaba que ahí había un insulto, pero no podía encontrarlo y decir algo sería...¿contraproducente? Pero si no decía nada Laxus notaría que no habría pillado el insulto y sonreiría con superioridad causando que hormiguitas...

Que las hormiguitas se metieran en sus hormigueros buscando protección. Porque la cara de Laxus no era algo agradable de ver.

Y no era un ridicula escusa en el que su estamgo estaba involucrado en una estupida parodia de nervios por ver a alguien que la gus...que la atraía. Memeces.

-Aiss...el pelo- Se quitó una lagrimilla del ojo el viejo maestro del desconocido gremio oscuro. Carraspeó, recuperando su porte habitual- Atrapadlo- Ordenó con una voz solemne, fuerte. Que ponía los pelos de punta. Inmediatamente un montón de guardias se avalanzaron sobre Fairy Tail

-La galería juega a nuestra ventaja- Comentó Erza- El espacio es limitado, por lo que su número no significa nada

-Maestro- Le dijo Mirajane- Me encargaré de ellos- Makarov asintió, aprovando la decisión de uno de sus niños

-Erza, quedate tu tambien- Entrecerró los ojos- Demostrad el poder de un mago de Fairy Tail

-¡Aye!

-...Galforth- Susurró la chica- Tu ves a lo que me refiero ¿no?. Nos pintan de menos por no ser de Fairy Tail- Acabada su confesión conspiratoria, la chica se giró al espacio vacía donde _tendría _que haber estado Galforth, sólo para encontrarse con un rastro de humo, sí, de humo, que la liebre había dejado atrás en su apresurado intento de huida- ...- No estaba tentada a unirse al gremio por algo como eso. No se dejaba influenciar por hechos claros como- ¡Argh! ¡Será cobarde!

* * *

Natsu miró su huevo de dragón. Lisanna le había dicho que hablar con el huevo era bueno para el crecimiento del bebé y Natsu quería que su hijo dragón fuera lo más fuerte posible. Y más. Porque era su hijo. Su hijo el dragón.

-Huevo- Comenzó, mirandolo con algo de desconfianza que fue rápidamente sustituida por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Soy Natsu- La cosa iba bien. Su nee-chan le había dicho que tenía que presentarse nada más conocer a alguien- Hola- Finalizó, orgulloso de su carta de presentación

-Pfffffttt- Contuvo la risa Lisanna, a su lado- Así no se hace Natsu- Admitió tras haberse desahogado a costa del pequeño Dragon Slayer- Tienes que hablarle como...-Se puso un pequeño y ligeramente regordete dedo en la boca, ladeandola cabeza como para pensar mejor -¡Ya sé!- Exclamó con una sonrisa, acercandose al huevo animadamente- Hola huevo- Dijo en una voz más suave y baja de lo normal. Por algún motivo Natsu se sonrojó. No le gustaba demasiado cuando solo se encendía su cara- Soy Lisanna, voy a ser tu mama-Sonrió por un momento mientras acariciaba el huevo-Y Natsu es tu papá- Terminó satisfecha. Al ver la cara aún confundida de Natsu continuó- Tienes que darte mucha prisa por salir, ¿vale? Natsu y yo tenemos muchas ganas de jugar contigo- Tras apartar la mano de la cascara, que había acabado ahí en algún momento y miró a Natsu expectante.

Como un buen niño, se aproximó timidamente al huevo y puso la mano donde la tenía antes Lisanna

-Anno...-Comenzó a decir, parandose por no saber de qué hablarle a un huevo. ¿Lisanna había dicho algo sobre jugar...?- Cuando salgas vamos a ser grandes amigos - Dijo, dudando si lo había hecho bien y mirando a Lisanna para confirmar que si lo había hecho. La niña asintió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo- ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar genial!- Continuó con más entusiasmo, accercandose más al huevo, abrazandolo- ¡Iremos en grandes aventuras y encontraremos a Igneel! - Lisanna abrió los ojos con alarma al ver que Natsu había comenzado a zarandear el huevo en su emoción- ¡Y seremos los más fuertes! ¡BUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!

-¡N-natsu!- Le llamó, asustada por el huevo -¡Le vas a hacer daño!- Pero Natsu estaba muy metido en sus sueños como para empujarla

-¡SEREMOS MÁS FUERTES HASTA QUE NEE-CHAN! BUAHAHHAHAHAHHA ¡EL MUNDO SERÁ NUESTRO!

* * *

-Bueeeeeno- Dijo Belle tras un momento bastante incomodo en el que tanto Erza como Mirajane combatían con los soldados y Belle pasaba de ellos hasta pararse más cerca del viejo villano épico- Estoy esperando- Aclaró, cruzandose de brazos. El viejo parpadeó, algo confundido por la actitud de la chica

-¡M-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-mae-e-e- Comenzaron a decir un unico guarda consciente que cargaba en sus hombros a otro, que volvian tiritando, maltrechos y semicongelados. Tanto Dragon Slayer como persona aludida se giraron hacia los apaleados guardias. El jefe arrugó la nariz. Patetico. -¡E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ella es...!- Señaló el unico capaz de hablar

-Aye- Les contestó alegremente Belle saludando con la mano

-!- Los presentes vieron como un soldado pálido como la nieve se meaba encima (A lo que los presentes dieron un no disimulado paso hacia atrás), señalando a Belle y cayendo al suelo incosciente con distintas caras anonadadas.

-Oh- Belle le miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Luego centró su mirada en el genio epico del mal- Te puedo asegurar que mis enemigos suelen caer como moscas inmediatamente- Le dijo, como convenciendole con la mirada- Soy un digno rival. -Añadió - Lo digo por si se te ocurre unirte a la lucha en un legendario y épico combate a muerte que se narrara en leyendas- Sonrió ampliamente- ¡Porque entonces estaré más que contenta en ser tu oponente!

-...- El maestro la miró extrañado. Luego la examinó con la mirada, como evaluándola. Rió con ganas- ¿Crees que estás a mi nivel?- La preguntó, incredulo

-Si no siempre puedo improvisar un David para tu Goliat -Se encogió de hombros, indiferente. El hombre volvió a examinarla, esta vez con más interés

-¡Maestro!- Le dijo un de sus hombres más cercanos- ¿No estarás pensando en aceptar su oferta?- Exclamó alarmado

-Eso es insubordinación- Señaló Belle, frunciendo el ceño- No influencies a tu maestro- Le regañó

-Chica, tu nombre- Interrumpió el maestro

-Belle Dragneel, encantada de derrotarte- Sonrió ladinamente

-...¿Dragneel?- Entrecerró los ojos- Un apellido muy particular- Oh oh. Si el viejo malvado épico, que a partir de ahora iba a ser uve doble (Viejo Villano, vamos que W) descubría que era una dragon Slayer de las de verdad seguramente haga el sacrificio con ella. - Según la antigua lengua de los dragones Dragneel o DragO´Neël significa "hijo del dragón" y me veo en la necesidad de la magia de un dragón- Juntó los dedos, maquinando un perverso plan, de eso Belle estaba segura- Qué coincidencia- Musitó, oscuro plan entreviéndose en su mirada

-Bueno, sí. Ya sabes como va eso- Sudó frío la chica y puso una sonrisa falsa- Chica letrada conoce huérfano, se enamoran, los ronquidos de él podrían ser los rugidos de un dragón, se bromea con lenguas muertas, se cambia el nombre de familia tras pasarse de copas y sus hijos se apellidan Dragneel. Lo habitual

-Eso no es lo habitual...-Murmuró para sí mismo hombre de antes. Belle le examinó con poco interés. Parecía ser un pez gordo, seguramente uno de los que estaba directamente bajo el mando de W.

-¿Oh?- Alzó una ceja W fríamente, sentandose en su trono que era móvil para resaltar su real presencia en todas partes - ¿Y cómo es que esta letrada chica ha llegado a la muerta, olvidada y prohibida lengua de los dragones? - Belle le miró completamente en blanco.

-...¿Magia?- Dijo encogiendose de hombros con una mueca

-Lo dudo- Comentó, poco entretenido. - Atrapadla

* * *

Dealer examinó a su objetivo, el chico Dreyar. Entrecerró los ojos, molesto, al verle en compañía de un mago Santo y tres groupies. Que estaban discutiendo sobre mantenerle a salvo

-¡Laxus!- Reprendió Makarov- Ya has oído a Belle, vienen a por ti y si crees que voy a dejar que te atrapen estas muy-

-¡No soy ningún cobarde jiji!- Interrumpió le chico con furia en sus ojos- Y mucho menos débil- Escupió. Makarov dio un paso atrás, como si le hubieran abofeteado

-Yo no he dicho eso- Le miró a los ojos, serio.

-Entonces cree en mí- Respondió más calmado.

-¡Creemos en Laxus!- Se apresuraron a asegurar "el séquito de Laxus-sama".

-Hn- Laxus sonrió de lado con aprobación y comenzó a andar- Debemos desmantelar esta montaña- Explicó.- Belle, ¿has estado en la sala princi...?- Laxus detuvo sus pasos, olfateando el aire unos momentos. - ¿Dónde está Belle?- Preguntó, alarmado. Si descubrían que era un Dragon Slayer la muerte dolorosa sería la suya -¡Esa idiota se ha quedado para pelear con el viejo!- Exclamó furioso, dandosela la vuelta para que le ayudara en la misión ¡Si él no podía patearle el culo al gremio oscuro de los sacrificios de dragones, nadie podía!

-NOOOO- Lloró Freed, en un pánico personal- ¡Laxus-sama, no me dejes!- Sollozó, colgandose de la pierna del mago para ralentizar su paso

-¡No puedes abandonarnos por esa arpía!- Le acompañó Evergreen, colgandose dramaticamente de un brazo del rubio. Extrañamente, parecía disfrutarlo

-¡Aunque tenga buenas tetas!- Añadió Buxlow, acompañado de un repiqueteo de "_tetas, tetas" _por parte de sus babies, colgado aún más dramticamente de su otra pierna

-¡Soltadme!- Exigió Laxus, avanzando a duras penas- ¡Es una orden! - Siguió insistiendo, siendo respondido por los lamentos de su séquito - D-debo ir- Dijo, con claro esfuerzo y avanzando un par de tortuosos paso

-Ah, el primer amor- Suspiró Makarov, quitandose una lágrima imaginaria siguiendoles a falta de algo mejor que hacer.- Qué rápido crecen

-Se los dije- Asintió sabiamente la liebre depilada- Desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Supe que había algo, ¿sabes?

-¡No voy a dejar que se quede con toda la gloria!- Interrumpió Laxus, tres pasos más adelantes y rastro de lágrimas detrás. Que claro, no eran las suyas sino las de su séquito. Su inseguro, empalagoso, demente séquito - SI YO NO LUCHO, ELLA TAMPOCO -Declaró con furia en sus ojos y determinación en sus pasos.

Tanto anciano como liebre contemplaron la escena con una gota en la nuca

* * *

-¿Atrapadme dices?- Belle estaba muy ofendida- No, no y no- Le tuteó, moviendo animadamente el dedo- Si me quieres vas a tener que cogerme tu mismo

-...Eso...eso ¡El maestro no te desea de esa forma!- La loca pelirroja (Aunque ahora que lo comparaba con la niña caballero pelirroja el de la mujer tenía un color más anaranjado y común) estaba tan alterada que Belle podía apreciar el aleteo de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Eh?

-¡El maestro sólo va a cogerme a mi!- Declaró orgullosa la maga

-¿Eh?

-¡Te derrotaré!

-...No- Dijo Belle lentamente

-¡Me vengaré por tus lujuriosas intenciones para con MI maestro! - La chica estaba fuera de si.

-¿¡EEEHH!?- Belle no podía parar de parpadear ¿Luju qué? -¡Yo no tengo de eso!

-Esta la lujuria de la batalla- Comentó entretenido e indiferente el aludido

-Oh. -Belle frunció el ceño- Entonces si que tengo lujuriosas intenciones con tu maestro

-¡Jamás caería ante alguien como...como tu! ¡Conejita patetica!

-Bah, en cuanto acabe con él no se podrá mover por meses. Años incluso.

-Ejem, ejem- Se vio obligado a interrumpir W. Y es que a su subordinada parecía haberle dado un aneurisma- Itch proveniene de una región Sur de Fiore, en el lenguaje de la calle "coger" significa hacer el acto del coito con alguien

-...Hacer el acto del coito- Repitió Belle, sintiendose muy inculta. En cuanto acabara esta misión Natsu y ella iban a tener que visitar la biblioteca municipal para documentarse. Le estaba dando la sensación de que ser criada por un dragón en un ambiente aislado y vivir en el bosque no daban el perfil de alguien cultivado- Coito...coito coito coito- Musitó, buscando el significado de la palabra en algún rincón de su cerebro- ¿No es una planta, no?- Arrugó la nariz con asco.

Puede que Natsu la haya influenciado tanto o más de lo que ella le haya influenciado a él. O que las plantas sólo les gustasen a los tipos raros. Como Galforth. Tenía pinta de que Galforth era de los que apreciaba una buena planta

Rarito

-Sexo- Aclaró el maestro trasmitiendo lo poco que pensaba de la inteligencia de la chica - Itch cree que quieres acosarte conmigo

-...- Belle se tapó la boca, evitando vomitar sobre su oponente- Esto es peor que un transporte- Consiguió decir con la cara verde y aguantando arcadas

-¡Como te atreves a sentirte repulsada por mi maestro!- Cosnguió recuperar la compostura Itch

-¡Tiene como 150 años!- Protestó la maga- ¡Y quiero luchar contra él!- Añadió- ¡Estás más loca que una cabra drogada!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!?

-Oi, pelea de gatas- Comentó otro de los que parecían ser los líderes. Sin contar con Itch quedaban otros tres. - A Dealer le hubiera encantado esto- Respondió otro, mirandolas con superioridad

-¿Sois todos estupidos aquí?- Protestó Belle indignada- He dicho como mil veces que mi oponente era él- Señaló claramente a W - No ella, no vosotros, no los guardas, sino él- Repitió el gesto- ¡Así que dejad de intentar que cambie de opini- Belle se vio obligada a dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de Itch

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!- Exclamó furiosa

-¡No quiero luchar contigo!- Esquivó otro golpe.- ¡Quiero luchar con W! - Una pausa

-¿Con quien?- Belle estaba bastante agradecida por la pausa, siendo sinceras el puño estaba a centimetros de su nariz y le gustaba más que estuviera recta, muchas gracias. Sobre todo porque ese golpe no lo iba a esquivar con facilidad. Seguramente tendría un arañazo o algo. Y la Dragneel no quería eso, no. Suta estaba afuera y no tenía tiritas aquí. Tenía que estar en plena forma. No había otra opción. (Podía haber algo de negación cuando había interpretado la situación. Pero sólo podía)

-El viejo villano- Le señaló - Doble uve, uve doble, W- Explicó un poco más

-¡Ese no es su nombre!- Reclamó Itch, ultrajada. Volvió a los ataques

-Meh- Se encogió de hombros la maga, bloqueando con indiferencia y el antebrazo una patada que quería romperle los dientes- Que más da si da lo mismo

-¡TE MATARÉ POR ESTO!- Volvió al ataque. Suspirando y activando sus alas, Belle consiguió dar un rodeo hasta acabar al lado del maestro, dando una patada al impertinente de antes para que la dejara sitio

-Lucha contra mí- Le exigió. El maestro la miró con una sonrisa indulgente y tenebrosa, alzando una ceja en fría diversión

-¿Ah?- Dijo, aparentemente desinteresado- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme en hacer el trabajo sucio?

-Porque tus sucios trabajadores están siendo apaleados por dos niñas adorables- Contestó asintiendo y señalando ante la masacre que eran Erza y Mirajane. Los secuaces no pudieron contener el tic facial tras "adorables". Esas niñas eran dos monstruos

-¡BELLE!- Apareció Laxus, furioso y arrastrando a cinco personas. - ¡NO TE DEJARÉ LUCHAR SOLA! -La chica se sonrojó levemente

-P-pero, ¿de qué estas hablando?- Preguntó, claramente malinterpretando la situación- Laxus...-Susurró sonrojada y sorprendida, al ver como arrastraba a medio gremio para no dejarla sola

-¡NO TE VAS A QUEDAR CON LA GLORIA!- Rugió, echando chispas por todos lados- SI YO NO PUEDO LUCHAR TU TAMPOCO

-¡Que gloria ni que mierdas!- Explotó la chica con un notorio tic en el ojo- ¡Te voy a sacrificar yo misma!

-¡Como si pudieras!

-¿¡Estas diciendo que eres más fuerte que yo!?

-¡Soy más fuerte que tu, si no lo ves es porque estás loca!

-¡Loco estarás tu!- La chica se tronó los nudillos, acercandose peligrosamente al mago- ¡Idiota!

-¡Polo demente!

-¡Pilaxus!

-...¿Cómo me has llamado?- El del notable tic había pasado a provenir de Laxus

-¡Eres un estúpido Pilaxus!

-¡Y tu el horrendo Monstruo de las nieves!

-Are, are- Intentó apaciguar el ambiente Makarov- No puedes decirle eso a una señorita, Laxus

-Eso no es una chica, es un helado a medio congelar

-Oh, remitete a decir "pika pika", _Pilaxus - _Laxus alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante la pésima contestación.

_-__Pátetico -_Bufó. Belle rugió con furia.

-Um...-Galforth miraba de un mago a otro, nervioso - ¿Por qué no- Los magos sólo lo miraron de reojo, pero la liebre tragó fuerte (asustada) y se ocultó detrás de Bixlow, que actualmente tenía la mirada completamente fija en los pechos de Belle y una expresión de suma concentración. Al no tener ningún tipo de gafas o casco para disimularlo, el gesto era más que evidente

-¿Estás seguro que no conocías a Dealer de antes y estás perdido en esta dimensión? ¿Has perdido a Ash, Pilaxus?- Belle ignoró completamente a la parte de su cerebro que estaba gritando a todo pulmón "¡TU NOMBRE ES ASH! ¡ES TU PILAXUS! ¡KYA!" porque claramente si decía eso, era una parte defectuosa que merecía ser encerrada en una pequeña caja, en otra caja, en una caja fuerte en el fondo del mar y no ser encontrada jamás.

_Nunca. _

-Te voy hacer polvo. Literalmente- Contestó completamente furioso. Belle se acercó un paso más, de tal forma de que sus cuerpos casi se estaban rozando. Instintivamente bajó la voz

-¿Oh? Yo te voy a romper en mil congelados pedacitos

-Voy a darte una descarga tan fuerte que tus gritos se escucharán incluso días después - Laxus también bajó el tono y mostró una sonrisa predadora

-Te voy a dar tal paliza que lo van a sentir hasta tus hijos

-Tú si que no podrás tener hijos cuando acabe contigo

-...H-h-h-h-hijos- Murmuró Makarov, palido como la cera. Los tonos de los magos eran tan bajos que sólo había cogido pedazos de la conversación, como que le va a hacer gritar y algo sobre hijos.

-Y luego negaron que tenían un rollo Sado maso- Refunfuñó la liebre, con un tic en la oreja- Mentirosos...

-Y tú tampoco. Dudo que esa parte siga funcionando después de estar congelada- Siseó ella, sus frentes chocando.

-¡MALDITA ARPÍA!- Saltó Evergreen de su agarre del brazo de Laxus. No, el "Séquito de Laxus-sama" no se había apartado en toda la discusión. La furia de los Dragon Slayer era tal que los monos colgando del rubio habían pasado a un segundo plano. No por más tiempo

-¡No amenaces a Laxus-sama en mi presencia!- El tono de Freed se había vuelto oscuro, al igual que su rostro

-...-Dijo Bixlow, mirada aún fija en las tetas de la chica- Creo...creo que entiendo el razonamiento de Laxus- Murmuró, con un ligero sonrojo

-_Tetas tetas tetas tetas tetas- _Dijeron los muñecos a su alrededor, cambiando ligeramente la entonación y apareciendo en molesta sucesión

Belle parpadeó, confusa, debajo de Evergreen que parecía a punto de comenzar una pelea de gatas (Graciosamente señalado por Bixlow que sí, seguía con la vista fija en determinada parte de la anatomia) empezando por tirarla del pelo. Luego miró al demonio que era Freed, al que se le había levantado el pelo verde, largo y normalmente cuidado en algo similar al halo de un espiritu maligno o un demonio de Zeref y le parpadeó a Bixlow, tumbado a su lado para estudiar más "el razonamiento de Laxus" La chica volvió a parpadear, varias veces como en una especie trance

-...Y a mí me llama loca- Murmuró, con una gota resbalando por su nuca del tamaño de china y soportando como si no estuviese 100% ahí los tirones del pelo provenientes de Evergreen y las coloridas, pero refinadas, amenazas de Freed. Nunca se había usado tan elegantemente el uso de la cubertería en un metodo de tortura lento y mortal. - Tu pareces el más normal- Le dijo a Bixlow, que se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de su objetivo- Lo encuentro preocupante.

-¡Arpía, te convertiré en piedra y serás un añadido más para mi jardín de estatuas!- La amenazó Evergreen, subiendose las gafas peligrosamente

-...Luego, por la ofensa de Pilaxus, procederé a insertar el tenedor a través de tu traquea y cortaré lentamente con el cuchillo de la carne hasta conseguir...

-_Tetas tetas tetas tetas tetas_

_-_Ajá, tetas- Sabiamente asintió Bixlow a sus babys

-Creo...creo que esta en shock- Comentó Galforth a nadie en particular observando a la sumisa figura de Belle. Que aún no era de piedra por azares del destino y un Freed armado con cubiertos.

-Sí, bueno- Le quitó importancia Laxus, tronandose el cuello ruidosamente- Más para mí- Acabó con una sonrisa predadora, observando al olvidado maestro del gremio oscuro, que observaba las ocurrencias con indulgencia fingida y velada molestia. (Y tal vez algún "¿¡En serio nos están ignorando!?" de uno de los secuaces sin importancia) Si no había interrumpido todavía sus infantiles disputas era para que se cansaran unos a otros. Adolescente-más bien niños, anciano de gorro ridiculo incluido- o no, el chico seguía contando con el poder de un dragón. Eso no era algo que se tomara a la ligera. Por no mencionar que podría ver su poder de primera mano. Sería una lucha interesante

-¡Que es mi oponente!- Porque ante el prospecto de no poder pelear contra el más malote del lugar un Dragon Slayer volvía en si, este en estado catatonico o no- ¡Me lo he pedido yo!

-Che, estaba siendo un buen compañero- La mentira era obvia por el tono de burla. Belle entrecerró los ojos, apartando de un manotazo las manos de Bixlow. _Nadie _la iba a volver a agarrarla de ahí. O, si lo hacían, nadie iba a conservar esa mano. -En ese estado no podrías ni haber luchado contra Galforth

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Se levantó furiosa -¡Derrotaría a Galforth con los ojos cerrados!- No era del todo cierto. Pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse de ese detalle

-¡Oye!- Protestó Galforth, ofendido por la falta de consideración ante su fuerza. Y su magia. Y en general. ¿¡Por qué a él!? ¡Era una liebre buena, se lavaba los dientes. ordenaba su armario regularmente, hasta ponía la mesa y la recogía sin que le dijeran nada! No es cómo si hubiera alguien que le pudiera decir algo pero ¡aún así!

-Sí, cerrados en un sueño- Bufó Laxus- Ahora vete a derrotar más esbirros y deja el trabajo duro para los mayores

-¡Te voy a matar, intento de dragón!- Rugió la chica, agazapandose como un león justo antes de lanzarse a la yugular de su presa

-¡Te reto a intentarlo, lagartija!- Laxus imitó su posición. Ambos oponentes se miraron fijamente un instante para lanzarse el uno contra el otro

Sólo para encontrarse inmovilizados por W, apenas sin esfuerzo

-Point, bloqueales- Ordenó en voz de ultratumba. El hombre en cuestión (Uno de los secuaces que parecía no ser completamente inutil) dio un paso hacia alante, sólo para ser bloqueado por el séquito de Laxus-sama

-Eso no va a ser necesario- Declaró Makarov, dando un paso amenazante hacia el maestro oscuro - Sueltales

-¿Soltarles?- W alzó una ceja- No lo creo. Son dos jóvenes ejemplares de Dragon Slayer- Belle abrió los ojos con horror, ¿Dragon Slayer, ella? ¿¡Cómo sabía eso!? Buscó la mirada de Laxus. Este la miró un instante sin verla realmente. Luego algo similar a la expresión de Belle dominó sus facciones y esquivó la mirada de la chica con culpabilidad. Belle no estaría en esa situación si no fuera por él. - Eso sube mucho mis expectativas.

-No puedo permitir eso- Makarov avanzó otro paso - Fairy Tail nunca dejará a un miembro a su suerte

Belle rodó los ojos. Otra vez con lo de Fairy Tail.

-Según tengo entendido el chico es tu nieto- Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejarse intimidar por el viejo Dreyar- pero la chica es una Drag´O´Neel. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Belle y Laxus se miraron, unidos por el mismo pensamiento por un momento. No pensaban ser negociados como alguien débil. Expulsando magia, consiguieron zafarse momentaneamente del agarre de W, que abrió los ojos sorprendido medio instante, pero los agarró y estrelló contra el suelo el siguiente. - La magia de dragón en ella es fuerte, pura...si la vertiese en la montaña los resultados sólo podrían mejorar con un dragón real.

-¡JA!- Interrumpió Laxus, con burla y malicia- ¿Esta, más fuerte que yo? Viejo, no me hagas reír. -Belle le fulminó con la mirada, ¿era necesario llevar sus burlas hasta esos puntos? - Esta chica no tiene nada que valga la pena. ¿Magia? - Se rió cruelmente- Si apenas puede congelar un vaso de agua - W le miró fijamente, algo familiar en su mirada que no encajaba bien con el Dragon Slayer. La chica sólo lo miró con los ojos como platos, sin entender nada. Bueno, sí, entendía que quería decapitar a Laxus pero ese precisamente no era el mejor momento para ponerse a alardear de su fuerza

-Itch, Point, Ache, Scram. -Llamó W causando que cada uno de sus secuaces diera un paso adelante. Para el creciente descontento de Belle, W la lanzó hacia el "séquito", apretando un punto de presión que causó su desmayo - Destruidles

-¿La Drag´O´Neel también?- Preguntó un hombre de pelo verde oscuro, subiendose unas gafas de pasta

-Nh- Contestó alzando una ceja. Luego se dio la vuelta, cargando a Laxus como si no pesara nada y comenzó a andar, desapareciendo en una de las paredes de la cueva - Dejadla para el final. Tal vez me sea de alguna utilidad, después de todo.- Cansado de los esfuerzos de Laxus por escapar, repitió el movimiento que había echo con la Drag´O´Neel, dejando inconsciente al Dragon Slayer.

Inmediatamente todos los magos de Fairy Tail hicieron amago de seguirles. Todos los miembros del gramio oscuro se interpusieron en su camino, en las poses más intimidantes que pudieron encontrar.

-¿A dónde creeis que vais, haditas? -Se burló un hombre forzudo, con un ridiculo bigote rectangular de oreja a oreja. Dichas "Haditas" se colocaron en una línea recta, haciendo frente a sus contrincantes y alzando la barbilla retadoramente

\- Maestro - Dijo Erza- Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos. -Mirajane asintió en acuerdo. Pese a que ambas magas estaban jadeando, cansadas por el enfrentamiento anterior se veían dispuestas a seguir luchando

-No te preocupes- Mira puso una sonrisa demoniaca mientras crujía sus nudillos- Les haremos papilla

\- El séquito de Laxus-sama no se quedará atrás- Confirmo Freed, preparandose para realizar sus runas y colocandose al lado de Mira. Inclusó se atrevió a apoyar la mano en su hombro, como simbolo de apoyo. En algun recóndito lugar de la mente del resto de Fairy Tail, se sorprendieron levemente al ver la falta de protesta de la chica. Evergreen y Bixlow sonrieron, complices y compañeros de Freed. Eran un equipo, al fin y al cabo. El equipo de Laxus. Y Laxus estaba en problemas

-No debisteis amenazar a un miembro de Fairy Tail- Dijo el maestro, levantando la vista y con furia en los ojos- ¡Porque Fairy Tail nunnca perdonará una ofensa así!

-...Más elitismo-Murmuró Belle, medio inconsciente- Yo me vuelvo a la cama


End file.
